Melodía
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash/Yaoi - Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos. Multicrossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Melodía**

Estaban nueve chicos sentados a la orilla de un hermoso lago a unos kilómetros del reino. Las luces del atardecer hacían el escenario perfecto para aquellos que se encontraban allí.

Nadie sabía de la ubicación de ese lugar.

Un día paseaban por los alrededores y se encontraron con el hermoso lugar al que llamaron su "refugio".

Se divertían y a la vez olvidaban por un rato las obligaciones que tenían cada uno.

_—_Creo que ya es hora de regresar o el abuelo se preocupará mucho si no nos encuentran _—_decía un hombre de 23 años con el cabello rubio al igual que sus otros 8 "hermanos". Tenía los ojos de color celeste y porte de caballero.

_—_Vamos, Hyoga, no seas agua fiesta… si quieres ir a ver como van los preparativos para la fiesta, ve tu solo _—_respondió el mas altanero de los siete. Un joven de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos de color cafés. Tiene 21 años.

_—_Joey tiene razón. Si quieres nosotros nos quedamos aquí y tú vuelves a palacio _—_manifestó un chico que tenía los ojos azules mas hermosos que podrían existir y tres marquitas en las mejillas que parecían tiernos bigotes. Su nombre es Naruto. Contaba con 17 años al igual que su mellizo.

_—_Sí… sólo vete, déjanos aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarnos a los "menores" _—_dijo con malicia Deidara, el mellizo de Naruto. Tenía el cabello casi hasta la cintura tomada en una media cola con un mechón delante y los ojos de color celeste.

_—_ ¡¿A quien le llamas menor, remedo de príncipe?! _—__E_stallaron a la ves los mellizos mas jóvenes. Tienen 16 años y un temperamento fuerte como todos los demás. Draco era el menor de los dos tenía los ojos de color plata muy hermosos, Remus tenía los ojos dorados y un aire muy inocente.

_—_Dejen el escándalo. Yo me voy con Hyoga… y ustedes deberían irse pronto. Los "príncipes y princesas" de los otros reinos no tardan en llegar _—_dijo un chico con el cabello casi tan largo como Deidara pero lo llevaba en una trenza. Sus ojos de color ámbar le daban un toque hermoso.

_—_Tienes razón, Ed, yo también me voy con ustedes _—_contestó levantándose un chico hermoso con el cabello largo y ojos ámbar al igual que su gemelo Ed, pero con un aire un poco más delicado. Tiene 19 años y lleva por nombre Pride.

_—_Yo me quedaré con los chicos. Como dijeron Naru y Dei, se encargarán de nosotros _—__l_e dijo Quatre, hermano de Ed y Pride, que a sus 16 años era una hermosura de chico.

_—_Ok… me llevo a Pride y Ed conmigo y ustedes dos _—_dijo apuntando a Naru y Dei _—, _será mejor que se apresuren. La fiesta es en su honor, así que no se retrasen _—_finalizó el mayor yéndose con los gemelos dejando a Joey a cargo como mayor.

_—_Sinceramente no me importa mucho la fiesta, pero se presentaran los príncipes del Reino Pétalo y los del Reino Luna. Claro, sólo por mencionar algunos _—_corrigió Naru poniéndose nervioso.

_—_Claro, pero a ti te interesan más esos ¿O me equivoco? ¿Por qué será? ¡Ah claro! Del Reino Luna viene Sasuke ¿No? Y del Reino Pétalo, Sai, pero a ti no te importa _—_le respondió Dei con un tono muy irónico.

_—_Creo que no debes molestarlo, hermano. Si no recuerdas todos hemos sido pretendidos por príncipes de ambos reinos ¿O se te olvida? _—L_e contraatacó Quatre, dejando a todos sus hermanos muy colorados.

_— ¿Y_ tú? ¿No tienes nada que decir? _—__L_e encaró Joey.

_— ¡_Claro que sí! A mí me cortejan Trowa de Pétalos y Heero de Luna, pero sólo me gusta Trowa _—dijo con voz ilusionada —_. Ustedes deberían de ir decidiéndose. Ya saben que el abuelo no podrá detener los matrimonios por más tiempo y se armará la grande si no se deciden pronto.

_—_A mi no me importa… por el momento _—_dijo Dei acostándose en el pasto cerca de la orilla. Silenciosamente pensaba en el Rey que había cautivado su joven corazón. Sí, un Rey era uno de sus pretendientes, Itachi del Reino Luna

El aire soplaba y estaba todo en completa calma, decidió que era momento de "practicar" aunque sus otros hermanos no se encontraran para acompañarlos.

_Yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime__  
__chiisana nemuri ni yasuragu hito__  
__tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete__  
__toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita*_

Comenzó a cantar y pronto sus hermanos comenzaron a cantar la hermosa canción que hace poco habían escuchado. Se llamaba "Moon Revence" y les salía muy bien.

_Ai wa yume no mama dewa tsuzukanai__  
__musaboreba utsukushii shikabane, soredemo_

_nozomu no nara oikaketekite__  
__ano kuchizuke wa akai TATTOO__  
__sadame no yokoku kizamu TATTOO__  
__watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru__  
__kuchibiru-gata ni itamu TATTOO__  
__kakusenai wa anata__  
__It's moon revenge woo..._

Los chicos, que sólo cantaban, no se dieron cuenta por el tono de sus voces que varios carruajes habían pasado cerca de allí y que sus ocupantes habían escuchado su cantar.

_Yami ni tojikomerarete mo hikareau__  
__AURA wa kesenai, tajiroganai_

_Sukete mieteru wakare de moenagara__  
__tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to_

_ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de__  
__toiki sae shibaritai, rifujin, soredemo_

_Hikari no uzu, noboritsumeteku__  
__akai kioku wa doku no TATTOO__  
__mirai no CHAOS shimesu TATTOO_

_F__utari de nara kudakechiru made__  
__kuchibiru-gata ni itamu TATTOO__  
__daita mama de ii wa__  
__It's moon revenge woo...__  
__nozomu no nara oikaketekite__  
__ano kuchizuke wa akai TATTOO__  
__sadame no yokoku kizamu TATTOO__  
_

_Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru__  
__kuchibiru-gata ni itamu TATTOO__  
__kakusenai wa, anata__  
__It's moon revenge woo..._

Terminaron de cantar y se mantuvieron un momento así, para luego disponerse a volver al palacio. Salieron de entre los arbustos y comenzaron a correr para no retrasarse más.

Algunos de los carruajes que se habían detenido cerca del lugar, y que no habían sido percibidos por los príncipes, comenzaron su viaje también al ver quienes eran los que cantaban tan hermosa melodía.

_—_ ¿Eran los Príncipes de Sun? _—__P_reguntó un moreno de cabello largo que llevaba amarrado en una cola.

_—_Creo que sí, Itachi. Y si no me equivoco, uno de eso chicos debe de ser Deidara _—_le respondió otro chico que se notaba menor. De cabello azabache y ojos de un color verde intenso.

_—_Harry tiene razón, no hemos visto a los "hermosos" príncipes de Sun desde hace años y deben de haber crecido mucho _—_respondió el tercero que iba en el carruaje su nombre era Sasuke y tenía el cabello casi tan negro como sus ojos.

Por otro lado del camino iba otro carruaje en el que viajaban tres hombres que también habían escuchado el cantar de los príncipes.

_—_Realmente fue algo hermoso, pero si es cierto lo que dices, creo que estarán en un gran aprieto _—_dijo un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color negro _—. _Los príncipes no tienen autorización de realizar esas cosas y estar sin compañía fuera de palacio _—Les dijo_ Sai.

_—_Yo digo lo que vi. Esos eran los príncipes de Sun. No puedo estar tan equivocado _—dijo tajante —_. Claro que han cambiado bastante desde la última visita _—_aclaró un hermoso hombre de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes.

_—_Príncipe Sirius ¿Continuamos? _—__Preguntó_ finalmente el último ocupante del carruaje. Un chico de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. De aproximadamente unos 21 años. Su nombre Trowa.

_—_Sí, continuemos. Tengo muchas ansias por llegar_ —dijo viendo por la ventanilla del carruaje —. M_i pequeño Remus _—_dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro que fue percibido por sus hermanos quienes sonrieron al recordar a sus hermosos príncipes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **2/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Los problemas de ser solicitados**

Entraron casi corriendo al palacio, claro que por una puerta trasera, no querían que nadie los viera y mucho menos corriendo como personas comunes y corrientes.

Sabían, como muchas veces les había advertido su abuelo, que nadie los debe ver fuera de palacio o solos, conocían perfectamente la razón de ello y por lo mismo les parecía mucho más desagradable esa extraña ley que decía que los príncipes de Sun no pueden salir a la luz "publica" hasta los 17 años. Así que por esta razón se daría una fiesta en el palacio, para celebrar los diecisiete años de los príncipes Naruto y Deidara.

_—_Hermano, apresúrate o si no Hyoga nos armara más escándalo del que hizo cuando se enteró de que tú y Draco se escabulleron en la fiesta de presentación de Ed y Pride _—_decía Joey, mientras entraba en la biblioteca donde se encontraban ya los gemelos y Hyoga, quienes actuaban como si hubiesen estado allí toda la tarde al igual como tenían que fingir ello, sólo el hecho de tener que escuchar que sus guardianas Sakura y Relena, debían ayudar en la presentación de los príncipes, es decir sus atuendos, se fugaron de inmediato a su lugar secreto, era el único sitio donde se sentían realmente libres y sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

Los nueve príncipes se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, algo así como la mesa del Rey Arturo. Todos leyendo algún libro que extrajeron de la biblioteca y que estuviera dentro de los libros que debían leer, claro que poco caso hacían a ello, si bien el lugar estaba lleno de libros de aprendizaje, también existía una pequeña sección que incluya libros de aventuras, leyendas y mitología de algún tipo, los cuales eran más del agrado de los revoltosos príncipes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a dos doncellas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño y dividido en dos partes a los costados de su cara, su nombre era Sally Po. La otra chica también con el cabello castaño, pero lo llevaba corto y una tierna mirada, su nombre era Téa Gardner.

_—_Su majestad el rey los espera en su habitación _—_dijo Sally, mientras ambas se inclinaban dando muestra de respeto.

_—_Por favor, no tarden _—_pidió Téa mientras ambas abandonaban la biblioteca.

Los príncipes salieron del lugar, tal y como les dijeron, el Rey se encontraba en su alcoba preparándose para la fiesta de esa noche, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que Sakura y Relena ya habían pasado por allí, ya que sobre la cama se extendían hermosas túnicas de colores diferentes, pero en esta ocasión especial habían 9 de ellas. Cosa que extrañó a los príncipes, ya que sólo debería haber 6.

_—_Abuelo, ya estamos aquí _—_dijo el mayor con voz cortes.

_—_Que bueno, chicos _—_mencionó el rey Jiraiya mientras se acercaba al espejo que tenía enfrente _—. _Las chicas dejaron sus túnicas aquí, pero los llamaba por que hay algo importante que tengo que decirles. Esta vez asistirán todos _—_la reacción de todos fue la misma, se sorprendieron del hecho, pero los que más se sorprendieron fueron los menores Quatre, Draco y Remus _—_Sé que les sorprende, pero el tiempo se esta agotando. En realidad no sé cuanto tiempo pase antes de que la maldición se extienda y…

_—_Pero abuelo, por muy poco tiempo que quede, lo único que nos salvará de la maldición es dar un heredero a nuestra sangre _—_dijo Deidara _—_Quy, Dry y Remi son aun muy jóvenes para…

_—_Lo sé, pero la maldición es así. Saben perfectamente que los nueve tienen la capacidad de dar vidas ya sea directa o indirectamente, así que sus vidas deberán ser enlazadas con aquella persona que amen, creo que les he dado mucho tiempo para que puedan estar atentos a los jóvenes de los otros reinos. Hyoga sé perfectamente que te preocupan los chicos…

_—_ ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupen? Son unos niños todavía, ¿Cómo pretendes que se casen y formen una familia si ni han cumplido 17 años? Ni siquiera han sido presentados _—_Hyoga estaba realmente afectado por la decisión del rey, si bien todos sabían que debían enfrentar sus destinos, no creía que fuera tan pronto.

_—_Lo siento, pero así será. No me queda alternativa. Esta fiesta tendrá una doble finalidad, presentare a la sociedad a Naruto, Deidara, Remus, Draco y Quatre. Y al final de la fiesta daré el anuncio de que en un periodo de dos meses, contraerán matrimonio. Todos _—_los chicos estaban en silencio, la noticia realmente los había afectado.

_—_Esta bien, abuelo _—_habló por primera vez el joven príncipe Remus _—. _Yo ya tengo mi elección clara y espero que me apoyes _—_todos quedaron impactados, por la actitud del chico.

_—_ ¿Cual es el príncipe del que te enamoraste pequeño? ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces? _—Preguntó_ el rey y todos en la habitación se tensaron _—_ ¿Hay algo de lo que no me enterado? _—Inquirió_ mirando a todos, en especial a Deidara, que era el mas fácil de presionar _—_ ¿Dei, hay algo que tus hermanos no me han dicho? _—M_ientras hablaba se iba acercando más a sus nietos que instintivamente se iban alejando de él _—_ ¿Me dirás o no lo que tus desobedientes hermanitos no me quieren decir? _—_Sólo presionó un poco y…

_—_Dry y Remi se escabulleron a la fiesta de presentación de ED y Pride _—_soltó finalmente, mientras todos se ponían blancos esperando la represaría de su alteza _—. _Además… _—_se lo pensó bien, si caían dos caían todos _—_Quy, Naru y yo también salimos esa noche para saber quienes iban _—_todos bajaron la cabeza. Si bien Deidara los había delatado, había respetado su código personal, por lo que no tenían nada que reprocharle al menor.

_—_Y bien, ¿Algo más que acotar? _—V_io que ninguno decía nada más _—N_o me enorgullece lo que hicieron mis pequeños angelitos, pero bien, ¿A quien elegiste Remi? _—L_e dijo el Rey.

_—_Bueno, eso lo sabrá esta noche. Es uno de los jóvenes que elegiste para que nos cortejaran y si lo permites, hoy mismo le diré _—_la actitud del chico, impactó a todos, no siempre hablaba de hecho era muy reservado por lo que estaban muy asombrados.

_—_Eso no lo puedo permitir. De hecho les quería decir que a partir de mañana les daré una pequeña sorpresa… _—_todos vieron al hombre con cara de miedo, de que se trataría tal sorpresa _—_Ahora a vestirse, que sólo faltan unas horas para que empiece la fiesta y los quiero más hermosos que nunca.

Apropósito, la próxima vez que los vea escondidos en el oasis, y cantando, se darán cuenta por que sobreviví a la guerra de los dos mundos _—_los chicos quedaron de piedra mientras veían a su abuelo salir de la recamara.

_— ¡_Lo sabía! Sabía que el abuelo lo descubriría en algún momento _—_dijo el mayor _—_ ¿Estuvieron cantando? _—M_iró a los menores y estos sólo sonrieron _—_Saben perfectamente que sólo cantamos en el palacio, para que no tengamos problemas de que nos descubran. Las paredes son lo suficientemente gruesas para que el sonido no salga.

_—_Entonces ¿Qué tal si practicamos la canción que nos compuso Yue? _—Propuso_ Deidara. Era al que más le emocionaba cantar.

Sus hermanos asintieron, mientras caminaban hacia la cama para buscar la ropa y dirigirse al baño y tomas un refrescante en las termas. Esta vez fue Joey quien comenzó a cantar.

_Mil estrellas_

_En este cielo_

_Mis sueños allí_

_Aún puedo ver_

Se escuchaba la dulce voz de Joey, mientras los demás esperaban su turno para entonar la canción que uno de los jóvenes del pueblo les había compuesto.

_Inocencia_

_Los convertía_

_Lejanos hoy más_

_Que ayer_

Esta vez era Draco el que entono la estrofa, ahora empezaba a cantar Deidara.

_Cuando sientes sin control_

_Y llenas el corazón_

_De emociones que al final_

_Queman toda la pasión_

Los nueve príncipes cantaron a coro esta estrofa…

_En mi alma yo sentía_

_Que mis sueños alcanzaría_

_Sin importarme a dónde ir_

_Hoy así, viven dormidos_

_En este corazón_

_Del que no pueden huir_

Remus comenzó a cantar su estrofa.

_Se deshojan_

_Se desvanecen_

_Tan frágiles son_

_Nos hacen volar_

Hyoga que tenía una voz grave, podía cantar al igual que un ángel.

_Si el olvido_

_Es su destino_

_¿Por qué hemos de soñar?_

Ahora Naruto continúo con la parte que le correspondía.

_El amor puede nacer_

_De dos sueños a la vez_

_Pero hay veces que al final_

_Solo sientes frialdad._

Nuevamente los nueve volvían a entonar juntos la estrofa.

_Soledad que triste gritas_

_Mil sentimientos se marchitan_

_Pues ya no tienen dónde ir_

_Palabras que abren heridas_

_Desterrarán aquello que_

_No supe decir._

En esta estrofa las dulces voces de Ed y Pride, daban vida a la canción.

_Soledad que triste gritas_

_Mil sentimientos se marchitan_

_Pues ya no tienen dónde ir_

_Palabras que abren heridas_

_Desterrando aquello que no viví_

En la última estrofa sus hermanos se unieron a su cantar, para dar por finalizada la canción.

_En mi alma yo sentía_

_Que mis sueños alcanzaría_

_Sin importarme a dónde ir_

_Hoy así, viven dormidos_

_Y en este corazón_

_Del que no pueden huir_

_—_Me gusta mucho esa canción _—_decía Naruto mientras se secaba con una toalla ya que el baño había acabado y debían vestirse antes de que llegaran las chicas que terminarían de arreglarlo, con peinados y accesorios.

En las puertas del palacio comenzaban a llegar los carruajes que llevaban a los invitados a tan grandioso evento.

_—_Su majestad, bienvenido al Reino Sun _—_decía uno de los encargados de recibir a los invitados mientras hacia una reverencia.

_—_Muchas gracias _—_contestó, un caballero no mayor de 28 años mientras acepaba la mano que le ofrecían para ayudarlo a descender del carruaje.

_—_Por fin hemos llegado _—_decía un pelirrojo de apariencia angelical, con unos lindos ojos negros, que bajaba tras el primero _— ¿N_o lo crees, primo? _—_Dijo mirando al primero.

_—_Más respeto Sasori. Recuerda que aquí, es el Rey de Flower _—_decía otro pelirrojo de ojos azules y pecas sobre su nariz, que bajaba del mismo vehículo.

_—_Ron tiene razón _—_dijo el último en bajar, que también era pelirrojo, pero con los ojos de un tono agua marina y un tatuaje en la frente, con la palabra amor en ella, pero escrito en un Kanji _—, _aquí es nuestro Rey, por lo que debes comportarte.

_—_No te preocupes, Gaara. Sabes que lo cortes no le va mucho a tu hermano _—_dijo el joven de cabello negro, para luego voltearse y ver al hombre que los había recibido _—. _Por favor, anuncie al Rey Orochimaru y los Príncipes junto a la comitiva del Reino Flower.

El hombre asintió y el Rey comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio seguido de un gran numero de personas, provenientes de su reino, entre ellos lord de su reino que venían con propuestas para los príncipes, marques y generales, sus primos, los príncipes Sasori, Ron y Gaara, de los cuales debió hacerse cargo luego de la muerte de su padre y su tío, por lo que tuvo que subir al trono, con apenas 16 años, pero ahora que ya tenía 28 años, podía mejor con su cargo y todo lo que conllevaba. Su estomago se contrajo al ver la entrada del palacio, sabía perfectamente quienes estaban adentro y no podía negarse que la presencia de "Él" lo ponía muy nervioso.

_—_Su majestad, bienvenida al Reino Sun _—_decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

_—_Muchas gracias _—_respondió al momento en que descendía, era una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

_—_Madre ¿Los que van allí no son la gente de Flower? _—D_ijo un hermoso chico de cabello verde y mirada angelical, la mujer vio en dirección a donde apuntaba el menor y bufo un poco molesta, no le agradaba para nada el joven Rey de ese reino.

_—_Por lo que veo no te gusto mucho lo que viste, madre. Shun deberías tener más cuidado cuando le dices algo a nuestra reina _—_decía otro joven que tenia el cabello en punta de colores negro, amarillo y rojo que bajaba del carruaje y ayudaba al joven a descender.

_—_Yami tiene razón _—_decía un hombre de cabello corto y negro, al igual que sus ojos _— ¿N_o vez que madre odia al joven Rey, por robarle la atención del Rey Jiraiya? _—_Pero recibió un codazo en las costillas cortesía del último joven que bajaba del carruaje

_—_No seas mal educado, Sai. Más respeto con la privacidad de mamá _—_dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules _—_aunque usted, madre, debería aparentar un poco.

_—_Lo sé, Sirius, pero no puedo entender como es que el Rey de Sun pueda interesarse en ese… niño _—_dijo con un poco de desprecio en sus palabras y al igual como su "rival" lo hizo anteriormente se giró para anunciarse _—. _Anuncia a la reina Tsunade a los príncipes y su comitiva _—_el hombre asintió y se encamino a las puertas del palacio seguido de la mujer.

Tsunade era la Reina de Pétalos y quedó a cargo del reino luego de que su marido muriese en la guerra de los dos mundos, quedando a cargo de sus hijos Yami, Sai, Sirius y Shun, los tres mayores tras los príncipes del reino Sun y Shun el menor era cortejado por otros príncipes entre ellos el mayor de Sun.

Un nuevo carruaje llegó a las puertas del palacio del cual descendían cuatro hombres de cabello negro. El mayor de ellos se paró frente a un hombre que le hacía una reverencia.

_—_Su majestad, bienvenido al Reino Sun _—_decía el joven con mucho respeto.

_—_Muchas gracias. Por favor anuncie al rey Itachi de Luna y a los príncipes y su comitiva _—_el joven luego de un asentimiento se encamino a la entrada seguido por el rey y los príncipes.

_—_ ¿Estas emocionado, Itachi? _—L_e decía un moreno a su lado _—_ ¿Realmente trataras de conquistar el pequeño Deidara?

_—_Claro que lo hará. Es lo mejor a lo que puede optar el joven príncipe de sus ojos. Lo que no estoy seguro es que tú puedas lograr tu cometido, Ikki _—_le dijo un moreno de ojos verdes envueltos tras unas finas gafas.

_—_Harry tiene razón, tienes como competencia a Hyoga de Sun y por lo que hemos visto, Shun esta muy interesado en él _—_dijo el último de los jóvenes que venían con el Rey.

_—_Todo depende de su jugada, Sasuke, y yo no tengo todo ganado como creen, quizás las cosas se me pongas un poco difíciles también _—_finalizo el pelinegro.

Itachi, al igual que la mayoría de los reyes, había subido al trono por la muerte de su padre en la guerra de los dos mundos, sólo tiene 28 años como el rey de Flower, se quedó a cargo de sus tres hermanos, Ikki de 23 años y los mellizos Sasuke y Harry de 18.

Desde uno de los ventanales del palacio, los invitados eran observados por los, a estas alturas, nerviosos príncipes de Sun. Sabían que este día era importante, pero no sabían cuanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Baile de presentación**

Los príncipes veían impacientes como los invitados de los otros reinos comenzaban a llegar en sus caravanas.

_—_No puedo creer que el abuelo haga esto _—_dijo Hyoga muy molesto por la noticia que le había dado su abuelo minutos antes _—. _Me parece imposible pensar que Quatre, Draco y Remus tengan también que comprometerse siendo aun tan jóvenes ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza a este viejo?

_—_No sacas nada con enfadarte, hermano _—_le recriminó Joey _—, _sabes que lo hace por el bien de todos nosotros. Por otro lado no creo que a los chicos le cause tanto problema ¿O si? _—_Les dijo con un deje de picardía que logró hacer sonrojar al menor de todos.

_—_Déjate de estupideces _—_le reclamó Draco _—. _Si lo que pretendes es ahuyentarnos, te dejo claro que no tengo la intención de caer en tu juego _—_iban a seguir discutiendo, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y por ella entraron varias jóvenes que se disponían a terminar de arreglar a los jóvenes príncipes.

En el salón la expectación era mayúscula, todos estaban ansiosos de ver a los príncipes. De repente las luces del castillo empezaron a tintinear llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar, lo que quería decir que el Rey Jiraiya estaba pronto a hacer su aparición frente a los invitados.

Una suave música se comenzó a escuchar, todos dirigieron sus miradas al hombre que comenzaba a bajar las largas escaleras, acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres, cada una de un brazo. Cuando llegó a la base de la escalera, las mujeres siguieron su camino y ahora era el centro de la atención.

_—_Bienvenidos sean, amigos míos _—_hizo una pausa dando un pequeño vistazo a los que estaban presentes, llamándole enormemente la atención un joven de piel extremadamente blanca y cabello oscuro y largo, con una envidiable figura que se escondía bajo el traje real que lo reconocía como Rey de alguna de las naciones vecinas _—. _No saben lo que me complace el hecho de que hayan asistido a mi humilde morada.

Los convoqué para presentar a las hermosas criaturas que están bajo mi tutela _—_dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo. Él sabía lo hermosos que eran sus nietos y siempre lo recalcaba en los momentos precisos.

Primero que todo les recordaré a los mayores de mis muchachos, los hijos de mi hija Saori. Los príncipes Hyoga y Joey.

Ante los presentes vieron descender a los jóvenes enfundados en los trajes reales que habían sido escogidos para esta ocasión. El mayor venía con un pantalón de color blanco y una chaquetilla de color, celeste cubierta por una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabeza adornada por una corona reluciente de oro con unos cuantos brillantes y en la muñeca una pulsera gruesa del mismo material y llevaba grabado un cisne en el centro. Joey llevaba un pantalón de color negro con una chaquetilla de color rojo mientras una capa del color de su pantalón le cubría por la espalda. En su frente también una corona de oro y en la muñeca izquierda la pulsera con el símbolo de un dragón.

El Rey se sentía orgulloso de los dos jóvenes. Recordó el momento en que su hija Saori pereció por causas de la guerra de los dos mundos, si bien era una hermosa y delicada mujer, también era una formidable guerrera.

_—_Hermanito te quedaste con la boca abierta mirando a Hyoga _—_le dijo Sirius al pequeño Shun, que se había quedado prendido de los ojos del príncipe mayor del reino Sun.

_—_ ¿He?... no yo… _—_no podía evitarlo, desde años que el príncipe de Sun lo traía completamente en las nubes, pero sabía que debía esperar a ver como reaccionaba el rubio en cuanto hablaran de que el príncipe Ikki también lo estaba cortejando.

_—_Al parecer el príncipe de Pétalos quedó embobado con el rubio. Como que se te viene difícil la tarea de conquistarlo, Ikki _—_le dijo Sai a su hermano.

_—_Sólo por el momento, hermano… ya veras que al final Shun se volverá mi esposo _—_contestó el moreno, pero por dentro hervía de celos al ver la reacción del menor.

_—_Es realmente hermoso _—_dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y buen porte. Su nombre era Seto y era general del reino Flower. Era uno de los pretendientes del príncipe Joey. Ya habían bailado un par de veces en su fiesta de presentación y en la de sus hermanos.

_—__Te conseguiré para mi, Joey, sea como sea serás mío_ _—_eran los posesivos pensamientos del príncipe Yami, que veía de reojo la interacción en las miradas de su adorado príncipe y el general del reino vecino.

_—_Ahora, por favor reciban a los hermosos hijos de mi hijo Zeck. Dadle la bienvenida a los príncipes Edward y Pride _—_anunció el rey mientras veía bajar a los chicos, definitivamente eran dos gotas de agua, pero sólo apariencia ya que sus carácter eran muy diferentes.

Pride era un ángel, mientras Ed tenía la manía de faltar a las reglas igual que su madre. Izumi era lo menos parecido a una princesa, por eso no duda ni un momento en ir a la guerra y defender lo que mas amaba.

Ed y Pride traían trajes como los de sus hermanos, pero en tonos diferentes. El traje de Ed era completamente rojo lo único de diferente color era la corona dorada que lo proclamaba príncipe y la pulsera con el grabado de un fénix. Pride tenía su traje de color negro, pero su capa era de un tono plateado muy hermoso su corona en la cabeza y en la muñeca izquierda la pulsera con el símbolo de un dragón como media luna.

_—_Sí, definitivamente Edward es hermoso _—_decía un pelinegro, mientras veía como el chico se situaba al lado de sus hermanos mayores.

_—_No puedo contradecirte, comandante Roy _—_le dijo un conde a su lado _—, _pero prefiero el encanto especial que tiene Pride.

_—_Envy, Roy por favor dejen de fantasear _—les_ dijo un joven a su lado.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa, conde Yui? ¿Celoso de que tu queridísimo Quatre no va a aparecer esta noche? _—L_e dijo un hombre a su lado, alto de cabello y ojos negros.

_—_No tanto como usted, Consejero Real _—_le respondió con pica.

_—_No se vallan a pasar del limite o después no van a parar y terminaran discutiendo _—_dijo el príncipe Harry que estaba junto a ellos _—. _Sé muy bien que están ansiosos de ver a los príncipes, yo también hubiera querido ver al príncipe Draco, pero tendremos que esperar a su fiesta de presentación.

Más allá, un grupo también tenía una conversación similar.

_—_Ya te escuche, Al… deja de repetirlo _—_le decía molesto un joven de cabello oscuro.

_—_No lo comprendes, Blaise, es un ángel caído del cielo. El príncipe Pride, parece un ángel _—_decía el Lord, mientras seguía con su mirada al hermoso joven.

_—_ ¿Aun sigue con lo mismo? _—P_reguntó un muchacho que se acercaba a los hombres.

_—_Sí, Wrath. Si sigue así no sé que sería capas. Quizás ocupar mi puesto como consejero real para que lo manden de vuelta _—_les dijo Blaise _—. _Y yo que quería ver al príncipe Draco _—_dijo con tono desalentador, pero sin embargo sus ojos miraban a cierto príncipe que si se encontraba en el lugar, un chico que lo había cautivado desde hace mucho, pero su deber era tratar de desposar a un príncipe de Sun.

_—_Un poco de atención, por favor _—_dijo el rey, logrando la atención de todos en el salón, aunque pudo notar la tensión de sus nietos que estaban al pie de las grandes escaleras. Mas la cara enfadada de su nieto mayor, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada _—. _La razón principal de esta fiesta es presentar a la sociedad a mis nietos. Ante ustedes, los príncipes Naruto y Deidara, los hijos de mi hijo menor, Minato _—_dijo para terminar de presentarlos. Los jóvenes aparecieron frente a los invitados y causaron gran aceptación.

El rey miraba a los menores atentamente. Naruto era una copia del que fue su hijo, Deidara por el contrario poseía las delicadas facciones de su madre. El dolor de la muerte de su hijo le dejó un vació muy grande en el alma, pero ese mismo dolor le daba fuerzas para tomar las mejores decisiones en lo que al futuro de sus "niños" respectaba.

Naruto llegó con un pantalón de color vino bastante ajustado a su figura, con una chaquetilla de color blanca y una capa de color rojo. Deidara llevaba un pantalón de color blanco y una chaquetilla en color dorado al igual que su capa.

_—_Dejen de babear, que se ven deplorable _—_le decía Ron a sus dos hermanos, que en cuanto presentaron a los mellizos cayeron en un pozo de ensueño, pensando quizás que cosas de los pobres chicos.

_—_ ¿Es que no lo viste? Naruto esta realmente hermoso _—_le contesto Gaara sin dejar de posar sus ojos en el cuerpo del chico en las escaleras.

_—_Yo no sé, pero Dei-chan esta… delicioso.

_—_No seas vulgar, Sasori. Compórtate _—_lo reprendió su primo.

_—_Ese pantalón le queda muy bien _—_decía Sasuke, mientras veía descender al chico por las escaleras, mientras sus hermanos sólo negaban con la cabeza, ya que cuando aparecía el rubito de ojos azules no había nadie que lo hiciera reaccionar.

Claro que su hermano mayor, no estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que perdió el aliento en cuanto vio descender al rubio de cabello largo.

_—_No podemos permitir que nuestro gobernante se vea así ¿Cierto? _—D_ijo Ikki a su Hermano mayor, mientras le pegaba un codazo en el costado para hacerlo reaccionar.

_—_ ¿Si, Ikki? ¿Me hablabas? _—L_e dijo el Rey de Luna, mientras sus hermanos solo suspiraban con resignación.

_—_Es un joven muy hermoso, ¿No, hijo? _—D_ecía la reina, mientras llamaba la atención de su hijo, que si bien había quedado impactado por uno de los rubios príncipes, pero momentos después había girado para ver a otra persona y ahora mostraba un rostro molesto.

_—_ ¿He? Claro madre _—_dijo Sai "_¿Por qué no dejas de verlo?_" pensaba el moreno, aunque ya no sabía, por cual de los dos jóvenes sentía celos.

_—_Y tu Nagato, ¿Qué te pareció el príncipe Deidara? _—P_reguntó la reina a su General.

_—_Realmente hermoso, su majestad. Pero sinceramente, no me gustan las batallas que están pérdidas desde el principio _—_dijo con poco interés.

_— ¿_Y eso? ¿A que te refieres? _—L_e pregunto Sirius.

_—_A que el joven príncipe no le a quitado los ojos de encima al Rey de Luna… al igual que este no deja de devorarlo con la mirada _—_en eso todos trataron de ver lo que otro había notado y así lo hicieron, era realmente una batalla perdida.

_—_Por favor, un segundo de su atención _—_volvió a llamar el Rey que aun permanecía en lo alto de la escalera, lo que extrañó a todos, ya que luego de la presentación, el rey debía bajar hasta su trono y coronar a los jóvenes presentados _—. _Sé que a la mayoría les parecerá extraño lo que esta apunto de pasar, pero francamente, esta vez es un asunto de vida o muerte _—_todos se sobresaltaron al oír las palabras del monarca, pero no volaba ni una mosca en el lugar _—. _La fiesta de esta noche…y la presentación en si, no sólo evocará a los príncipes Naruto y Deidara _—_se calló por un instante y en su interior pedía perdón a la memoria de sus hijos por lo que estaba apunto de hacer _—. _Les pido den la bienvenida en sociedad, al príncipe Quatre, hijo menor de mi hijo Zeck y a los príncipes Draco y Remus, hijos de mi hijo Thomas _—_dijo de golpe.

Todos en la sala se quedaron impactados. Todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de los tres menores, por lo que todos sabían que faltaba un año para la presentación.

Quatre apareció, para dejar sin aliento a varios en el salón. Traía un traje de color marfil, con bordes de color dorado y una capa de color castaña. Draco llegó con un traje de color verde con bordes plateados, al igual que la capa que caía sobre sus hombros. Remus con un traje completamente blanco y sólo los botones de color marrón, se diferenciaban del atuendo.

_—_ ¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? _—Preguntó_ Sirius, bastante alterado.

_—_No lo sé, pero no me da muy buena espina _—_dijo el moreno que estaba a su lado.

_—_Guarden silencio, Sirius y Blaise. Quiero saber por que Quatre es presentado antes de tiempo _—_les dijo Trowa, muy preocupad por el bienestar de su ángel.

_—_Su majestad, ¿Sabía que esa noche presentarían al príncipe Remus? _—P_reguntó el joven consejero Real.

_—_No lo sabía, Severus… me preocupa un poco el asunto.

_—_No entiendo que esta pasando aquí, pero estoy seguro que la maldición esta metida en esto _—_le susurró al oído al príncipe Harry.

_—_También lo creo así, Heero, eso me preocupa _—_le dijo sin apartar los ojos del rubio.

_—_Madre ¿Te informaron de esto? _—_Le preguntó el mayor de sus hijos.

_—_No, Sirius. No tenía la más mínima idea.

_— ¿_Tu tampoco, Lucius? _—L_e dijo al conde que se encontraba a su lado.

_—_No príncipe. No sabía nada _—_dijo el hombre.

El rey descendió las escaleras hasta llegar al trono, donde se encontraban cinco mujeres con cojines de diferentes colores, los cuales contenían las coronas y pulseras que usaran los jóvenes presentados.

_—_Acérquense, mis niños _—_les dijo dulcemente. Si bien era un rey poderoso, el siempre mostraba la misma ternura con sus nietos, sea el lugar que sea.

Los cinco jóvenes de acercaron al trono y cuando estaban a unos metro se arrodillaron ante el rey, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los asistentes a la fiesta.

Te corono a ti, Naruto, y te proclamo príncipe de Sun _—_dijo al momento de que posaba una corona en la cabeza del joven y ponía en su muñeca una pulsera, con un zorro grabado en ella.

Te corono a ti, Deidara, y te proclamo príncipe de Sun _—_repitió lo mismo con el chico y su pulsera tenia grabado, un pájaro en vuelo.

Te corono a ti, Quatre, y te proclamo príncipe de Sun _—_la pulsera del menor llevaba dos alas expendidas en el.

Te corono a ti, Draco, y te proclamo príncipe de Sun _—_la pulsera del rubio llevaba grabada en ella, una cobra real.

Te corono a ti, Remus, y te proclamo príncipe de Sun _—_finalizó el hombre poniéndolos accesorios al ultimo de los príncipe y que en su pulsea llevaba un lobo.

Todo el mundo aplaudía, en señal de bienvenida a los jóvenes, los cuales se ubicaron juntos a sus hermanos, a un costado del trono

Antes de que empiece el baile, quiero explicar las razones de la presentación de los jóvenes príncipes. Como todos saben, mis nietos llevan sobre sus hombros una maldición, la cual no sería terrible, de no ser por su única condición _—_se detuvo un momento para ver si estaban todos atentos a sus palabras _—. _Ellos deben dar un heredero a su sangre o morir, antes de que se cumplan 25 años, luego de ser lanzada… plazo que se cumple en menos de un año _—_todo el mundo estaba impactado. Esa parte nadie la sabía. A excepción del rey y los príncipes _—. _Por lo que al verme sin tiempo, he optado por la presentación de los jóvenes Draco, Quatre y Remus. Y en un plazo de dos meses, todos los príncipes, sin excepción, contraerán nupcias _—_eso si que logró causar expectación en todos los presentes _—. _Mis nietos tienen pretendientes, los cuales habitaran el reino por ese periodo. Por lo que les pido a los pretendiente de lo príncipes, cuento con ustedes para salvar a mis ángeles _—_dijo finalmente, causando gran alboroto en el lugar.

Los príncipes se miraron entre si. Ahora convivirían con sus pretendientes, durante dos meses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **4/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Amor x Jiraiya x Orochimaru x Tsunade**

Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos de lo que había anunciado el rey. Ahora no sólo los príncipes de Sun habitarían el palacio real, si no que también los pretendientes de estos. Claro que para la mayoría de los involucrados esto representaba una buena oportunidad para conquistar a los jóvenes príncipes.

En una esquina del salón el rey Orochimaru y el rey Itachi se enfrascaban en una charla, sin ser consiente, de que el baile había dado inicio.

_— ¿_Su majestad sabía algo de lo que anuncio el rey Jiraiya? _—P_reguntó Itachi a un rey completamente ido _—_ ¿Orochimaru? _—L_o llamó, quitándole el titulo, lo que acostumbraban a hacer cuando no se encontraban en sus respectivos reinos, ya que la diferencia de edad no era mucha y acostumbraban a pasar buenos momentos juntos cuando eran sólo unos niños, cuando uno o el otro iba de visita al reino vecino en compañía de sus , ahora difuntos, padres.

_—_Lo siento, Itachi, es que me quedé pensando, por que pasó todo esto _—_dijo tratando de ubicar a sus primos, para que no fuesen a causar ningún problema _—. M_e pregunto que habrá provocado esta situación.

_—_OK… acabó de darme cuenta que no estabas muy pendiente de lo que el rey decía _—_le dijo acercándose a su oído _—. _Lo que está claro es que no le quitaste los ojos de encima _—_le dijo para luego alejarse un poco y así poder notar el rubor que se planto en el pálido rostro del joven monarca.

_—_No digas esas cosas, Itachi… si alguien te escucha…

_—_ ¿Y que si lo hacen? Eso lo haría más fácil no crees. El rey podría pedirte en matrimonio y tú gustosamente aceptarías.

_—_Eso no es posible, Itachi y lo sabes muy bien _—_dijo con un deje de tristeza _—. _La reina Tsunade va tras el rey y si me decidiera a aceptarlo…

_—_O sea que ya te lo ha pedido _—_le dijo entre una pequeña risita, lo que logró sonrojar aun más al pálido joven, lo cual causo mucha mas gracia en el rey de Luna _—. _Vamos, no te pongas así, que si alguien te ve en esas condiciones y hablando conmigo, podría mal interpretar las cosas.

_—_Eso tampoco pasaría. Todo el mundo sabe que el príncipe Deidara ocupa por completo tu corazón.

_—_Y es verdad. Es realmente hermoso _—_dijo al momento de enfocar su mirada en el rubio con uno de sus hermanos mayores.

_—_Buenas noches, majestades _—_dijo una mujer a su lado.

_—_Muy buenas noches, reina Tsunade _—_contestó el rey de Luna, mientras que el otro respondía con una leve reverencia.

No era que la mujer le cayera mal, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, no dejaba de sentir escalofríos.

_—_Y ¿Qué les pareció el anuncio del rey? _—P_reguntó la mujer, claro mas a Itachi que a Orochimaru, ya que el chico le caía tremendamente mal, por la simple razón de ocupar un lugar en el corazón del rey Jiraiya, lugar que ella estaba mas que dispuesta a arrebatarle.

_—_Supongo que lo habrá hecho por el bien de los chicos ¿No? _—R_espondió Itachi, pero en ese momento uno de sus hermano lo llamo _—S_i me disculpan, creo que Harry me necesita _—_dijo alejándose y regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa al otro rey.

_—_Y dime, Orochimaru… ¿Cómo van las cosas en el reino Flower? Supe que están maniobrando un tratado de paz con un país externo al tratado actual _—_cuestionó la mujer tratando de poner en aprietos al joven, pero por la sonrisa ladeada que le regaló el menor supo que no había logrado su objetivo.

_—_Así es, la idea es captar la mayor cantidad de países aliados, para así evitar nuevos enfrentamientos, como la guerra que hace años tuvimos que sufrir y en la cual perdimos a mucha gente querida.

_—_Y supones que eso llegara a buen puerto. Tienes que tomar en cuenta que los países tienen traidores y…

_—_Disculpen, pero ¿El rey sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza? _—L_e dijo un joven castaño a su lado.

_—_Claro, Seto… si me disculpa _—_ambos se alejaron de la reina con una reverencia.

_—_Mi rey creyó necesario alejarlo de situaciones hostiles _—_dijo el joven que ahora bailaba a su compás.

_—_Su rey es un hombre muy sabio. Creo que si seguía cerca de esa mujer un minuto más… _—_dijo con una mueca lo que causó gracia en el otro _—. _Sólo espero que el estar bailando conmigo no le quite la oportunidad de conquistar a alguien.

_—_Aunque no lo crea, me hace un gran favor, ya que el joven en el que estoy interesado, es sumamente celoso. Mal no le vendrá un poco de su propia medicina, al estar bailando con otros y no concederme una pieza a mi _—_dijo mirando a cierto príncipe de Sun que en esos momentos le daba una mirada mas que irritada _—. _Ve, creo que funcionó _—_dijo entre las risas de ambos.

_—_Muchas gracias por salvarme de esa mujer, pero estoy un poco cansado y me gustaría ir a sentarme.

_—_Por su puesto _—_le dijo galantemente mientras daba una reverencia y un beso en la mano _—. _Ha sido un honor bailar con usted, rey Orochimaru _—_dijo el joven para luego alejarse.

Orochimaru se dirigió a un costado del salón y pidió indicaciones para llegar al servicio higiénico. Cuando llegó se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero sintió que era empujado a dentro y la persona que lo había empujado cerraba la puerta tras de si. Pudo distinguir a la persona perfectamente gracias a la tenue luz que entraba en esos momentos por la ventana.

_—_Rey Jiraiya… _—_fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser empujado contra el lavamanos en donde fue sentado y sus labios atacados en un beso feroz y desesperados _—_espe… si alguien… puede… _—_pero nada detenía al hombre que lo tenía preso del placer.

_—_Por favor _—_le dijo apartándose un poco del cuerpo del menor que temblaba en sus brazos _—_ ¿No sabes acaso, lo mucho que he soñado con tenerte así?

_—_ ¿Pero qué pasaría si alguien se entera? _—L_e dijo bajando la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta que le daría el rey.

_—_Fácil… te hago mi esposo _—_le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo _—. _Te deseo más que a nadie. No sabes lo que he tenido que soportar toda la noche, al saberte cerca y sin poderte tomar para mi _—_le decía atacando su cuello, mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro.

_—_Yo también… pero Tsunade… sabes bien que pasaría si ella… _—d_ijo besando su mejilla mientras que el otro cerraba los ojos para poder sentir mejor las delicadas caricias del moreno _—. _Por favor. No quiero una guerra. He luchado todos estos años para que nada malo pase. Aceptar una relación contigo, sería lo mismo que entregar mi reino a la guerra contra Pétalos. Es mi amor o la guerra. No me hagas elegir _—_le pidió apoyando su frente en el amplio pecho del monarca, que sabía muy bien a lo que se refería el joven.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y con el dolor de su alma tomo una decisión.

_—_Realmente es lo que quieres ¿Cierto? Deseas salvar a Flower y a tus primos, aun a costa del amor que dices tenerme _—_se detuvo un instante, para retrasar lo que estaba a punto de decir _—. _Pues bien. Sólo te pido que seas mío esta noche _—_vio el rostro sorprendido del joven _—, _sólo así aceptaré un compromiso con Tsunade. Aunque eso me condene _—_vio que el joven lo miraba con una clara muestra de no saber a lo que se refería _—. _Entenderás que no pretendo tener un heredero de mi sangre con ella, y al cabo de un año moriré _—_vio que los ojos del menor se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas _—. _No lo hagas, que si no mi voluntad se quebrará. Lo hago por todos, si me caso con ella… ya no habrá problema con guerras internas, y moriré feliz si te supe mío en algún momento _—_pero se vio asaltado por un beso tibio y lagrimas que bañaban su rostro.

_—_No lo digas. No puedo permitir que mueras, por favor _—_le pedía entre sollozos y pequeños besos _—. _No te dejes morir. Ten un heredero con ella y vive para ver un nuevo amanecer _—_le dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la chaqueta del mayor, sin separarse ni un instante de él.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha tremenda, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor llenaban cada espacio en ese lugar, las danzas de sus cuerpos desnudos, bañados por el sudor, les pedían cada vez, más y más contacto.

Jiraiya tomó el cuerpo desnudo del menor y lo recostó en el piso, sobre unas toallas que había en el baño y se posicionó sobre él. Mientras se apoderaba de cada espacio de su piel a base de besos y caricias. Orochimaru gemía por la ola de sensaciones que sentía cada vez que el mayor lo tocaba, sabía que en algún momento se arrepentiría, pero en ese instante sólo quería sentir.

El mayor tomó el miembro del moreno mientras lo llevaba a su boca.

Ha… mmm… ya aaaa… _—_su raciocinio se fue al olvido cuando sintió su pene envuelto por la cálida boca del hombre que tanto amaba y al cual debería perder luego de esa entrega. Sintió como el mayor introducía un dedo en su interior y lo comenzaba a mover en forma circular, llenándolo de más sensaciones. _Ciertamente_ el sentir dos dígitos mas fue más bien molesto, comparado con lo que ahora sentiría. Una puntada lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba cerca del final _—. _Ya... no puedo… haaa… por favor… _—_le rogaba al sentir que el otro sacaba el miembro de su boca.

_—_Sólo dame un segundo _—_le dijo tomando su propio miembro y masturbándolo un poco para ponerlo más rígido. Lo dirigió a la entrada del chico, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente para así acallar el grito que el menor emitió al sentirse lleno _—. _No me moveré… hasta que estés bien _—_le dijo besando las lagrimas que corrían por los finos ojos del chico.

_—_Entonces muévete. Quiero sentirte y olvidarme de todo _—_le dijo moviendo sus caderas, para dar más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo _—. _Haaa… más… dame más… _—_le pedía al sentir como el otro arremetía contra él _—. _Hazme olvidar… te lo ruego _—_le pidió entre sollozos.

_—_Te haré olvidar. Mientras yo olvido a los demás, por que nunca te podré olvidar a ti _—_le dijo empujando más afondo. Tomó al chico por las caderas y lo hizo sentarse sobre él. Quería alargar el tiempo lo más posible. Se movían de manera lenta y sin apartar la vista en ningún instante. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, pero tampoco les importaba. Lo único que deseaban era estar unidos, fundidos, siendo uno solo, para que la sensación les quedara en el cuerpo de forma permanente y eterna _—. _Te amo, y te seguiré amando hasta el ultimo día de mi vida _—_le confesó aferrándolo más a su cuerpo.

Sabía que el final estaba cerca, por lo que tomó el miembro del moreno entre sus manos y lo comenzó a mover de manera feroz al igual que las embestidas que estaba propinando ahora. En un sonoro gemido el rey de Flower terminó por correrse entre el cuerpo de ambos, apretando el miembro que estaba en su interior, logrando con tal acto, que el mayor se vertiera en sus entrañas.

_—_Te… amo _—_le dijo tratando de captar un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Sintió que el otro lo levantaba lentamente para salir de su interior.

_—_Eso fue hermoso, igual a ti _—acarició la cara del menor que le miraba con atención —. _No puedo creer que este sea el final _—_le dijo besándolo suavemente.

_—_Pero es lo mejor _—_le dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiando su cuerpo con agua, para luego vestirse nuevamente, al igual que el otro. Ya estaban completamente vestidos cuando se acercó al mayor y lo besó por última vez _—. _Adiós, rey Jiraiya… adiós, mi amor _—_dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él y yendo al salón donde la fiesta continuaba.

La gente le hablaba, pero él no escuchaba, sólo pasaba una y otra vez las imágenes de sus actos anteriores. Vio finalmente como Jiraiya llamaba a la reina de Pétalos a su despacho y que luego de aproximadamente media hora aparecían nuevamente. Sabía que era lo que estaban apunto de decir y aunque sonara masoquista, debía seguir allí. Sintió cuando Itachi llegó a su lado y lo agarraba del brazo para sacarlo del lugar. Al parecer el rey de Luna también se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, pero él sólo se quedó en su lugar

Debo estar aquí Itachi. Sé que tengo que estar aquí _—_le dijo sin apartar los ojos de los reyes.

_—_Por favor, ponedme atención _—_dijo el rey a lo que los demás se detuvieron en el instante _—. _Sé que es algo apresurado y a mucho de ustedes le llamaran poderosamente la atención, pero frente a ustedes mis leales amigos y a mi familia… quiero comunicar mi compromiso, con la reina Tsunade.

Todo quedó en el más increíble de los silencios. Nadie decía nada. Los príncipes veían a su abuelo como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra. Más no faltaron lo que disimuladamente voltearon a ver al rey de Flower.

Para nadie era un secreto el cariño que ellos se profesaban y los príncipes de Sun, sabían que ese cariño era amor, del más puro.

_—_Es el final _—_dijo Orochimaru en un susurro, mientras lentamente la gente comenzaba a aplaudir y felicitar a los reyes _—. _Sácame de aquí, por favor _—_le pidió a su amigo, sintiéndose desfallecer en cualquier momento.

_—_Sí, vamos _—_le dijo con un suspiro. Salieron del lugar, no notaron cuando algunos príncipes los seguían. Llegaron a un hermoso carruaje que esperaba afuera del palacio _—_ ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien? El viaje a Flower es largo _—_le preguntó al ver la palidez excesiva en el rostro del otro.

_—_Sí. Por favor, convénselo de que tenga un heredero _—_le dijo al abrir la puerta del carruaje _—. _Diles a mis primos que mandaré por ellos dentro de dos meses. No quiero, que dejen mal puesto el nombre de Flower con sus comportamientos infantiles _—_finalmente subió y cerró la puerta mientras emprendía el camino devuelta a su reino.

_—_No entiendo por que mi abuelo lo hizo _—d_ijo un rubio al lado del rey de Luna.

_—_Quizás por amor… no se… _—_le respondió a Deidara.

_—_Supongo que mi primo esta sufriendo mucho _—_dijo Gaara.

_—_Pero él es fuerte… no por nada es el rey de Flower _—_proclamó Sasori.

_— ¿_No entienden, cierto? Orochimaru está enamorado, pero su puesto como rey lo obliga a pensar en lo demás. Aun a costa de su propio sufrimiento _—_término de decir Ron

_—_Entonces quizás mi abuelo sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al comprometerse con la reina... si sabía que lo perdería… lo hicieron con pleno conocimiento _—_dijo Hyoga un poco desilusionado por la actitud de su rey, al ver tal acto como uno de completa cobardía.

_—_Mi madre es muy rencorosa. Pudo haber declarado la guerra si las cosas no hubiesen resultado como pasaron. Quizás por eso… _—_dijo Shun muy apenado por lo que estaba causando el capricho de su madre.

_—_Bueno, sólo podemos esperar a que las cosas lleven un buen camino y que Orochimaru pueda soportarlo bien. Será mejor volver a la fiesta, y felicitar al rey… por su sacrificio _—_terminó de decir Itachi al ver el carruaje alejarse.

Todo estaba dicho, Jiraiya se casaría con Tsunade y se dejaría morir. O eso es lo que él creía, por que en el carruaje que se dirige a Flower iba la salvación a su vida.

En el cuerpo de un joven rey, que sin saberlo, llevaba en su vientre el heredero a la sangre que, desde ya, salvo la vida del rey de Sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **5/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Conversaciones pendientes... el trato de Shun y Shaka**

Los príncipes volvieron a la fiesta, donde los monarcas seguían recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus comensales. Hyoga se acercó al rey, pero no precisamente para felicitarlo.

_—_Su majestad _—_le dijo llamando su atención y la de la reina, mas que nada por el tono frió con el que hablaba _—_ ¿Sería tan amable de concederle unos minutos a sus nietos? Necesitamos hablar… a solas _—e_nfatizó la última parte, para evidenciar el que no deseaba la presencia de la reina de Pétalos. Jiraiya sabía, perfectamente, lo que querían sus nietos, pero no era quien para impedírselos.

_—_Enseguida estoy con ustedes _—_dijo seriamente, tratando de mantener la compostura, aquella que había perdido al ver como su amado rey abandonaba el palacio.

Se giró para ver a la reina y con una reverencia se dirigió hacia su despacho, cosa que notó todo el mundo en el salón, pero que nadie fue capas de decir. En silencio entró al despacho, en silencio cerró las grandes puertas y en el interior encontró a sus nietos.

Las miradas de pena y decepción.

Se encaminó hacia la chimenea y se sentó en el gran sillón que había frente a ella y no tuvo más que resignarse a la que, sabía, sería la más dura conversación son sus ángeles.

_—_ ¿Por qué? _—_Le preguntó Remus, en un susurro ahogado por la angustia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

El sonido llegó como un puñal a los oídos del monarca.

_—_Por el momento no lo entenderían, chicos _—_respondió Jiraiya, levantando su mirada, para poder ver a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en diferentes sillones.

_—_Si no entendemos, explícanos _—_le pidió Naruto, tratando de entender la actitud de su abuelo _—. _Quiero saber, porque no logro comprender el por que de tus actos.

_—_Por años… _—_empezó a hablar Joey _—_por años creímos que estabas mal al mirar tanto al rey Orochimaru _—_vio que su abuelo quería hablar, pero la ira en ese momento lo invadió _— ¡D_éjanos hablar ahora a nosotros, ya bastante dijiste afuera! _—L_e dijo con un tono decepcionado.

_—_Calma, Joey, si llamamos al abuelo es para hablar y entender, no para juzgarlo sin que se defienda _—_le dijo Ed.

_—_No hay nada de lo que me tenga que defender _—_dijo el rey _—. _Sé que los defraudé, pero cuando uno es rey, hay cosas que se deben sacrificar.

_—_ ¿Cómo el amor? _—L_e preguntó con ironía Draco _—_Siempre nos hablaste de lo importante que era el amor _—_le dijo parándose de golpe _—_ ¡Y ahora vienes y te comprometes con… con… esa! _—_Terminó dejándose caer, por la frustración.

_—_ ¡Draco, ten mas respeto con la reina, respeta por lo menos el titulo! _—_Lo retó Hyoga _—_Todos estamos muy exaltados, así no lograremos llegar a nada… será mejor hablar mañana.

_—_ ¡No! _—D_ijeron los menores levantándose de sus asientos. Pride, se acercó a su abuelo y se arrodilló frente a él, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del mayor.

_—_Abuelito, por favor, lo único que queremos es que seas feliz, pero sabemos que con ella no lo serás, no si sigues amando al rey Orochimaru _—_todos veían al joven y se fueron acercando de a poco _—_ ¿Por qué lo sigues amando, no? _—L_a pregunta impacto a todos, y las miradas se dirigieron al rey.

_—_Por favor, mis niños _—_les dijo mirando a todos _—. _No me hagan esto más difícil, yo… yo amo y amaré siempre a Orochimaru, pero ya lo hablamos _—_les dijo bajando la mirada, cosa que sólo hacia en presencia de sus ángeles _—. _Sé que no lo entenderán ahora, pero en un futuro…

_—_ ¡No entenderé nada! _—_Le gritó Remus, perdiendo su siempre eterna paciencia _—_Tú nos hablaste. Toda nuestra vida nos hablaste que lo más importante era el amor _—_le indicó dejando que las lagrimas descendieran por sus mejillas _—, _pero yo no quiero sufrir así, no quiero sentir lo que se que sintió el Rey Orochimaru cuando anunciaste tu compromiso.

_—_Tú no lo viste, abuelo, pero el rey estaba destrozado _—_dijo Draco acercándose más al mayor _—_ ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando lo vi subir a su carruaje? _—L_e dijo seriamente, logrando que el mayor elevara la vista y conectara sus ojos con los plateados de Draco _—"_Allí va un hombre muy fuerte, por que de haber sido yo, me hubiese quebrado en ese mismo instante" _—_dijo dejando que las lagrimas descendieran al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos.

_—_Te estas obligando a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida _—_le dijo Hyoga, posando una mano en el hombro del hombre.

Estaban por seguir hablando, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

_—_Disculpen, sólo venía a ver si estaba todo bien _—_dijo la reina de Pétalos, entrando por la puerta.

_—_Disculpe mi descortesía, su majestad, pero creo haber sido bastante claro al decir que necesitábamos hablar con el rey a solas _—_le enfatizó Hyoga _—. _Así que le pediría, encarecidamente, que se retire un momento, sólo estaremos aquí un minutos más.

_—_No es necesario _—_dijo el rey poniéndose de pie _—. _Todo lo que hablamos, se quedará aquí y nada ha cambiado _—_dijo seriamente.

_—_Esta bien, abuelo _—_dijo Remus poniéndose de pie _—. _Te pido que elijas al hombre con el que me voy a casar, ya que no voy a elegir a nadie _—_dijo volteándose, para no verlo a la cara.

_—_Creo recordar que me dijiste que ya lo habías elegido _—_le expuso curioso por el comentario del castañito.

_—_Así es, pero confió en tu criterio. De todas maneras no pretendo elegir un futuro marido por amor, no me están dando el mejor ejemplo de ello _—_dijo casi escupiendo acido _—. _Con su permiso, me retiro a mis aposentos, no estoy de animo de celebrar nada _—_dijo saliendo del despacho, seguido muy de cerca por Draco y Quatre, que imitaron sus acciones y se fueron también.

_—_Iré a despedirme de unos amigos, luego me retirare de la velada _—d_ijo Naruto y salió junto a Deidara _—. _Buenas noches, "majestad" _—_dijo casi con desprecio, mientras que su mellizo sólo debe una reverencia.

_—_Por mi parte, saldré un rato al salón, para que no les extrañe a la gente, la falta de los príncipes _—_dijo Ed luego se giró a su gemelo _—_ ¿Vienes, Pride? _—L_e preguntó con una ceja enarcada al ver que el chico no apartaba la mirada del fuego de la chimenea, pero al instante reaccionó y con una inclinación, salió tras su hermano.

En el despacho sólo quedaron Hyoga, Joey, el rey Jiraiya y la reina Tsunade. Todo estaba envuelto en el mas inmenso de los silencios, pero Joey lo rompió al levantarse y acercarse a su abuelo.

_—_Sólo espero que el corazón no se te rompa el ver como el rey Orochimaru haga lo mismo que tú y se case con alguien a quien no ama y tampoco amará _—_le lanzó , para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

_—_ ¡Joey, ven en este instante y discúlpate por tu impertinencia! _—_Le rugió el peliblanco, pero el joven ya estaba fuera del lugar _—_Lo siento mucho, su majestad, pero es joven e impulsivo, debe disculparlo _—_le pidió, mirándola a los ojos.

_—_ ¿Qué es lo que tiene que disculpar, abuelo? _—_Le dijo el mayor de sus nietos y el único que quedaba en el salón _—_ ¿Qué le digan a la cara lo que todos en la fiesta sabían? No culpes a Joey por ser sincero y no ocultarse en excusas para evitar los problemas _—_luego de eso se puso de pie y se acerco a la reina _—. _Lo siento su majestad, pero al aceptar el compromiso con mi abuelo, se ganó el odio de los príncipes _—_luego de esa, "declararon de guerra", salió del despacho, lanzando la puerta, lo mas fuerte posible.

_—_Reina, yo… _—_trató de excusarse el rey, pero la hábil mujer, le interrumpió.

_—_No se preocupe, su majestad _—_le dijo con una sonrisa, falsa obviamente _—. _Como bien dijo el príncipe, sabía perfectamente a lo que me enfrentare al ser su esposa, pero estoy dispuesta a todo y poco a poco ganarme su amor y el cariño de los príncipes _—_le dijo con ilusión en la voz, claro no era real, pero hasta no estar casada con el rey, no podría hacer nada malo contra los "malditos mocosos", pero ya tendría su oportunidad.

_—_Es muy amable de su parte, su majestad _—_le dijo el mayor luego le ofreció el brazo para salir del despacho y volver a la fiesta.

Los días comenzaron a pasar el ambiente en el palacio era mas tenso del que la mayoría imagino.

Los celos de los pretendientes, estaban a la orden del día y lo peor era que todo el mundo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La reina Tsunade, tuvo que aguantarse el maldecir a los príncipes de Sun en más de una oportunidad, ya que los chicos se las ingeniaban para hacerle la vida imposible a la ambiciosa mujer, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. No, ella lucharía hasta el final.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los príncipes y sus pretendientes, vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Por uno de los jardines, paseaba un príncipe. Tranquilo y apacible, sin que nada lo molestara, hasta que un hermoso canto llego a sus oídos. Caminó hasta un establo y vio que en el interior sólo había un joven adiestrador de caballos, que cepillaba a un hermoso corcel de color castaño, el cual se dejaba cuidar, tranquilamente en brazos del muchacho, era de apariencia frágil, pero a la vez se veía una persona de carácter fuerte, su cabello rubio, bajaba por su espalda, hasta la cintura, la piel clara y las manos suaves a la vista. El muchacho cantaba una hermosa melodía.

Sekai ga sounani mo

kanpanni kawarutu wa omowana ikedou

shizuka ni yami wo toukashite

aruite aruite miyouto omou

yuuguritemo chikazukeru tenai

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

El príncipe sólo lo podía escuchar, sin apartarse de aquel lugar, sentía como la melodía lo iba envolviendo. Se sentía flotar y cerró lo ojos y se dejó llevar.

Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo

dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga iiyone

tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesouni natte

soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda…

Sin querer pisó unas hojas que había cerca y llamó la atención del joven cuidador.

_—_Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención molestarlo _—_dijo muy avergonzando por ser descubierto en tal acto.

_—_Su majestad _—_dijo haciendo una reverencia _—, _por favor no se disculpe, fue mi error el estar distraído en horas de trabajo _—_dijo solemnemente y con respeto, como se debía a una persona de su categoría y teniendo frente a el a un príncipe _—. _Siento mucho si lo molesto mi canto…

_—_ ¡No, por favor! _—L_e dijo interrumpiéndolo _—M_e gustó mucho su melodía y me encantaría que me la enseñara, completa si es posible _—_le pidió.

_—_Será un placer, príncipe Shun _—_se acercó un poco a la entrada se inclinó, como si estuviese apunto de dar un concierto _—. _Por favor tome asiento _—_le indicó un banquillo cerca del establo, que estaba frente a una fuente comenzó a cantar.

Namida yori mo yasashi uta wo

Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo...

Sekai ga sounani mo

Kanpanni kawarutu wa omowana ikedou

Shizuka ni yami wo toukashite

Aruite aruite miyouto omou

Yuuguritemo chikazukeru tenai

Yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

Omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa

Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo

Dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga iiyone

tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesouni natte

Soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda

Anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante

Daishita koto naikamoshiranai

Demo soredemo furete ita yo

Kanashimi youri sono nukumori wo

Yuuguritemo chikazukeru tenai

Yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

Omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa

Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Kuru, kuru mawaru

Chikyugi kuru, kuru kawaru

Chikan sekai no hate ni

Aai wo yono kobi sakebi yume wo...

Yuuguritemo chikazukeru tenai

Yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

Omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa

Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Lalalalalalala...

Namida yori mo yasashi uta wo

Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo...

Cuando terminó de cantar se fijó que el príncipe aplaudía su melodía y se sintió feliz por eso, pero también se fijó que una persona se alejaba del lugar, entre las ramas, pudo reconocer perfectamente la figura de la persona que se iba.

_—_Realmente lo confundiste _—_le dijo el peliverde, dejándolo un poco descolocado.

_—_ ¿Cómo dice, su majestad? _—P_reguntó un poco confundido.

_—_Me refiero al príncipe Ikki _—_le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo del rubio _—_ ¿Te gusta, cierto? _—M_ás bien le ratifico.

_—_No se que decir, su majestad, es su pretendiente y yo… _—_estaba realmente avergonzado por la situación.

_—_No te apenes. Aun no me dices tu nombre _—_le dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_Lo siento, su majestad _—_se disculpo por su descuido _—. _Mi nombre es Shaka _—_se presentó el rubio.

_—_Bueno, Shaka, pues te decía que no tienes por que preocuparte, de hecho… _—_le dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él _—. T_e contare un secreto _—_le expresó de manera cómplice _—_realmente a mi no me gusta el príncipe Ikki _—_vio el rostro sorprendido del muchacho _—. _Es cierto, a mi quien me gusta es el príncipe Hyoga _—_le confesó, para luego ponerse erguido, ya que al contarle su secreto, ambos se habían inclinado un poco _—, _así que te ayudaré a que conquistes al príncipe de Pétalos y tú me enseñaras tu melodía, para cantársela a mi amado _—_finalizó, sonriendo más de lo que había estado asiendo, como lo hace un niñito que planea una travesura.

Shaka estaba con la boca abierta.

¿Desde cuando la persona de la que esta enamorado tu amado, te ayuda a conquistarlo?

Realmente no lo sabía, pero tendría que darle crédito al peliverde, por su práctico plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **6/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Un Dragón que ataca… Un cachorro inocente.**

Era un hermoso día y lo único que querían hacer los príncipes de Sun, era olvidarse de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

El rey Jiraiya había dado ordenes precisas de que se alistara todo en el pueblo, por que esa misma noche, contraria nupcias con la reina de Pétalos, la reina Tsunade.

_—_ ¡No puedo creer que lo haga! _—G_ritó Naruto, arto de la farsa que significaba tener que estar feliz por el matrimonio de su abuelo y "esa" mujer.

_—_No hay nada que se pueda hacer, hermano _—_le dijo Quatre, mientras arreglaba la túnica que traía puesta, ya que no quería arruinar el traje que ocuparían para la ceremonia.

_—_Yo voy a dar una vuelta _—_les comunicó Joey, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta _—_ ¿Alguien me acompaña? _—L_e preguntó a los demás que lo miraban, pero sin mucho animo.

_—_Voy contigo _—_le Dijo Remus, caminando a su lado _—_ ¿Nadie mas viene? _—L_e preguntó a los demás, pero al no obtener respuesta se dirigió a la salida.

Caminaron en dirección a los establos y pidieron que les ensillaran a sus caballos. El corcel de Joey era hermoso de color Blanco y con unos hermosos ojos azules, llamado Drache. El corcel de Remus es color castaño y tenía unos hipnóticos ojos dorados, su nombre era Meergrundel.

Galoparon por los terrenos del castillo y se dirigieron al bosque que estaba cerca. Ambos eran muy buenos jinetes y podían pasar horas montando a sus caballos.

Llegaron a un lago y desmontaron para que los animales pudieran beber un poco de agua.

Se sentaron cerca de un árbol y se pusieron a ver al cielo, cada uno sumergido en sus propios recuerdos.

Joey tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, no era que no le gustaran los halagos que cada día recibía por parte del Príncipe Yami, pero el combate que había tenido con Seto, había sido magistral.

_Se había puesto a practicar un poco de esgrima para despejar su cabeza, estaba solo en el salón y lanzaba estocadas en el aire. De un momento al otro, sintió como su espada chocaba contra otra espada en un sonido seco. Vio que quien portaba la otra arma, era nada mas ni nada menos que el General de Flower. Seto Kaiba. Vio determinación en los ojos del otro y luego de un sentimiento se lanzó con todo contra el hombre. _

_Lucharon por casi una hora y Joey estaba agotado, mas no así el general que se veía más fresco que una lechuga. Finalmente la espada del príncipe cayó al piso y la espada del general contra el pecho agitado del menor._

_Seto alejó la espada y extendió una mano para que el príncipe la tomara y se pusiera en pie. El menor no esperó nada y estrechó la fuerte mano que lo elevó con tal facilidad que parecía mentira. Pero tan fuerte fue el impulso que cayó directamente en los brazos del mayor._

_Se sintió completamente rojo y vio como el moreno miraba sus labios, casi con hambre. Siendo un príncipe y sabiendo que luego de un combate había que premiar al vencedor, se acercó al hombre y lo besó dulcemente. Nunca nadie lo había derrotado, nunca nadie lo había besado y tampoco nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir esa opresión en el pecho._

_Luego de separarse se fue del lugar dejando a un impactado general que no sabía muy bien que es lo que había pasado._

Desde ese día no se había vuelto a ver con el general y era mas bien por que estaba decidido a aceptar al general como su marido, pero era mejor estar lejos de el por lo que quedaba de tiempo, sino, no sabía que sería capas de hacer con el hombre que ganó todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.

Remus estaba decidido a quien recibiría como marido, pero estaba feliz por algo que descubrió hace unos días.

_Caminaba en dirección a las caballerizas, cuando sintió un ruidito proveniente de los establos. Se asomó asiendo uso de su baja estatura._

_Pudo a ver la silueta de dos hombres que se besaban como si no existiera nada en el mundo. _

_Estaba completamente azorado, ya que podía ver las manos de los otros dos en el cuerpo contrario, vio como el que tenía el cabello más largo elevaba al otro desde sus nalgas y como este amarraba sus piernas en las caderas del otro._

_Sintió como alguien se acercaba y trató de ocultarse, pero ya era tarde._

_—_ _¿Qué hace aquí, príncipe Remus? __—P__reguntó el rubio que tenía al frente._

_—__Yo… __—__estaba muy nervioso, por haber sido descubierto, pero un gemido los hizo voltear y ver como los otros dos se restregaban uno contra el otro._

_—_ _¡Oh! __—E__l rubio no pudo decir nada más, pero se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del menor así que prefirió parar a los otros, para evitar el mal rato __—__Ustedes __—__los llamó __—__ ¿Podrían ir a otro lado, por favor? __—__dijo con tono muy fuerte, lo que logró que el que estaba montado sobre el de pelo largo se bajara rápidamente._

_Tanto Remus, como su acompañante quedaron impactados al ver de quienes se trataban. El hombre de cabello largo, era nada mas ni nada menos que el príncipe Sirius, de Pétalos y su acompañante, el conde Severus Snape de Luna._

_Creo que no están dando el mejor ejemplo de decoro al príncipe Remus __—__les dijo el rubio muy molesto con los otros dos._

_—__Conde Lucius Malfoy __—__dijeron los dos, pero sin ser capaces de mirar a las dos personas que los descubrieron "con las manos en la masa"._

_—__No se angustien, por favor __—__dijo el menor llamando la atención de los tres __—. __Si bien no era el lugar adecuado, no creo que sea malo demostrar así el amor __—__les dijo con una sonrisa para luego dar vuelta dejar a los tres hombres, terriblemente impactados __—. __Conde Malfoy ¿Me acompañaría a buscar a mi hermano? __—L__e dijo para dejar a los otros dos solos, cosa que logró una sonrisa en los labios de los otros tres._

_Ciertamente había sido un impacto descubrir al Príncipe y al Conde en esas actitudes, pero un real alivio, ya que si elegía a Lucius como marido, cosa que ya había decidido, los otros dos no estarían para nada desilusionados._

Joey y Remus se pusieron en marcha a palacio nuevamente, era hora de prepararse para el matrimonio, por mucho que les pesara, ya estaba decidido.

Cuando llegaron a palacio las cosas estaban que ardían. Vieron como la gente corría de un lado para el otro llevando manteles al jardín, donde había cientos de mesas para recibir a los invitados para la recepción.

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder tomar un baño y alistarse.

La hora había llegado, todo el reino se encontraba presente, para presenciar el tan esperado enlace.

Los príncipes llegaron todos juntos en una de las carrozas reales, llevaban trajes completamente de color azul, desde el pantalón y la chaqueta, hasta la capa que traían puesta y en cual llevaban bordados, los animales impresos en sus pulseras. Cada uno llevaba su corona y mostraban sus rostros severos, no precisamente por guardar la compostura, si no más bien, por que tenían claro que lo que estaba apunto de pasar, condenaría la vida de su abuelo.

El Rey Jiraiya llegó unos minutos después, en otra carroza. Venía vestido con las ropas reales, de color negro la capa real que le llegaba al piso, con adornos bordados hechos con hilos de plata. Su rostro serio y tranquilo, pero de repente vio entre los aldeanos a su amado príncipe, pestañó y ya no estaba. Sentía el corazón hecho trizas y veía a Orochimaru en todos lados. Había soñado con él desde el día que estuvieron juntos, pero aun así debía seguir con los planes, para que su reino y los demás no se vieran perjudicados.

Llegó al trono, donde el arzobispo lo esperaba para poder realizar la ceremonia y coronar a su esposa como reina de Sun.

La música que anunciaba la llegada de la reina comenzó a sonar y la gente dirigió su mirada a la entrada, por donde aparecía la mujer, del brazo de su hijo mayor, Sirius.

Jiraiya la recibió y ambos se pararon frente al hombre que celebraría la unión de los monarcas.

La ceremonia fue corta, como una ceremonia real debía ser y cuando esta terminó, el arzobispo coronó a Tsunade, presentando al pueblo a su nueva reina.

Naruto estaba asqueado por la situación y tenía una angustia tremenda, pero de pronto vio al final del gran salón una persona cubierta por una capucha de color negro. De haber sido cualquier persona no le importaría, pero vio que la persona movía sus manos de manera nerviosa y entonces pudo reconocer ese color tan pálido de piel.

_—_Deidara _—_llamó a su hermano y cuando lo hizo le indicó que viera en su dirección.

El joven siguió con la mirada, la dirección que le indicaba su hermano y lo pudo ver.

_—_Creo que ya se, que canción le cantaremos a los recién casados _—_dijo con una sonrisa de lado _—. _Naruto, avísale a los chicos que cantaremos… _—_le susurró al oído y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

Le avisaron a los siete que era lo que pasaba y decidieron que era una muy buena idea.

El rey y la reina se sentaron en el trono fue el momento que Hyoga se arrodilló ante ellos, seguido de sus hermanos.

_—Solicitamos la_ autorización a sus majestades, para entornan una melodía en "su" honor _—_dijo el mayor, mandando el mensaje oculto que le pidieron sus hermanos.

_—_Adelante, hijos. Si esta en sus corazones darnos ese regalo, será bien recibido _—_les dio el pase y los chicos se pusieron en torno al piano en el cual empezaba a tocar Hyoga.

_Siento la suave brisa entre mis manos,_

_Luciérnagas brillar, brillar,_

_Míralas volar._

_Una nueva sonrisa hay en mi cara hoy_

_No puedo evitar saludar_

_A todo aquel que veo pasar._

Cantaban Naruto y Deidara, hacinado que el corazón del rey diera un vuelco, ¿Por qué precisamente esa canción, habían entonado para ellos?

_Cuando se que no te volveré a encontrar_

_Las lágrimas, las horas junto a ti_

_Son pasados ya_

_Y bueno, las lágrimas ya secas borran mi dolor_

_Los sueños que ocultaba dentro del corazón_

_Son ya una absurda preocupación_

_Por eso, la tristeza la recibiré sonriendo_

_Como si fuera una vieja amiga del ayer_

_Porque así te lo prometí..._

Habían cantado todos juntos, Jiraiya sólo quería que esa tortura terminara, pues sabía que los chicos lo estaban haciendo en forma de tortura por lo que había hecho

_Pétalos de flor entre mi pelo_

_Susurran sobre mí:_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese adiós tan cruel?"_

_No puedo reprocharte tu partida_

_La vida es así, ya vez_

_Nadie decide lo que pudo ser_

Cantaron Ed y Pride, entonando con su melodiosa voz, desgarrando el corazón de dos personas, el rey Jiraiya y el encauchado al final del salón.

_Aunque hoy me ahogue tu recuerdo_

_Mi espíritu quiere luchar_

_No quiere llorar_

_Por eso, aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos_

_Por sus piezas escapara la felicidad_

_Que un día sentí, junto a ti_

Quería llorar, tenía una angustia tremenda y sentía cada una de las palabras que decían los chicos eran dirigidas a él. Descubrió que así era, cuando al mirar al frente se dio cuenta que los nueve príncipes lo estaba mirando a el.

_Si me miras, descubrirás que mis palabras son sinceras_

_La tristeza me ayudará a sobrevivir_

_Porque así te lo prometí..._

_Y ahora, las lágrimas ya secas borran mi dolor_

_Los sueños que ocultaba dentro del corazón_

_Son ya una absurda preocupación_

_Por eso, la tristeza la recibiré sonriendo_

_Como si fuera una vieja amiga del ayer_

_Porque así te lo prometí..._

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida.

Los chicos que aun seguía cantando de dieron cuenta de que se iba y dirigieron su mirada a su abuelo, que se veía terriblemente incomodo. Fue en ese momento en que Hyoga decidió actuar. Dejo el piano y sus hermanos siguieron cantando a capela. El mayor de los príncipes corrió a la entrada y antes de que el encapuchado saliera lo abrazo y dejó que las lagrimas que caían de se agolparan en su pecho, justo en ese momento sus hermanos cantaban la ultima estrofa e hizo que el encapuchado levantara la cara, pero sin dejar que nadie mas lo viera, sólo para susurrarle al oído lo que quedaba de la canción.

_Incluso cuando el dolor me ahogue_

_Seguiré luchando_

_No me esconderé nunca de la soledad_

_Porque así te lo prometí..._

La gente se dividía entre saber quien era el encapuchado y aplaudir la canción de los príncipes.

Jiraiya quería que el mundo se detuviera en ese mismo momento, para tomar una daga y enterrarla en su corazón. No era para él y Tsunade la canción ¡Era para Orochimaru! No se había equivocado. Si había visto a su amado rey cuando llegó y aun así siguió con esa farsa.

En la puerta Hyoga mantenía abrazado a esa persona, mientras lo guiaba a la salida.

_—_ ¿Por qué vino, su majestad? _—L_e preguntó cuando llegaron al carruaje que lo llevaría de vuelta a Flower.

_—_Necesitaba ver que todo terminara bien _—_le dijo sacándose la capucha dejando que el príncipe lo viera a los ojos. Ojos que se veían más iluminados que antes.

_—_Pero mi abuelo morirá dentro de un año _—_dijo desanimado y fue en ese momento en que Orochimaru tomó la más difícil decisión de su vida.

_—_Príncipe Hyoga ¿Puedo contar con tu absoluta discreción? _—L_e preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y viendo como el joven se paraba derecho y asentía seguro _—_El rey Jiraiya no morirá _—_le dijo firme y vio la confusión del hombre que tenía en frente _—. _La última vez que nos vimos… bueno yo… _—_estaba nervioso. Era la segunda persona que lo sabría, ya que sólo su sanador lo sabía en este momento _—_estoy esperando un hijo del rey _—_le dijo muy bajito, para que absolutamente nadie mas lo escuchara.

Hyoga estaba impactado y ahora más furioso que nunca. Frente a él se encontraba el único amor de su abuelo y además en su vientre llevaba al verdadero heredero del reino Sun, ya que si bien ellos eran los príncipes herederos, el hijo directo del rey se convertía automáticamente a su sucesor al trono. Mas ahora se encontraba en un carruaje, en el vientre de su papá y sin ser consiente que su padre se había casado con una mujer que no merecía ese puesto.

_—_Mi abuelo debe saberlo, aun esta a tiempo de… _—_se estaba dando vuelta cuando la mano del rey lo detuvo.

_—_Por favor, príncipe, prometiste discreción y ahora mas que nunca debes cumplir tu rol de príncipe heredero _—_le dijo en tono firme _—. _Mi hijo no sabrá nunca quien es su padre, pero quiero que su lugar en el trono de Sun sea ocupado por ti, se que tienes un gran corazón y confió en que serás un gran rey y que el trono de mi hijo quedara en las mejores manos _—_le suplicó.

Hyoga podía sentir que la vida estaba mal en muchos aspectos y esta era la peor de todas. Vio que los ojos del rey se comenzaban a aguar, por lo que termino por asentir.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

El destino de ese pequeñito ya había sido decidido, pero sabía que en algún momento se sabría la verdad. Él no tomaría un trono que no era suyo. Él coronaria a su tío o tía como monarca de Sun. En algún momento ese ser que iba a nacer, se sentaría en su trono, como siempre debió haber sido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **7/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Una melodía a la luna**

Los gemelos habían estado insoportables y nadie sabía por que.

Ed no toleraba que nadie le hablara y por más que sus hermanos trataran de saber la razón, él sólo los mandaba lejos, olvidando como siempre, que era un príncipe que debía mantener el decoro y la calma.

Ya había pasado el primer mes desde que los pretendientes de los príncipes estaban alojados en el palacio real y las cosas no iban del todo bien, mucho menos con las escenas de celos y las peleas entre los pretendientes.

Ahora el problema radicaba en Edward y Pride. El primero por que esta cada vez más insoportable y el segundo por que pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en el salón de música y sólo salía para las comidas o tener que ir al baño, ya que en el lugar no había uno.

Ed caminó tranquilamente lo que quedaba de distancia para poder llegar al salón y entrar a interrumpir a su gemelo en lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y las dulces notas interpretadas en un piano de cola, se colaron por sus oídos.

En el interior del salón estaba su hermano, tocando el instrumente de manera armonios y tranquila.

_—_ ¿Puedo pasar? _—L_e preguntó, ya con medio cuerpo dentro del salón.

_—_Si ya entraste, no veo el problema _—_le dijo el otro muchacho, sin perder la concentración de lo que hacía, sólo se contenía de momentos, para escribir en la partitura que tenía frente a él.

_—_ ¿Qué compones? _—L_e preguntó Ed, cuando llegó a su lado.

_—_No sé _—_le contestó tocando nuevamente y parando para agregar nuevas notas _—. _Sólo empecé por aburrimiento y ahora tengo una melodía bastante extensa _—l_e dijo mostrándole su mas linda sonrisa.

_—_Haber como suena _—_lo incitó.

De repente, el salón se llenó de la hermosa melodía que salía desde los mágicos dedos de Pride. Era tranquila y relajante. Un sonido constante acompañado de notas que le hacían el argumento perfecto.

La puerta que había quedado abierta, dejo salir las notas que empezaron a llenar el enorme palacio y llamar la atención de los habitantes del lugar.

De un momento a otro, el salón se encontró repleto de gente. Los encargados de palacio, los príncipes, los reyes y los invitados. Todos disfrutando de tan maravilloso sonido.

La melodía se detuvo y la efusividad de los aplausos trajo a los gemelos de vuelta a la realidad y recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

_—_Pride, esa melodía es realmente hermosa _—_le dijo Naruto, al llegar a su lado. Seguido de los otros príncipes.

_—_Sí, es muy bonita ¿La escribiste tú, pequeño? _—L_e preguntó el rey, llegando a su lado, seguido de su esposa.

_—_Sí, abuelo _—_dijo completamente rojo por los halagos de las personas que se acercaban a felicitarlo.

_—_ ¿Y cómo la llamaras? _—L_e preguntó el hombre que se había parado a su lado, sin que se diera cuenta.

_—_ ¿No sé? _—_Dijo con sinceridad _—P_ero en algún momento le encontraré el nombre adecuado _—_le contesto sonriendo, gesto que fue de vuelto por todos.

_—_El príncipe Pride es muy talentoso para su edad _—_dijo el Comandante Mustang, ganándose el bufido del príncipe Ed, que se levantó del lado de su hermano y salió del salón.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, ya que el menor solía hacer ese tipo de cosas desde hace unos días.

El más feliz con esta situación era el Conde Wrath, ya que la mayoría de los desplantes del joven iban dirigidos a la misma persona, Roy Mustang.

Afuera de palacio, mas específicamente en los jardines, se encontraba el príncipe Ed, poco menos y patinado las piedras.

_—_ ¿Molesto, su majestad? _—S_onó una voz a su espalda que le resultó de lo más burlesca.

_—_Idiota _—_bufó antes de darse vuelta _—_ ¿Qué busca aquí, Coronel? _—L_e preguntó en tono molesto.

_—_ ¿Por qué le molesta tanto que alabe las aptitudes de su hermano? _—_Le dijo acercándose al menor que se mostraba seguro en su posición _—_Si no fuera tan infantil…

_—_ ¡Yo no soy infantil! _—_El coronel se limitó a alzar una ceja.

_—_ ¿Ah no? _—L_e dijo divertido _—_ ¿Entonces fue idea mía que el otro día se mostrase tan infantil cuando le robe un beso? _—E_l color rojo en las mejillas del menor le demostró la veracidad de sus dichos.

_—_No fui infantil, sólo que me sorprendí _—_le dijo tratando de parar el ritmo cardiaco acelerado que estaba sufriendo, al recordar como el coronel lo había "atacado" cerca del lago _—_ ¡Además no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer! _—L_e gritó indignado y volteándose para que el mayor no lo viera a la cara _—U_sted puede halagar a quien se le de la gana _—_le dijo comenzando a caminar.

El coronel se quedó en su lugar, mas que nada para no molestar mas a su futuro esposo, por que si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Edward Sun lo elegiría por sobre todos, no se resistiría a sus besos.

La tarde cayó y Pride por fin salió de su reclusorio personal, sólo para ir a tomar un poco de aire.

El sol estaba abajo y el cielo empezaba a plagarse de hermosas lucecitas que bailaban al son de los vientos, acompañando a la luna como sus pequeñas vigías.

_—_ ¿Príncipe? _—L_o llamaron desde atrás y se giró para ver de quien se trataba _—_ ¿Se encuentra bien? _—L_e preguntó al ver la mirada triste del pequeño.

_—_Sí, gracias por preocuparse, joven Envy _—_le dijo corriéndose a un lado para que el hombre se ubicara junto a el.

_— ¿_Por qué tan melancólico, su majestad? _—L_e preguntó al ver que el chico no le dirigía la mirada y enseguida entendió el porque _—_Ya veo por que _—_dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

_—_No sé a que se refiere, joven _—_le dijo un tanto contrariado.

_—_ ¿Sabe? _—L_e dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el árbol cercano a la banca donde se encontraba el príncipe _—C_uando llegué a palacio creí que podría tener una posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de su majestad _—_Pride sólo lo escuchaba, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que emanaba de su corazón _—, _pero en poco tiempo me di cuenta que el esfuerzo que hiciera, sería en vano _—_se volvió para mirar al menor _—. _Su corazón ya eligió y yo no soy el elegido _—_le dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_Lo siento _—_dijo el menor, confirmando las sospechas del hombre parado frente a él _—. _Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos me sentí muy mal al no poder corresponderle, por eso me encerraba en el salón de música para tratar de aclarar los estragos que se formaban en mi cabeza _—_le confesó.

_—_La melodía que escuchamos hoy día, ¿Es para mí? _—P_reguntó emocionado.

_—_Sí, fue escrita pensando en usted, es lo único que podría hacer por usted _—_le dijo apenado.

_—_Y me hace tremendamente feliz _—_le dijo acercándose _—, _es una hermosa sonata _—_le dijo cuando llego a su lado _—, _pero aun no la nombra _—_le recordó.

Pride vio al hombre frente a él y no pudo evitar asociarlo con la melodía que había escrito. Hay parado frente a el, dejando que luz de la luna lo bañara por completo, si era el escenario perfecto para su sonata.

_—_Creo saber que nombre le podré poner a la sonata _—_le dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al salón de música, seguido del hombre.

Al llegar al lugar, volvió a interpretar la melodía y fue consiente de que no se encontraban solos en el lugar. Vio que tras de la puerta una sombra conocida se fundía con la noche, disfrutando de la melodía al igual que el hombre para quien fue escrita.

Al terminar se volvió a parar frente a ese hombre.

_—_Tú fuiste la luz que necesité para entender que es lo que sentía _—_le dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida _—. _Y ya se como llamar a tu melodía _—_le comunicó _—. _Luz de Luna, tu fuiste la luz que vino del reino Luna, para iluminar mi mente _—_le confidencio, dejando un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

_—_Muchas gracias, su majestad _—_se enfiló a la salida del lugar _—. _Sé que se Lord Elric será tremendamente feliz a su lado _—_salió del lugar dejando al joven en silencio y afuera encontró el tope de su felicidad _—. _Y espero que usted, lo hagas todo lo feliz que se merece _—_se alejó nuevamente.

_—_Lo haré, no tiene que recordármelo _—_le pronuncio feliz, ya que estaba seguro de que su corazón y el del príncipe Pride, se enlazaron la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ed estaba molesto y mucho más por que sabía la razón de su molestia.

_—_Maldito estúpido _—_dijo entrando al salón de música y encontrando a su gemelo allí

_—_ ¿Qué pasó ahora? _—L_e dijo con aire cansado.

_—_Estoy molesto… y tu melodía triste no me va a calmar _—_le advirtió al ver que el muchacho dirigía sus dedos al piano.

_—_ ¿Quieres cantar entonces? _—Le_ dijo resignado. Cuando Ed estaba así, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

_—_Sí, pero quiero algo fuerte, algo con ritmo, alegría, no sé _—_dijo dando vueltas por el lugar y llegando a la parte donde había un órgano escondido el cual sacó y salió del salón seguido de su hermano.

_—_ ¿Se puede saber a donde llevas eso? _—L_e preguntó Pride, sin dejar de seguir a su impulsivo gemelo.

_—_Si toco el órgano aquí, el abuelo se molestará mucho _—_le dijo como zanjando el tema.

Llegaron al jardín y sintonizó el instrumento.

_—_ ¿19sai? _—L_e preguntó Pride, al reconocer la melodía.

_—_Sí ¿La recuerdas?_ —L_e preguntó motivado por el fuerte sonido del instrumento.

_—_Sí _—_le dijo soltando el aire _—. Vamos_ a cantar _—_le dijo acercándose a su lado y ocupando la mitad del instrumento.

Comenzaron a tocar la melodía, que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

_Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?_

_Anata no kisu de mou karada mo mune mo toketeshimaisou_

Cantaban a dúo, sin dejar de tocar el órgano, que parecía mimetizarse con sus dedos

_Daikiraina boku 19 sai_

_Daikiraina boku 19 sai_

_Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni_

_Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisu shite kureru no?_

Pride comenzó a divertirse con eso, todos los días tocando una dulce melodía y ahora tocaba una llena de sonidos que parecían despertarlos.

_Daikiraina hibi 19 sai_

_Daikiraina kao 19 sai_

_Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai_

_Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no..._

_Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo torinozoku no ga muri nara_

_Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou?_

_Chuuburarinna yume 19 sai_

_Chuuburarinna uso 19 sai_

_Kuroage hachou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai_

_Kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no ii no..._

Tocaban con ánimo y cantaban con fuerza, esa canción les recordaba muchas cosas y cada frase les llegaba directo a las entrañas.

_Daikiraina boku 19 sai_

_Daikiraina boku 19 sai_

_Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai_

_Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no..._

_Kuroage hachou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai_

_Kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no ii no..._

Terminaron realmente agotados y no era para menos, normalmente cantaban con sus hermanos, pero esta vez era para votar las frustraciones de Edward y como su hermano gemelo, Pride se permitía esos pequeños lapsos de tiempos.

_—_ ¿Ahora si me dirás que te pasa? _—Le_ preguntó sentándose en la banca que estaba cerca.

_—_El coronel me besó _—_vio que su hermano comenzaba a reír muy bajito y sólo logró molestarlo más de lo que estaba _—_ ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! _—L_e gritó.

_—_ ¡Edward Sun, respeta tu titulo! _—_Le regañó por su forma de expresarse, pero luego no pudo evitar reír nuevamente _—_ ¿Por eso estuviste insoportable todos estos días? _—L_e preguntó divertido.

_—_ ¿Y te parece poco? _—L_e contraatacó.

_—_Sólo fue un beso, Ed, no le veo… _—_se calló angostando los ojos y luego sonrió de lado _—. _Te gusto _—_y no fue una pregunta.

_—_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! _—_Le dijo completamente rojo, pero al ver la ceja alzada de su gemelo, no pudo contener más el aire en sus pulmones _—_Sí… creo que me gusto.

_—_ ¿Y es tan malo, como para que te comportaras como un cretino con quien se atravesara? _—L_e dijo divertido y molesto por la actitud de su hermano.

_—_No estaba siendo un cretino _—_se defendió.

_—_ ¿Ah no? _—L_e dijo poniéndose de pie _—_Le arrojaste jugo a la cara de Naruto, por una simple broma…

_—_Bueno eso…

_—_Hiciste llorar a Remus por tus gritos de que era un entrometido…

_—_OK eso…

_—_ ¡Estuviste a punto de golpear a Joey cuando te dijo que ya eligió a su pareja! _—L_e gritó exasperado, pero es que realmente había sido más que un cretino en esa semana.

Ed no sabía donde esconderse, al parecer había actuado muy mal con sus hermanos y les tendría que pedir una disculpa.

_—_Lo siento _—d_ijo realmente arrepentido.

_—_No te preocupes, Ed, sabes que los chicos no te tomaran rencor por eso, pero medítalo bien si es que te trastornó el beso del coronel ¿Por algo será, no? _—L_e dijo alejándose del lugar y dejando a su hermano solo.

_—_Creo que sí _—_dijo para si mismo, luego de que su hermano lo dejara _—. _Al parecer causas demasiadas cosas en mi, Roy Mustang _—_meditó al cielo, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **8/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Decisiones finales**

Sólo quedaban unos 10 días para que los príncipes decidieran quienes serían sus parejas y futuros maridos.

Los días pasaban y por lo menos, aquellos que ya sabían a quien elegirían por pareja estaban más tranquilos que los que aun no lo podían decidir bien.

Quatre caminaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, nadie podía sacarle nada.

Todo desde que había salido a cabalgar con Draco, otro que también andaba como en las nubes.

El sol inundaba los sentidos, estaba haciendo un calor casi insoportable y no parecía que esto se pasaría.

_—_Draco, detente _—_le gritó Quatre al ver como su hermano apresuraba más el galopar de su caballo.

Draco no parecía querer detenerse y de hecho no lo hizo.

_—_ ¡Mierda! _—_Dijo Draco al ver como su corcel se dirigía raudo a uno de los acantilados con la clara intención de querer saltar al otro lado.

_—_ ¡Draco! _—_Gritó Quatre al ver el peligro que estaba corriendo su hermano.

Trató de alcanzarlo, pero el rubio iba muy adelante. Fue en ese momento que sintió como un caballo pasaba mucho más rápido a su lado y lo rebasaba.

Harry estaba dando un tranquilo paseo en caballo por los alrededores del palacio real de Sun, cuando de repente sintió como uno de los príncipes clamaba con desesperación el nombre de su amado.

Aceleró el correr de su caballo y con horror vio como el corcel de Draco se acercaba al acantilado poniendo en riesgo su preciada carga.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y le quitó las riendas a Draco que lo miraba impresionado. Trató de detener al animal, pero este no hacía caso, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo arrastró a su caballo dejando al otro animal libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Draco sentía que el alma se le caía al suelo. Estuvo a punto de morir por el estúpido animal. Si no fuera por el príncipe Harry, no sabía que hubiera pasado.

_—_ ¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad? _—_Le preguntó Harry, al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el rubio.

Draco se obligó a volver del mundo de inconsciencia en el que estaba ara poder responder.

_—_Sí, gracias _—_no estaba muy consiente y mucho menos cuando sus ojos se conectaban con los del príncipe de Luna.

_—_ ¡Draco, dios dime que esta bien! _—_Le decía Quatre entrando en un estado de histeria absoluta.

_—_Tranquilo, hermano, estoy absolutamente bien _—_le dijo acariciando su espalda. Al parecer Quatre estaba más alterado que él.

_—_Será mejor que vuelvan a palacio, sus majestades _—_les dijo Harry.

Los dos chicos asintieron y Draco se dio cuenta de que no tenía un caballo en el cual regresar. Harry al darse cuenta de lo mismo subió al suyo y estiró la mano.

Si gusta, podría llevarlo en mi corcel.

Draco lo quedó mirando, sobre ese caballo, con su porte real y el misticismo que lo rodeaba, era tan atrayente. El problema es que ya se había dado cuenta de eso y realmente… le encantaba.

Harry tomó la mano del príncipe y lo impulsó para que quedara sentado delante de él.

Draco no se esperó eso. Había pensado que quedaría tras el príncipe, y así aprovecharía para pasar sus brazos alrededor del moreno, pero luego se sorprendió gratamente cuando Harry rodeo con una mano su estrecha cintura y empezó a cabalgar de regreso al castillo.

Quatre sonrió al ver la interacción entre ambos príncipes. Su hermano lucía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el príncipe de Luna lo había notado y tenía una radiante sonrisa. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar a su amor.

Lo había visto en la mañana. No le había contado a sus hermanos, pero se había encontrado con Lord Barton en mas de una ocasión.

_Todo había empezado cuando sus hermanos lo retaron a una competencia de tiro al blanco y el lanzó su saeta demasiado lejos y fue a buscarla. Cuando rastreó por un buen rato se dio cuenta de su error. La flecha se había clavado en la pierna de un hombre que trataba infructuosamente sacarla._

_— ¡__Lo ciento mucho! __—L__e dijo corriendo en su ayuda._

_—__No se preocupé, su majestad __—__respondió al ver la preocupación en los ojos del príncipe __—. __Sólo es una flecha __—__le dijo, para calmar un poco el corazón del niño._

_—_ _¿Le duele mucho? __—__Le preguntó con un leve murmullo._

_—__No tanto como ver sus ojos reflejando tanta preocupación __—__dijo con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor._

De ese día en adelante había estado citándose con Trowa e incluso se habían besado más de una vez. Sólo esperaba que las dos semanas que faltaban para el anuncio y la otra para el matrimonio pasaran pronto.

En el palacio, Naruto se paseaba en la habitación de su hermano. Deidara le había pedido que lo esperara ahí mientras iba a buscar algo a su despacho.

_—_ ¡Por fin! _—_Le dijo al verlo cruzar la puerta mientras traía entre sus manos dos fotografías _—_ ¿Para que las trajiste? _—_Le dijo asombrado.

_—_Por que las necesitas _—_sólo dijo eso y se las entregó.

Naruto tenía entre sus manos las fotografías del príncipe Sasuke de Luna y el príncipe Sai de Pétalos.

Suspiró y se dejó caer a la cama.

_—_ ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil? _—_Se dijo mirando las fotografías.

_—_Te ayudaré, pero tienes que ir respondiendo mis preguntas ¿Bien? _—_Naruto asintió.

_—_Sólo espero que me puedas ayudar _—_le dijo mirando el anillo de su hermano, igual a la alianza que descansaba ahora en su regazo, esperando por ser usada o no.

_—_Cuando cierras los ojos, y quiero que lo hagas, ¿En quien piensas?

_—_El príncipe Sasuke _—_dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_Piensa en una broma o un momento de diversión.

_—_El príncipe Sai _—_dijo riendo.

_—_Estas en un lago tranquilo, disfrutando de la paz ¿Quién esta tomando tu mano?

_—_El príncipe Sasuke _—_dijo con un aire soñador.

_—_Estas llorando y no estamos nosotros para apoyarte, pero sientes que alguien te abraza y te aconseja _—_él ya había notado para donde estaba enfocado el corazón rebelde de su hermano, pero ahora debía dárselo a entender a Naruto.

_—_Bien, no sé, creo que… creo que el príncipe Sai _—_dijo aturdido, había estado respondiendo sinceramente sus preguntas, pero también se dio cuenta que respondía a nombres alternadamente _—. _Esto no esta resultando, Deidara _—_le dijo bajando la cabeza.

_—_Claro que funciona _—_le contestó con una sonrisa _—_ ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta? _—_Le preguntó.

_—_ ¿Darme cuenta de qué? De que sigo mas confundido que antes; que no se si amo al príncipe Sasuke o al príncipe Sai; que en unos días mas tendré que decidir con quien casarme y me siento en un torbellino _—_sin querer las lagrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Deidara sonrió, a veces su hermano era tan infantil y otras hacía un drama en un baso de agua. Se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

_—_Naruto, hermanito, respóndeme una ultima pregunta y te prometo que al fin podrás encontrar una respuesta _—_sintió como su hermano sollozaba pero asentía _—_ ¿Al príncipe Sai, lo ves con el amor de tu vida o tu amigo?

_—_ ¿He? _—_Ciertamente eso no se lo esperaba _—N_o entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra _—_le dijo mirándolo con sus ojitos azules bañados por lagrimas.

_—_Las respuestas que me diste, todas las que involucraban a la parte de tu corazón estaban enfocadas al príncipe Sasuke, mientras que las partes que involucraban cariño o momentos divertidos te evocabas a los recuerdos del príncipe Sai _—_Naruto ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar su hermano _—. _Quiero decir, que según yo, el príncipe Sasuke es el que ocupa tu corazón, por lo menos la parte romántica de él. El príncipe Sai esta en otro plano, uno mas cercano a nosotros, a él lo podrías ver como a un hermano o un mejor amigo, pero no creo que más.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sintió como su hermano se separaba de él y lo vio salir de la habitación. Se encontraba solo y tenía en su regazo, las dos fotografías y el anillo que el príncipe Sasuke que le había regalado.

Hace unos días, cuando paseaba con el moreno por los jardines del palacio, este le entregó el anillo, pidiéndole que lo aceptara como esposo. Naruto no respondió nada en ese momento y le dijo que sólo el día de la decisión final sabría su respuesta.

Unos días después del encuentro con el príncipe vio que su hermano portaba la misma alianza. Fue entonces que Deidara le explicó que esas sortijas las ocupaban los príncipes de Luna y que él la usaba por el amor que le tenía al rey, ya que él no tenía nada que pensar. Amaba a Itachi y se casaría con él en cuanto pudieran.

Naruto miró la alianza en sus manos y empuñó la mano acercándola a su corazón, esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

El tiempo de la decisión de los príncipes había terminado y el Rey Jiraiya llamó a sus nietos al despacho, el cual iba a ser cerrado por fuera y por dentro para que nadie saliera o entrara mientras se llevara a cabo la importante reunión, pero al entrar los jóvenes hicieron saber su problema inmediatamente.

_—_No la queremos aquí _—_le dijo Joey al ver a la Reina Tsunade sentada junto a su abuelo.

_—_En eso ustedes no tienen incumbencia _—_les dijo el mayor.

_—_Entonces yo no me pienso quedar _—_dijo Draco, mientras se daba vuelta.

_—_ ¡Draco, vuelve enseguida y siéntate! _—_Le gritó el rey.

Los nueve príncipes abrieron sus ojos de manera desmesurada. Nunca en todos los años que llevaban al cuidado del rey el hombre los había gritado.

La reina por su parte sonreía al ver la reacción de los mocosos. Si bien era la reina. Los malditos príncipes no la respetaban para nada y lograban poner al rey en su contra en reiteradas ocasiones, pero ella le había exigido el participar de esa reunión, se lo debía por ser su esposa. El rey se vio desalmado ante la exigencia de su reina y no tubo mas que decir que si.

Draco volvió a su asiento y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía herido y humillado ante esa mujer. Remus se sentó junto a su hermano y lo miró fijamente para darle paciencia, la misma que él también estaba empezando a perder.

Las puertas fueron cerradas y los pretendientes esperaron fuera del salón. La mayoría molestos por la actitud del rey para con sus nietos, pero más que nadie el príncipe Harry, que sintió partírsele el alma al ver la cara de dolor que puso su amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **9/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Debate por una decisión**

El rey estaba quieto en su lugar. Le había dolido demasiado el haber gritado a Draco, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Él había sacrificado su amor por la paz de los reinos y no permitiría que los chicos la pusieran en peligro al enfrentarse a la reina.

_—_Quiero que tranquilamente me vayan diciendo los nombres de las personas que eligieron para ser sus esposos y compartir sus títulos reales _—_les dijo con paciencia, pero aun viendo el dolor en los ojos de su Dragón _—. _Iremos por edad, será de mayor a menor y quiero que esperen sus turnos y respeten las decisiones de sus hermanos, de todas formas les iré preguntando en el proceso, no quiero que luego opten por una mala elección.

Por la cabeza de todos los príncipes, paso la misma afirmación

"_No puede ser tan mal como la de nuestro abuelo"._

Bien Hyoga ¿Quién es el elegido por tu corazón? _—_Le preguntó con dulzura. Él sabía a quien había elegido su nieto, por lo que estaba feliz de su decisión.

_—_Elijo como esposo al Príncipe Shun de Pétalos _—_dijo decidido, no había otra elección y ya contaba con el apoyo de su amor.

En un giro del destino, que él no se esperaba, el príncipe Ikki del reino Luna había renunciado a su cortejo por el joven príncipe y Hyoga no se enteró del motivo, hasta que el mismo Shun le dijo que se las dio de celestina con un hermoso domador de caballos de su reino. Ciertamente había notado la belleza de Shaka, pero para él, no se comparaba con la de Shun. Ahora se encontraba aliviado por toda la situación.

_—_No tengo nada que preguntar, hijo mío, tienes mi bendición para casarte con el Príncipe Shun, si este acepta ser tu consorte y acompañarte en el reinado de Sun el día que muera y tú asciendas al trono como sucesor directo.

Hyoga sólo asintió, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería él el próximo rey de Sun, sino el pequeño o pequeña que se gestaba en el vientre del rey Orochimaru, el que ahora debería tener un poco menos de dos meses de embarazo.

Sigamos _—_dijo el Rey _—. _Joey, dame el nombre de la persona que elegiste para ser tu consorte _—_le pidió amablemente.

_—_Elijo como esposo al General Seto Kaiba del reino Flower _—_respondió con altanería, como siempre.

_—_ ¿Con un General? _—_Dijo la reina ganándose la atención de los demás. _—_Pensé que elegiría mejor a su pareja, príncipe Joey. Por ejemplo mi hijo, el príncipe Yami, estaría orgulloso de llevarlo al altar.

_—_No tiene permitido interferir en esto "su majestad" esta aquí en calidad de oyente y no pienso cambiar mi elección por alguien a su favor, muchísimo menos por el Príncipe Yami, que aprendió perfectamente de usted sus artimañas para conseguir lo que quiere _—_la desafió con la mirada.

_—_ ¿Qué intenta decir con eso? _—_Preguntó la mujer, molesta por el desafió.

_—_Que su hijo es eso, un hijito de mamá, que no sabe tomar decisiones por su cuenta y yo necesito a mi lado aun hombre, no a un mocoso _—_terminó con una sonrisa.

_—_Joey, te pediría que te controles _—_le dijo el Rey, pero ciertamente estaba a favor de lo que su nieto decía, el príncipe Yami era toda una joyita _—. _En cuanto a mi esposa, ella puede dar su opinión, pero no así tratar de cambiar la elección de uno de los príncipes _—_habló claramente _—. _Joey, tienes mi bendición para casarte con el General Seto Kaiba _—_vio como su nieto asentía, pero aun así no terminaba de matar a su esposa con la mirada _—. _Edward, por favor hijo, dame tu elección _—_le pidió tranquilo.

_—_Elijo como esposo al Comandante Roy Mustang del reino Luna _—_dijo fuerte, como para dejárselo en claro a la reina y que esta ni siquiera abriera la boca. Pero aun así, la mujer lo hizo.

_—_Creo que uno de sus pretendientes es el Conde Wrath ¿No? _—_Dijo con seriedad y golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa del escritorio.

_—_Así es, pero el conde sólo tiene 26 años. El comandante en cambio tiene 31. Digamos que me gustan mayores, supongo que usted me entenderá, creo que también hay bastante diferencia de edad entre usted y mi abuelo _—_le dijo picado por lo que había provocado al inicio de la reunión, es decir, el rostro deprimido de su hermano Draco _— ¡A_h, no! Lo siento, la diferencia de edad era con el rey Orochimaru.

_—_Edward _—_le advirtió el rey al ver como la reina apretaba los puños sobre la mesa y la satisfacción en los rostros de sus nietos _"Dios, mis ángeles son unos demonios"_ pensó agotado _—. _Tienes mi bendición para casarte con el Comandante Roy Mustang _—_dijo soltando un suspiro _—. _Pride, pequeño, tu elección por favor _—d_ijo cansado y eso que sólo llevaba cuatro, aun le faltaban cinco más y los peores.

_—_Elijo como esposo a Lord Alphonse Elric del reino Pétalos _—_dijo con una adorable sonrojo.

Obviamente la reina no tuvo nada que agregar en esta elección, ya que uno de los miembros de su comitiva había sido elegido.

_—_Pride, tienes mi bendición para casarte con Lord Alphonse Elric _—_le dijo sonriendo. Al parecer las dudas de su niño se habían evaporado en las notas de su hermosa melodía _—. _Naruto _—d_ijo casi con duda _—, _tu elección, mí ángel _—l_e pidió casi con miedo a la reacción del revoltoso príncipe.

_—_Elijo como esposo al príncipe Sasuke de Luna _—_dijo decidido y vio como la reina empezaba a abrir la boca _—. Y_ no, no elegiré a Sai, por que a él lo quiero mucho, pero como un amigo en el que puedo confiar y sentirme apoyado, pero a Sasuke lo amo.

Los príncipes sonrieron al ver la decisión en las palabras del mas alocado de su hermano, al parecer estaba haciendo una buena elección, por que el carácter calmado del príncipe de Luna podría neutralizar su hiperactividad.

_—_Naruto, tienes mi bendición para casarte con el príncipe Sasuke de Luna _—_le dijo negando con la cabeza. Ya no sacaba nada con regañarlos, al parecer los príncipes nunca respetarían a la reina _—. _Deidara, sé tu respuesta, pero debes darla de todas maneras _—_dijo resignado, mientras escribía el nombre del monarca de Luna. Todo el mundo sabía la respuesta de Deidara.

_—_Elijo como esposo al Rey Itachi de Luna _—_dijo feliz, mientras acariciaba su alianza.

Esta vez la reina ni siquiera se molesto en hablar, el amor que esos dos se profesaban era notable desde todas partes.

_—_Deidara, tienes mi bendición para casarte con el Rey Itachi de Luna _—_le dijo con cariño _—. _Aunque me dolerá el verte partir para atender tus deberes como consorte del Rey _—_vio como Deidara le sonreía. Suspiró, ahora venía lo más difícil, ya que aun le provocaba cargo de conciencia el tener que casar a sus pequeños _—. _Draco _—_vio como el menor bajaba más la cabeza, pero esta vez no podría hablar con él al respecto, quizás después lo buscaría para disculparse con el rubito _—. _Príncipe Draco, danos a saber la elección que has tomado _—_dijo recuperando su compostura.

_—_Yo… _—_se sentía mal, quizás fue por el reto del rey, pero tenía una angustia terrible y todo por culpa de esa mujer _—_Elijo como esposo al Príncipe Harry de Luna y espero que en cuanto nos casemos me saque de aquí _—_sentía que los ojos le ardían de orgullo y rabia.

_—_Draco _—_lo llamó, pero el rubio ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, suspiró resignado _—. T_ienes mi bendición para casarte con el Príncipe Harry de Luna _—_si la reina iba a decir algo se quedó completamente callada al ver las miradas de advertencia que los otro ocho príncipes le estaban mandando _—. _Príncipe Remus, dime por favor quien es el elegido de tu corazón.

_—_Elijo como esposo al Conde Lucius Malfoy del Reino Flower _—_dijo feliz, pero aun acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

_—_ ¿El conde Malfoy? _—_Preguntó la reina.

_—_Sí, y si me quería decir por que no elegí al Príncipes Sirius, debo decir que no esta en mi el quitarle la pareja a otras personas, y si el príncipe esta enamorado del conde Snape, yo si soy feliz por ellos.

La mujer estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, ya que evidentemente lo había dicho por que ella se interpuso entre su esposo y el mocoso de Flower.

_—_Remus, tienes mi bendición para casarte Conde Lucius Malfoy del Reino Flower _—_carraspeó incomodo por la atmósfera, menos mal que sólo quedaba uno. Así podría abrir las malditas puertas y dejar entrar a los prometidos de sus nietos, quizás así se calmara un poco el ambiente _—. _Finalmente, Quatre, dinos el nombre de tu elegido para desposarte _—_le dijo mas tranquilo.

_—_Elijo como esposo Lord Trowa Barton de Pétalos _—_lógicamente la reina no dijo nada, Lord Barton era un hombre espectacular y además pertenecía a su reino.

_—_Quatre, tienes mi bendición para casarte Lord Trowa Barton de Pétalos _—_dijo cerrando el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie para mirar a los príncipes que repitieron su acción _—. _Me enorgullezco de sus decisiones y me complace decirles que en una semana mas se realizaran los matrimonios en los cuales se enlazaran a sus futuros esposos _—_se acercó a la puerta y dio tres golpes.

El sonido fuera de la puerta les indicó que ya habían sacado los cerrojos y estas se abrieron dando paso a los pretendientes. Algunos de estos estaban ahí sólo por protocolo, como el príncipe Sirius, el conde Severus, el consejero Envy, el príncipe Ikki y el general Nagato.

Mis nietos ya han decidido quienes serán sus consortes, por lo que les pido se acerquen cuando los llame.

El Rey sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una caja de plata tallada exquisitamente con figuras milenarias pertenecientes al reino, mismas figuras que estaban talladas en las pulseras de los príncipes de Sun. Dentro de la cajas habían nueve cajitas mas pequeñas y dentro de ellas las alianzas que hacían de ilusiones y serían llevadas por los príncipes y sus prometidos hasta el día de su matrimonio cuando serían cambiadas por las sortijas reales y las alianzas las guardaran los príncipes para que estos las entregaran a su hijo o hija mayor, al momento que estos se comprometerán.

Príncipe Shun, acérquese por favor _—_le dijo con dulzura al ver como el joven se acercaba tímidamente a donde se encontraba Hyoga que le sonreía y extendía su mano para que el chico lo tomara. Ambos se acercaron a donde estaba el rey y se arrodillaron frente a él _—. _Poneos de pie, mis niños _—_bien no eran precisamente niños, pero que más da _—. _Como le dije a Hyoga, me alegra que seas su prometido y espero que le des el amor que él te profesa.

_—_Muchas gracias, su majestad _—_dijo con un asentimiento y estiró la mano izquierda al igual que Hyoga para que el rey les pusiera las alianzas.

Luego se alejaron para dar paso a los otros prometidos.

_—_General Kaiba _—_llamó al castaño, que primero se alineo en su sitio y luego caminó hasta ubicarse junto al príncipe Joey, que le sonreía, mientras el príncipe Yami apretaba los puños de rabia.

Como pasó la vez anterior, ambos se acercaron al rey y este bendiciendo su unión les colocó las alianzas para comprometerlos.

Comandante Mustang _—_llamó al hombre que sonrió de lado, logrando que su pequeño prometido se sonrojara.

Los besos entre ellos dos se habían vuelto más habitúales y Ed no tuvo más que admitir que le encantaba el comandante presumido.

Lord Elric _—_llamó al hombre que sonrió con dulzura, al igual que Pride.

Un poco alejados de ellos, el príncipe Envy veía al rubio con ternura. Le dolía no haber sido elegido por ese ángel, pero estaba feliz por que él fuera correspondido.

Príncipe Sasuke _—_llamó a un anonadado moreno.

Sasuke vio que Naruto aun no se había puesto el anillo que él le había entregado, por lo que había perdido toda esperanza con él. Vio que le sonreía y le entregaba la alianza antes de ir donde su abuelo y el moreno entendieron enseguida. Tomó la mano izquierda del rubio y fue él quien le puso el anillo.

Sai sólo levantó los hombros, no es que no le gustara Naruto, pero ciertamente el príncipe Gaara se veía eróticamente salvaje y al parecer no estaba molesto ni nada por el estilo con el compromiso del rubio con el príncipe de Luna.

Su majestad _—_llamó al Rey que se acercó a su amado y juntos se acercaron a donde estaba el monarca.

No se arrodillaron frente a él, ya que la jerarquía en este caso era el mismo, por lo que sólo les entrego la alianzas al rey Itachi y este fue el que se comprometió con el rubio que parecía volar en una nube.

Príncipe Harry _—_llamó al moreno.

No le extrañó a nadie que todo el mundo se tensara al recordar lo que había pasado en la junta con los príncipes. Harry se acercó a su prometido y lo tomó de la mano. Draco levantó la mirada y vio la preocupación en la cara de su prometido y colocó su mano en su mejilla dándole una sonrisa para calmarlo. Lo habría besado, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Conde Malfoy _—_llamó al rubio.

La reina estaba molesta por este compromiso por que creía haber tenido todo listo para que su hijo y el principito se comprometieran, pero no contó con que su hijo se enamorara del Conde Snape y que este le correspondiera.

Lord Barton _—_el hombre se acercó con elegancia y se paró junto a un muy sonrojado Quatre que apenas era consiente de lo que estaba pasando, sólo miraba a su prometido que tuvo que guiarlo frente al rey para que los comprometiera.

Las parejas se pararon frente a los reyes e inclinaron sus cabezas al igual que los demás pretendientes.

Ya estaba decidido y las parejas estaban comprometidas en una semana contraerían nupcias.


	10. Chapter 10

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **10/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**En busca de la concepción**

El reino Sun estaba prácticamente de cabeza. El matrimonios de los príncipes, significaba un gran show mediático del cual todo el mundo quería enterarse. Las floristas llenaban el palacio de hermosos arreglos, algunos llevados a pedido de los organizadores de la boda y otros enviados como ofrendas por parte de los ciudadanos. La comida estaba toda lista. El palacio estaba en su más espectacular estado y estaba preparado para recibir a los más de cuatrocientos invitados que aparecerían desde los distintos reinos.

En la habitación de Hyoga, estaba realmente el centro de la conmoción. Los chicos habían decidido que se prepararían en esa habitación.

Sakura, Relena, Saly Po y Téa, hacían todo lo que podían para poder ayudar a los chicos para que estuvieran listos a la hora de decir el "Si, acepto".

Como mandaba la tradición. Los príncipes llevarían túnicas de color azul y en las espaldas llevarían bordados de sus bestias protectoras.

Jiraiya entró súbitamente a la habitación y con una señal despachó a las chicas para poder quedar a solas con sus nietos.

_—_ ¿Cómo amanecieron mis niños?

_—_Ansiosos… creo _—_le respondió Joey al ver que sus hermanos no respondieron.

_—_Chicos, ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con Draco por favor?

Los ocho príncipes miraron al rubio que estaba volteado hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera había mirado a su abuelo desde que habían salido del salón el día de la junta. Estaba al pendiente de que el rey se le acercara, normalmente se iba del lugar o llamaba a sus hermanos para no tener que hacerle frente. Por las noches cerraba la puerta de su habitación con llave y no respondía cuando el rey llamaba para hablar con él. Pero ahora estaba apunto de casarse, en sólo unas horas se casaría con Harry y partirían a Luna esa misma noche.

_—_Claro.

Hyoga respondió y miró a sus hermanos para indicarles que salieran de la habitación.

Adentro sólo quedaron el rey y el príncipe. Jiraiya se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero Draco no se movió de su lugar. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las cortinas al ser sopladas por el viento del mediodía.

_—_Draco, necesitamos hablar _—_vio que el chico no hizo el mas mínimo atisbo de voltearse o contestar, por lo que soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo para empezar el monologo _—. Sé_ que no debí haberte gritado, no estaba en mi el obligarte a nada, pero todo esto ya me esta colmando los nervios _—_se puso de pie y se acercó por atrás para abrazarlo por la espalda _—. _Perdóname mi ángel, no debí desquitarme contigo.

_—_Pero lo hiciste _—_dijo Draco por primera vez, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar _—. _Y lo peor es que fue por defenderla a ella.

_—_Es mi esposa…

_—_Deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres? _—L_e dijo soltándose del agarre y volteándose _—N_o me vas a decir a mi que amas a la reina y que por eso la defendiste, por que sabes perfectamente que no te lo creeré en lo mas mínimo.

_—_No pretendía decir eso, pero evidentemente debo tenerle un mínimo de respeto, Al final de cuentas es la mujer que me va a acompañar hasta el último día de mi vida y además porta un titulo al que, aun siendo rey, debo un respeto inconmensurable.

_—_Ja, ahora es por eso. Pues gracias. La próxima vez tendré la decencia de hacerle una reverencia, quizás así no vuelva a sentir el dolor que viví cuando me gritaste en su honor _—_Draco se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando al jardín en donde el altar estaba siendo preparado _—. _Por favor déjame terminar de arreglarme. Mi futuro esposo estará esperándome y quiero estar presentable para la persona que amo.

Jiraiya no fue capaz de decir nada mas, sólo se resignó a salir de la habitación. Afuera los chicos estaban esperando. Los miró y sólo soltó el aire para irse.

Naruto entró rápidamente y encontró a Draco en la misma posición, pero se notaba en las manos empuñadas, que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Se acercó y lo jaló para abrasarlo fuertemente. Los demás llegaron a su lado y lo abrazaron también. Nunca esperaron que la separación con su abuelo se llevara a cabo por un tercero.

Finalmente estaba todo listo. Los príncipes estaban en condiciones de presentarse ante la gran concurrencia y fue entonces en que las trompetas dando el avisó de que sus majestades, el rey Jiraiya y la reina Tsunade avanzaban a los tronos ubicados al lado derecho del altar. Al lado izquierdo se suponía debían estar los reyes del reino con el que se aliarían en torno al matrimonio, pero el rey de Luna era uno de los novios, por lo que en su lugar se encontraba el príncipe Ikki en representación de Luna. El rey de Flower no se encontraba, nada obligaba el que estuviera allí, ya que ninguno de los príncipes estaba vinculado al enlace, por lo que el príncipe Sasori, al ser el mayor, estaba en representación del reino Flower. Jiraiya no sabía si sentirse aliviado o deprimido por esto.

Nuevamente las trompetas sonaron y por ellas entraron los prometidos que se fueron ubicando en frente del altar para esperar a sus prometidos. El sonido de las trompetas, les indicó la llegada de los príncipes de Sun.

Se fueron ubicando en orden de izquierda a derecha frente al altar: el príncipe Hyoga y el príncipe Shun; el príncipe Joey y el general Kaiba; el príncipe Edward y el comandante Mustang; el príncipe Pride y Lord Elric; El príncipe Deidara y el rey Itachi; el príncipe Naruto y el príncipe Sasuke; el príncipe Draco y el príncipe Harry; el príncipe Remus y el conde Malfoy; el príncipe Quatre y Lord Barton.

La ceremonia fue extendida ya que en esta ocasión, eran nueve las parejas que se enlazarían. Los anillos de compromiso fueron puestos en cajas de cristal que fueron entregados a los príncipes de Sun y las alianzas de oro fueron puestas en los dedos anulares de las manos izquierdas, lo que los declaraba automáticamente unidos en santo matrimonio.

La algarabía se desató en el mismo instante en que el obispo que oficializó la ceremonia les indicó que podían besar a sus parejas.

La fiesta de recepción fue maravillosa y los reyes abrieron el baile seguido de las nueve parejas. Ya cerca de las 7:00 de la tarde y los reyes de Luna, sus hermanos y sus cuñados se despidieron de los reyes y príncipes de Sun para partir a sus tierras. Como dictaminaba la ley los reyes debían pasar su noche de bodas en el palacio de Luna y sus hermanos no tuvieron el más mínimo problema en partir inmediatamente, muchísimo más Draco que sólo esperaba estar lejos de esa detestable mujer.

_—_Sus majestades.

Deidara quedó maravillado al bajar del carruaje. El palacio real de Luna era realmente hermoso y la luz de la noche parecía proporcionarle un aire mágico a todo el lugar.

_—_ ¿Te gusta?

Le preguntó el rey al oído, al ver como su esposo se había quedado impresionado con el panorama que mostraba el palacio real. Deidara sólo asintió y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Itachi lo guió al interior del palacio. El lugar mostraba su elegancia nata y los detalles que los príncipes habían estado agregándole a su hogar. Lo guió por un largo pasillo en el que al final había una puerta doble con el emblema de Luna en la entrada. Abrió las puertas y lo hizo entras cerrando las puertas por la espalda.

Deidara no fue capas de dar un sólo paso cuando sintió que lo giraban y atrapaban sus labios en un beso hambriento. La ola de calor subió por su cuerpo y sólo fue capas de responder con el mismo fulgor al ósculo.

Se fueron acercando lentamente a la cama sin siquiera separarse un poco.

_—_Dios… necesito res… respirar _—_le dijo Deidara al ver que su esposo estaba tan impaciente por querer devorarle la boca.

_—_Deidara, mi Deidara _—_le dijo acunando su rostro en sus manos.

_—_Y seré tuyo para siempre.

Se empinó y lo besó llevándolo a la cama y haciéndolo sentarse en ella para luego sentarse a horcadas sobre él y hacerlo acostarse lentamente. Se entretuvo mordiendo tras la oreja de su esposo, más que nada para hacerlo perder los estribos. Cosa que consiguió fácilmente y terminó de espaldas en la cama con su amado rey sobre él, prácticamente devorando su cuello y sintió como empezaba a quitar lentamente las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Un rito de jadeos y peticiones se escucharon en lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ambos, pero que sólo les había tomado un par de segundos. El tiempo necesario para quedar completamente desnudos, en un lío de pies y brazos. Sus labios hinchados daban muestra de la pasión con que se besaban.

Itachi devoró a su esposo, no dejó un solo espacio de su cuerpo sin capturar entre sus labios. Lo besó de pies a cabeza y se entretuvo en su miembro llevando a Deidara a la locura. Lentamente lo fue preparando para recibirlo por primera vez. Quería dejar impregnado su cuerpo de la esencia maravillosa que se desprendía de su amado.

Deidara jadeaba y rogaba por más atenciones. Sentir los dedos de su marido en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco. Se incorporó, haciendo que Itachi sacara los dedos de su entrada y lo mirara fijamente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo.

_—_Tómame, mi amor.

El tono dulce y suplicante con que le habló su amor, le bastó a Itachi para ubicarse entre sus piernas y empezar a entrar lentamente. Vio como su hermoso rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor y se inclinó para besarlo furiosamente en la boca, logrando que por unos segundos, Deidara dejara de pensar en la intromisión. Se quedó quieto por un buen rato, controlándose para no arremeter en ese instante al sentirse aprisionado en ese cálido panal.

Deidara movió sus caderas al sentir que la intromisión ya no dolía tanto como en un principio. Sentía cada vez que entraba y salía y como de repente se inclinó para absorber entre sus labios uno de sus pezones. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta y fue el aliciente propicio para que Itachi comenzara a bombear más fuerte en su interior.

Su danza frenética los llevó a la locura y los dejó sumidos en el limbo de sus deseos, hasta que al final llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre de su pareja.

Sintió como Itachi se desplomaba sobre él, pero que ponía las manos a los costados para no aplastarlo. Corrió los cabellos negros de su rostro mojado de sudor. Vio como levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente. Sintió cuando salió de su cuerpo y miró el miembro flácido de su marido, bañado de su propia esencia y unos hilos de sangre que le demostraban que su virginidad había sido rota por el hombre que ama y al cual se había entregado sin reparos.

Itachi subió a gatas hasta ubicarse a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura acercándolo para que se apoyara en su pecho. Lo besó por última vez, antes de rendirse a los encantos de la noche y el cansancio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **11/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**En busca de la concepción II**

La fiesta en el palacio de Sun fue realmente maravillosa y los asistentes a tan fabulosa celebración se empezaban a retirar.

Las parejas bailaron toda la velada y sólo se detuvieron por unos minutos para despedirse de los príncipes que partían a Luna esa misma noche.

En una esquina de la pista de baile se podía ver al príncipe Remus con su esposo, el cual ahora portaba también su titulo real, el príncipe Lucius Malfoy. Bailaban abrazados y Lucius le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

_—_ ¿Estas feliz?

Remus levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos celestes que lo conquistaron en la fiesta de presentación de sus hermanos y con el que había contraído nupcias hace sólo unas horas.

_—_Soy la persona más feliz del mundo Lucius, sólo por el hecho de estar a tu lado.

Lucius sonrió y descendió para darle un sutil beso en los labios. No era correcto que llamara demasiado la atención, ya que su matrimonio aun no se había consumado. Cosa que le recordó que podía estar haciendo actividades mas interesantes con su joven esposo, en vez de estar bailando para complacencia de los espectadores. Por lo que lo sacó de la pista de baile y disimuladamente se lo llevó lejos del barullo de los comensales.

_—_ ¿Dónde vamos?

Se volteo para ver la mirada inocente de Remus. Se sentía un poco culpable por quitarle su inocencia a tan temprana edad, pero era su deber de marido, el velar por la salud de su amado.

_—_Es hora de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Remus.

El príncipe se sonrojó hermosamente por el descubrimiento del significado de las palabras de su marido. Pero ciertamente tenían que consumar su amor y si era con Lucius, no tenía por que temer.

_—_Vamos entonces

La sonrisa delicada que adornaba el rostro de Remus, fue suficiente para que Lucius descendiera y lo besara con una pasión desmedida, haciendo gemir a Remus en el beso.

Luc… ahh… tenemos que llegar… a nuestra habitación _—_le dijo guiándolo por uno de los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a sus aposentos.

Lucius abrió la puerta con premura y luego de darle el paso a su esposo, pasó a través de ella y la cerró poniendo el seguro.

Remus lo miraba fijamente y sólo necesitó extender sus brazos para que Lucius se fundiera en sus labios nuevamente llevándolo en brazos hasta la cama. Lo depositó con un amor infinito, mientras lentamente empezaba a desvestirlo. El menor lo miraba a los ojos, mientras Lucius se encargaba de besar cada parte del cuerpo de su amor, como si se tratara de un Dios; al cual debía venerar.

El menor gemía y arqueaba la espalda cada vez que Lucius llegaba a besar un punto erógeno en su cuerpo. Vio como poco a poco iba descendiendo más y jadeó fuertemente cuando vio su propio miembro entrar en la boca de su esposo.

_—_Haaa… Luc… no… haaa _—_trataba de hablar para pedirle a su marido que no siguiera. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado por lo que Lucius estaba haciendo, pero al parecer no pretendía detenerse.

_—_Amor mió… quiero devorarte por completo _—_le dijo volviendo a su tarea inicial, mientras poco a poco empezaba a preparar la entrada de su angelito con uno de sus dedos. Sintió lo difícil que se le hacia prepararlo, por lo estrecho de su ano, añadiendo el asunto de su juventud, lo que lo hacía sentir extraño. El tenía 24 años y su esposo sólo 16.

Remus seguía gimiendo tratando de cubrir los sonidos de su garganta, poniendo sus manos como tapadera. El dolor que estaba sintiendo sólo se comparaba con el placer que le estaba brindando Lucius. Podía sentir como los dedos de su marido se movían en su interior, tratando de ensanchar su entrada.

De pronto sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera por completo.

_— _¿Te gustó? _—L_e preguntó Lucius, al ver como su cuerpo se arqueaba y gemía más fuerte.

_—_No se… haa _—_realmente no supo muy bien lo que sintió, sólo pensó que por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Lucius sonrió y subió para besarlo en la boca, mientras que se ubicaba entre sus piernas. Lentamente fue entrando en su cuerpo, logrando sacar gemidos de su garganta que le sabían a gloria.

Se movían a su propio ritmo, tratando de alargar el momento lo más posible. No querían que terminara. Era la primera de muchas veces que estarían unidos a través de sus cuerpos. Lucius oprimía su cuerpo con pasión logrando que los jadeos que rodeaban la habitación se extendieran a lo largo del pasillo, pero al final eran amortiguados por el estridente sonido de la música del salón. Unas envestidas más y derramó su semilla en el interior de su esposo que se dejó ir entre sus cuerpos. Arropó ambos cuerpos antes de atraerlo para besarlo antes de que la inconsciencia los arrastrara.

En unas de las habitaciones del ala derecha del palacio. Una pareja se besaba fervientemente, casi sin dejarles tiempo para respirar. Hyoga guiaba a su esposo a la alberca que había en esa habitación y lentamente le fue quitando la ropa.

Shun de por si, no era muy dado a este tipo de juegos. Se había dado cuenta de que su marido quería disfrutar un poco del agua tibia, aunque fueran las dos de la noche. El sólo sentía como las manos de Hyoga se iban encargando de quitarle toda la ropa y el también hacía lo suyo quietándole lo que podía al rubio.

Hyoga lo volvió a besar mientras entraba al agua, cuidando que no se fueran a resbalar por la poca atención que estaban poniendo en el camino.

_—_Hyoga… yo.

El rubio miró a su esposo y se deleitó con el hermoso sonrojo que tenía. Lo había llevado al centro de la alberca y lo había abrazado posesivamente por la espalda. El menor gimió al sentir como el miembro erecto de su marido, se pegaba celosamente a sus glúteos.

_—_Shuu, déjame consentirte.

Besó su cuello y una de sus manos comenzó a descender lentamente a través de pecho, logrando sacar exquisitos gemidos de la garganta del menor. Llegó hasta el inicio de bello púbico y se entretuvo enredando su dedos en ellos, haciendo jadear a Shun, que se aferraba a él, pasando una de sus manos para atrás, enganchándola en el cuello del mayor, para no caer por la ola de sensaciones.

¿Quieres que te tome, Shun? _—_Le susurró al oído, para luego descender sus labios y besar la piel delicadamente _—_Te haré mi esposo completamente.

_—_Hazlo, por favor.

La petición fue hecha con tanto deseo, que el mayor sintió una fuerte punzada en su miembro, el cual se endureció aun más. Bajó su mano y sostuvo el miembro de Shun, mientras empezaba a acariciarlo lentamente. Con su otra mano pellizcó uno de sus pezones. Los gemidos del menor empezaron a llenar la habitación. Restregaba su miembro erecto contra las nalgas de Shun, ejerciendo cierta fuerza. Lo llevó a una de las orillas y se sentó ahí, atrayendo a su esposo y sentándolo a horcadas sobre él.

_—_Te amo tanto, mi vida.

_—_Yo también te amo, Hyoga.

Sus palabras, cargadas de sentimiento y las caricias que se prodigaban, dejaban a la luz la pasión que los envolvía.

Hyoga llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su esposo. Lentamente se fue abriendo paso por ella. Quería prepararlo lo mejor posible para no tener nada que lamentar mas adelante. Esa noche debía ser perfecta. Esa noche debían concebir el niño que salvaría su vida de la cruel medición que lo atacaba a él y a sus hermanos.

Haaa… Hyoga…

_—_ ¿Te duele, mi amor?

_—_Me… molesta.

La respuesta había sido sincera y su voz dejaba a la luz lo que sentía. Hyoga llevó su mano al miembro de su esposo nuevamente y lo acaricio para distraerlo.

Poco después ya estaba metiendo tres dedos en su interior y Shun tenía su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, dejando salir deliciosos gemidos que no hacían mas que excitar al rubio.

Hyoga, sin poder esperar ni un minuto más, sacó sus dedos de la entrada y ayudó a Shun a levantar sus caderas para ubicar su entrada justo sobre su miembro. Poco a poco fue entrando en él, hasta que finalmente se hicieron uno.

La espalda de Shun hizo un arco perfecto y sólo las manos que tenía sobre los hombros de Hyoga, impidieron que se fuera hacía atrás, cayendo al agua.

Hyoga cerró los ojos fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de embestir con fuerza esa entrada que le pertenecía al hacerlo su esposo.

Shun sintió una fuerte oleada de pasión envolviendo su cuerpo y como el fuego empezaba a arder a su alrededor. Levantó sus caderas y se dejó caer para arrancar un grito de pasión, de la garganta de su marido.

_—S_hun… haaa… sí…

_—_Más… más mi…amor…

Sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo único que los envolvía los hacia delirar. Sus caderas chocaban y el sonido del agua sólo lo hacía parecer más erótico. Pocos minutos pasaron para que el ritmo sus hiciera mucho mas desenfrenado. El tiempo pasó y sus fuerzas poco a poco empezarían a menguar, pero no se detuvieron. No hasta que finalmente sus semillas fueron dejadas en el cuerpo del otro.

Shun no se movió, no levantó sus caderas para no separarse tan rápido de su amado. Al que ahora pertenecía completamente.

En Luna, una batalla de fuerzas se dejaba caer en una de las habitaciones.

_—_Ha… por favor… Sasuke ya no puedo.

Los gemidos salían de la garganta de Naruto, al sentir como su cuerpo convulsionaba al sentir que no podría aguantar más el orgasmo, por la mamada que le estaba haciendo se marido.

Habían llegado a la habitación y el moreno no había podido aguantar más y lo había agarrado de la cintura, atrayéndolo fuertemente a él y atacando su boca en un beso desenfrenado.

Lo arrinconó contra una de las murallas que había junto a la puerta y dedicaron largos minutos a devorar la boca contraría. Una batalla de lenguas por tratar de dominar a la otra. Una batalla en que las manos también eran un gran participe.

Sasuke separó sus labios y fue bajando por la barbilla para atacar su cuello. Al mismo tiempo que sus manos se perdían en una batalla sin precedentes para liberar ese cuerpo de su prisión de tela. Bajó para poder capturar sus pezones entre sus labios y lamerlos a sus anchas. Los gemidos salían de la boca del rubio, atrayendo la atención de su marido, que lentamente descendió para poder atrapar el ombligo de su ángel y penetrarlo con su lengua.

Naruto arqueaba la espalda y trataba de aferrarse a la muralla, sus pies de vez en cuando se ponían rígidos al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente.

Sasuke terminó de desnudar a su esposo y descendió a la altura de su miembro, para finalmente engullirlo por completo. El rubio gemía y movía sus caderas, sin ser consiente de ello. Succionó un poco más, mientras con el líquido que salía del miembro del rubio, se dedicó a ensanchar su entrada. Estaba seguro que no podría aguantar mucho más, ya que las venas en ese pene, estaban cada vez más ensanchadas y veía como el cuerpo de su amor tiritaba con más insistencia. Sacó los dedos de su interior y se puso de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo. Puso sus manos en sus muslos y lo incitó a levantar las piernas rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas. Utilizó una de sus manos para poder ubicar su pene en su ano y entró en su cuerpo de una sola estocada, mientras cargaba su cuerpo contra la muralla.

Naruto sintió su mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor al sentir como era invadido de manera tan rápida. Pudo sentir el miembro de su marido por completo en su interior. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras se acostumbraba un poco a la invasión.

Sasuke empezó a embestir lentamente, para no dañar a su esposo y el rubio ayudaba mucho al besar sus labios y abrasarse a él con fuerza. Gemía contra su oído, diciéndole mil veces cuanto lo amaba. Casi no le quedaban fuerzas, por lo que se dio vuelta y se deslizó por la muralla para quedar sentado y con Naruto sentado a horcadas sobre él. Lo ayudó a subir y bajar por su miembro hasta que las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas y terminaron sucumbiendo al placer, derramando su esencia en el cuerpo de su amado. Regularon su respiración y a medida que se iban serenando fueron recuperando un poco la cordura. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y Sasuke sabía perfectamente por que. Habían consumado su matrimonio en el suelo y a sólo unos metros de su cama.


	12. Chapter 12

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **12/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**En busca de la concepción III**

Los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca.

Su marido había tenido la brillante idea de darle un placentero masaje en lo que se llenaba la tina.

Si había algo de lo que Quatre estaba completamente seguro, era de que nunca en la vida se iba a arrepentir de elegir a Trowa como su compañero de por vida.

Ahora se encontraba en la orilla de la tina, mientras que esta sólo llegaba a la mitad de cintura. Trowa estaba tras él y le daba deliciosos masajes. Recorría su espalda con maestría y se dedico a relajarlo lo más que pudo.

Nunca se imaginó que podría haber sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, por que si algo le dejaba claro lo que su marido hacía, es que iba a pasar la mejor noche de su joven existencia.

_—_ ¿Quieres seguir con el masaje? _—L_e susurró al oído, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espada.

Quatre no fue capas de contestar, sólo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de cerrar los ojos, el suficiente tiempo para no demostrar la terrible excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Trowa apagó el agua que aun llenaba la tina, sería útil para un rato más, pero ahora necesitaba consentir a su amado esposo. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama, donde lo depositó delicadamente y lo dejó boca abajo.

La luna iluminaba el cuerpo desnudo de Quatre, dándole un efecto sublime.

Trowa se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre sus muslos, tratando de dejar todo su peso en sus rodillas para no presionarlo para nada. Tomó un envase que había en la mesa de noche y lo destapó. Un embriagante aroma a canela inundó los sentido de los recién casados. Puso un poco del ungüento en sus manos y las frotó una contra otra, para regular la temperatura. Llevó las manos a la espalda lisa del menor y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo.

Quatre se sentía en el paraíso y se lo hizo saber en cada gemido que daba, en cada escalofrío que lo recorría, en cada llamado que le hacía. Sintió como las manos descendían y empezaban a amasar sus glúteos. Sintió la necesidad de pedirle que fuera más rápido, pero nada podía hacer. Sus sentidos estaban completamente perdidos en las manos del mayor, que ahora empezaban a prepararlo lentamente.

Metió un dedo en la entrada de su esposo, tratando de hacerlo sentir lo que más podía para que se distrajera del dolor. Los gemidos salían de la boca de Quatre, sólo para volverlo loco y hacerlo sentir desesperado. Lentamente lo fue moviendo de adentro a afuera. Se aventuro y metió un segundo dedo. Al principio sintió le oprimía, pero lentamente se fueron soltando para poder empezar a moverlos mejor. Los abrió como tijeras, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente metió un tercero entre ellos.

Sintió un dolor intenso en la parte baja y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Trowa que se detuviera, pero finalmente pudo soportar la sensación y finalmente empezó a disfrutar.

_—_ ¿Se siente bien?

_—_Mjum

Nada muy cuerdo salía de la boca de Quatre, había perdido toda capacidad de hablar, pensar y a veces, hasta respirar. Pero eso no detuvo a Trowa en su interesante tarea.

Sintió como su esposo se quitaba de encima de él y dejaba lo que había estado haciendo.

_—_No, no te voltees.

Le dijo el mayor, al ver que estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y quitarle la maravillosa vista que estaba teniendo. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa que aun traía puesta y se volvió a colocar sobre el menor.

Quatre sintió el miembro erecto de si esposo contra sus nalgas y como las manos de Trowa recorrían su espalda nuevamente.

Voy a entrar lentamente, mi amor. Pero si necesitas que me detengas me lo tendrás que decir.

El menor sólo asintió y finalmente sintió como el miembro de su esposo empezaba a entrar en él. La corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió fue increíble. Trowa había logrado prepararlo maravillosamente y no quedaba lugar a duda de que lo había logrado. No sintió el dolor inmenso que creyó sentiría. Sólo una gran molestia que se vio apartada al sentir como al llegar al fondo, tocaba un punto en su anatomía que lo hizo ver estrellas.

Trowa se movía en su interior con gran precisión, nunca dejando de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Pero llegó un momento en que no se pudo aguantar más. Salió de su interior para poder ponerlo en cuatro y volver a enterrase en él.

Sus caderas se juntaban en un ritmo único.

Quatre se aferraba a las sabanas blancas que cubrían la cama y sentía como su esposo se hundía más y más en él.

Trowa estiró su mano y lo hizo voltear el rostro para besarlo fervientemente mientras ambos llegaban al clímax en un grito ahogado.

Quatre no creyó posible todo lo que había vivido. Se dejó caer en la cama y sintió como su esposo salía de su cuerpo y se acomodaba a su lado.

Gracias, mi amor.

_—_ ¿Por qué me agradeces?

_—_Por elegirme, por amarme y por que en un tiempo mas me darás el regalo mas hermoso que me podrías dar.

Quatre lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas.

_—_Te amo

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron fuertemente. Nada podía afectarles ahora. Sólo existen ellos dos y el lugar en sus sueños donde volvían a rememorar lo que habían hecho hace solo unos minutos.

El sonido de las espadas chocando era lo único que se sentía en la habitación.

Joey había desafiado a su marido en pleno baile y este, como todo un caballero, había aceptado el reto.

Prácticamente corrieron a su habitación; despidiéndose previamente de los invitados. Al llegar, cada uno tomó su espada y empezaron una batalla sin cuartel. Sólo ellos podían combatir entre ellos. Sólo ellos se habían empezado a conocer lo suficiente como para poder mantener un combate por horas, prediciendo todos los ataques del enemigo.

Llevaban así, casi una hora y el sudor bajaba por le cuerpo de ambos, pero cada vez que se acercaban para asentar un golpe era un rose en sus cuerpos el que los alejaba.

Joey se dio cuenta de que su esposo le re-huía ¡Oh sí, el príncipe Seto, ex comandante Kaiba, re-huía de su toque! Y él sabía perfectamente por que lo hacía.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su contrincante, pero antes de atacarlo soltó la espada para irse contra el cuerpo de su esposo que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

_—_Ese es un movimiento muy engañador, mi amor _—_le decía al tiempo en que lo abrazaba por la cintura y besaba sus cabellos.

_—_Lo sé _—_dijo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación _—, _pero me empecé a cansar y usted aun tiene una misión muy importante todavía.

Se alejó de él y lentamente llevó sus manos a uno de sus costados, justo en la parte donde estaban los listones que sujetaban su túnica. Seto, al ver lo que su esposo se proponía, quiso seguir con el juego.

_—_ ¿Ah sí?

Le dijo acercándose y vio como la túnica caía lentamente y le dejaba frente a él, lo que había querido ver toda la noche. El cuerpo medio desnudo de su joven esposo.

Joey se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin dejar nunca de mirarlo a los ojos y lentamente se fue haciendo hacia atrás, para terminar sentado en medio de la cama.

_—_Debes completar el enlace y hacerme tuyo toda la noche.

Lo había dicho con un tono tan endemoniadamente sensual que no le dejó más opción a su esposo, que el de acercarse casi corriendo y gatear sobre la cama para terminar posándose sobre él y devorando su boca en un beso salvaje.

Joey movió sus manos a través del cuerpo del mayor y poco a poco fue quitando cada una de las malditas prendas que le impedían ver el cuerpo que lo poseería en unos momentos más.

Seto sintió el aire fresco azotarle, cuando la última prenda dejó su cuerpo. Ahora estaban ambos en iguales condiciones. Ambos desnudos a la luz de la luna. Besó a su esposo con desesperación. No podía aguantar más.

Joey sabía lo excitado que ponía a su esposo, el tener un combate con él. Por lo que le había retado, con la intención de que se liberara y lo tomara con fuerza y pasión. Abrió las piernas e hizo que el mayor se ubicara entre ellas. El contacto de sus miembros los hizo gemir a ambos y sólo logró encenderlos más aun.

Seto llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su esposo y lo empezó a preparar. Los gemidos de Joey le informaban que iba por muy buen camino, por lo que no descansó hasta que hubo metido tres dedos y los hiciera girar en su interior. Sacó los dedos y los sustituyó por su miembro.

Dios… haaa… más adentro.

Joey se había aferrado a su cuerpo con sus piernas y lo ayudaba a entrar y salir de su cuerpo a un ritmo acelerado y placentero. No pararon hasta terminar al mismo tiempo y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Seto no salió de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se alejó de él un centímetro. Mientras que Joey mantenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Logrando mantenerlos unidos por un prolongado rato. Hasta que finalmente volvieron de la inconciencia.

_—_Creo que lo mejor será darnos un baño.

Le dijo Seto, al ver sus cuerpos manchados, por el semen y el sudor.

Joey asintió y dejó que su esposo lo cargara hasta la tina, donde disfrutaron de un relajante baño, que les proporcionó un nuevo momento para relajarse y volver a hacer el amor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **13/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**En busca de la concepción IV**

Miró a su amado esposo a través de los cristales de la ventana. Su mirada se notaba cargada de melancolía y sabía muy bien el por que.

Edward se sentía alejado. Había dejado a su hermano gemelo en Sun y había sido una separación muy rápida para lo unido que era a Pride. Estaba seguro de que sabía que podía ir a verlo las veces que quisiera, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que eran distancias largas y si todo salía bien esa noche, en unos meses mas se le haría imposible el viajar con la carga de un niño en su vientre. Muchísimo menos a Flower.

Fue decisión de sus hermanos el quedarse en Sun esa noche, pero su tradición lo dictaminaba muy bien. Deidara al ser el nuevo rey consorte de Luna debía pasar la noche de bodas en su nueva nación. Y como a la larga Sasuke, Naruto, Harry, Draco, su esposo y él, que ahora también llevaba el titulo real a cuesta, debían habitar en el palacio real. Por lo que prefirieron aprovechar la caravana que llevaría a los monarcas para ir con ellos.

A su vez. Pride, Alphonse, Quatre y Trowa, deberán habitar el palacio real de Pétalos. Como lo harán también Joey, Seto, Lucius y Remus, en el palacio real de Flower. Quedando en Sun solamente Hyoga y Shun, quienes subirían al poder una vez que la reina muera, ya que si bien el rey, como su esposo le había informado, iba a morir en un lapso de tiempo de un año, ella quedaría como monarca de Sun y en Flower ejercería el poder Sirius, quien según su esposo era pareja del conde Snape, por lo que si sus predicciones no fallaban, el príncipe Sirius desposaría a Severus para consentirlo en su esposo y gobernar Flower.

Ahora su dilema era saber como sacar a su amado testarudo de esa mini depresión. Se acercó por la espalda y lo besó con cuidado para no asustarlo.

Ed se volteó y quedó frente a s esposo para que el beso que compartían fuese más cómodo. Dejó que Roy lo guiara a través de la habitación y que lentamente lo depositara en la cama. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Roy y trataban de abarcar lo más posible. Igual a lo que hacía su esposo en su cuerpo.

Roy lo desnudó con rapidez. Sabía que su esposo necesitaba dejar de pensar y si para eso debía llevarlo a la locura; estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

_—_Quiero que esta noche sólo pienses en nosotros.

Ed lo miró fijamente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se incorporó un poco y lo abrazó por el cuello, logrando causar duda en el rostro del mayor.

_—_Sólo con estar a mi lado, logras que no pueda pensar en nada más.

Roy le sonrió y besó sus labios con pasión. Lo acostó nuevamente y se posicionó sobre él para empezar a demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos. Y mientras una de ellas se esmeraba en despertar el miembro del menor, la otra comenzaba a preparar su entrada. Su boca en cambio, se paseaba por el pecho de su esposo, mientras que este, jadeando, le rogaba que no se detuviera.

Ed no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que tenía que hacer y sólo se dejaba hacer. Sentir las carisias de Roy, era algo de lo que estaba más que dispuesto en concentrarse.

El mayor sintió que sus dedos ya entraban con total facilidad en el agujero de su esposo y se arrodilló sobre sus talones.

_—_Mi amor _—_lo llamó y los hermosos ojos del menor se clavaron en los suyos _—, _voy a entrar y quiero que retengas todo el aire que puedas.

Ed asintió y pudo experimentar por primera vez, lo que era hacer el amor completamente. Roy se clavaba en su interior y gemía contra su oído. Él en cambio se sostenía como podía, mientras envolvía con sus piernas las caderas de su esposo.

Estuvieron así por casi cuarenta minutos. Entre caricias, palabras de amor y promesas eternas, hasta que ya no pudieron más y se vinieron unos en el cuero del otro.

En una habitación del reino Sun un hermoso joven de cabello rubio, cabalgaba sobre el miembro de su esposo.

_—_Haaa… Al… haaa…

Los gemidos ahogados salían de la garganta de Pride, mientras que se apoyaba con las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Al estaba extasiado con la visión de su amado. Desnudo, jadeante, con los ojos cerrados, los labios abiertos, dejando salir los sonidos más deliciosos que pudo haber imaginado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor cayendo por su cuerpo. Todo eso enmarcado en su largo cabello rubio, que caía como cascada por sus hombros.

Sintió de repente que fue demasiado y sostuvo las caderas con mas fuerza para poder ayudarlo y hacer sus movimientos mas rápidos.

_—_Pride… más… rápido _—_le dijo arreglándoselas para poder sentarse en la cama y no salir del interior de su esposo _—_necesito que sea… más rápido… ¡Haaaa!

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo y empezó a subir y bajar más rápido, más fuerte, más hondo. Fue entonces que lo sintió. Algo en su cuerpo estalló y su cuerpo se arqueo. Si no fuese por que Al lo sostuvo, hubiera caído de espaldas.

_—_Dios… que fue… eso.

_—_Tu cuerpo… amor… que vibra… haaa… por mi amor.

Sus respiraciones se hacían más dificultosas y casi perdían el conocimiento.

Al metió su mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a masturbar a Pride, para que pudieran llegar al clímax juntos.

_—_Haa… no puedo… más… haaa.

_—_Yo tampoco… mi amor… haaaa.

Sintieron como una fuerte corriente los recorriera y los aplastara de golpe. Sus miembros explotaron en una sincronía única.

Al sostuvo su esposo para que no cayera y con cuidado lo levantó para salir de su cuerpo. Un quejido proveniente de la garganta del menor, le indicó que le había molestado, pero este sólo le sonrió.

Se acostaron uno al lado del otro, mirándose fijamente y juntos sus cuerpos por las manos de Al que lo atraía para que no se separa de él en toda la noche.

_—_Te amo.

_—_Yo también te amo, Pride. No sabes cuanto te amo.

_—_Me puedo hacer una idea.

Se sonrieron y se besaron por última vez, antes de que el sueño los llevara.

Harry miraba a su Dragón hermoso.

El rubio se encontraba relajado en la tina, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. El agua tibia con esencia de gardenias, lo tenía completamente sosegado.

Harry sonrió y entró al cuarto de baño, mientras se sentaba en la orilla y lo contemplaba.

Draco abrió los ojos y miro a su esposo que le sonreía.

_—_ ¿Qué tal el agua?

_—_Mejor no preguntes y pruébala.

Draco extendió su mano y Harry la tomó con delicadeza, mientras descendía y atrapaba sus labios en un delicado beso.

_—_Aun estas deprimido.

Eso no fue una pregunta. Draco lo sabía y se sentó mejor en la tina.

_—_No sé si estoy deprimido, Harry.

_—_No sé, pero tus ojos perdieron un brillo que tenían y que yo amo más que nada.

Draco le sonrió y lo acercó por el cuello de la camisa para poder besarlo. Un beso que obviamente fue correspondido y apreciado. Sus manos empezaron a recorres el pecho se Harry y poco a poco fue quitándole la camisa que traía puesta.

Harry empezó a impacientarse y empezó a desnudarse ante la vista de su marido. Sacó una por una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Draco sonrió picadamente cuando su amado moreno estuvo completamente desnudo frente a él.

_—_ ¿Te gusta lo que vez?

Harry puso sus manos en sus caderas. Una imagen por demás sugerente.

_—_Entra a la tina… ahora.

La voz cargada de urgencia de su esposo, le dijo que hablaba completamente en serio.

Draco le hizo un espacio y el moreno se introdujo en la tina. Su subió a horcadas sobre el oji verde y besó sus labios con una pasión desmedida.

_—_Dragón…

_—_Mjmm

Harry acarició las caderas de su esposo y comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera escandalosa. Los jadeos salían de su garganta y de las del menor.

Draco metió una mano de entre sus cuerpos y Harry sintió que el paraíso había caído sobre él, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de su esposo, tomar ambos miembros y empezar a masturbarlos juntos.

Su amado Dragón era una bomba de seducción y lo demostraba con cada caricia que prodigaba a sus cuerpos.

Harry movía sus caderas para lograr más fricción y Draco le facilitaba las cosas con sus constantes movimientos.

Movió una vez más sus manos y luego soltó los miembros. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry y con la otra tomó el miembro erecto de su esposo para dirigirlo a su entrada. Sabía que aun no lo había preparado, pero quería sentirlo así, fuerte, duro, natural.

Se dejó caer de manera lenta. El dolor era insoportable, pero ya había decidido que no se detendría ahí.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, para poder contenerse. Comprendía que Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que podía no haber tenido sexo nunca, pero tenía claro que el dolor era mucho, aun más si no se preparaba bien.

_—_Mi… amor.

El gemido salió de la garganta de ambos. Al mismo tiempo. Con las misma intensidad.

Pocos minutos después, el agua desbordaba la tina y se esparcía por el suelo, por el movimiento que hacían ambos al moverse en a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Harry abrazó el cuerpo de su esposo cuando sintió una ola de placer que logro descargarse en el interior de las entrañas de su amor. Seguido por Draco, unos segundos después a causa de las sensaciones que los recorrieron al sentir la esencia del moreno en sus entrañas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **14/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Meses de calma**

Los meses empezaron a pasar con mayor calma. Los chicos ya estaban apostados en sus correspondientes reinos. Los príncipes habían logrado su objetivo y a la fecha, tres meses después de su matrimonio, todas las parejas esperaban a su primogénito, con una excepción. Lucius y Remus no sólo esperaban un bebé, si no que dos, según su medico de cabecera. Una joven llamada Nymphadora Tonks. Ella estaría a cargo de su embarazo.

_—_Remus, mi angelito ¿Podrías bajar de ahí?

Remus miró sobre su hombro y sonrió. Desde que le dijo a Lucius que estaba esperando gemelos, este se había vuelto realmente paranoico. Ahora estaba en el jardín y se le había antojado una manzana que colgaba de uno de los cintos de árboles frutales que había en los alrededores del palacio del reino Flower. Estaba sobre un banco, que era completamente seguro, pero la paranoia era por que estaba un poquito elevado, de hecho no eran más de 30 centímetros sobre el suelo, pero eso era mucho para el príncipe Lucius.

_—_Amor, estoy bien.

_—_De todas maneras prefiero que bajes.

Lucius se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó en brazos para luego dejarlo en el suelo. Alzó una de sus manos y alcanzó el fruto con demasiada facilidad y se la tendió a su esposo, que le hizo un tierno puchero.

_—_Eso fue frustrante.

Lucius sonrió ante lo dicho por Remus y lo entendía bien. Lucius a sus 24 años, tenía una medida de casi 190 cm. A diferencia de Remus que a sus 16 años sólo tenía la altura de 164 cm.

_—_Amor, es la naturaleza. Tú aun eres muy joven y lo más probable es que sigas creciendo.

Remus no le respondió, pero logró que se inclinara para darle un dulce beso que le transmitió el sabroso sabor de la manzana

_—_Hyoga, ya basta.

Shun reía al sentir como su esposo se esmeraba en hablar con su futura hija, aunque este aun estuviera en su vientre.

Hyoga en cambio no perdía oportunidad de adorar a Shun, el cual le parecía cada vez más adorable con esa pequeñísima pancita que tenía. Normalmente le decía que parecería un ángel cuando su vientre creciera más con el paso de los meses.

_—_Amor ¿Has visto a mi abuelo hoy?

_—_No. En realidad no le he visto. Al parecer no se ha sentido muy bien.

_—_Sí, eso he notado.

Hyoga se quedó meditando la situación. Su abuelo estaba cada vez mas débil y obviamente no era por la maldición. Él sabía perfectamente que su abuelo no podría morir por ello. Ya que su salvación se encontraba en el vientre del rey Orochimaru.

Algo más estaba pasando con el rey Jiraiya, pero él no podía decir que era.

_—_Hyoga, amor. Quita esa cara de dolor por favor.

El mayor miró a su esposo y le sonrió. Nunca se arrepentiría de haberse casado con Shun. Era demasiado dulce y amable.

_—_No te preocupes _—_se acercó mas a él y lo besó en la frente, para luego depositar un beso en sus labios _—, _yo estaré bien, mientras tú y nuestra bebé este bien.

Naruto miró por el pasillo y se encaminó al salón de música, donde seguramente se encontraría a su hermano, pero cuando iba por el camino miró por uno de los ventanales y pudo distinguir a su marido por ella.

Sasuke se encontraba vigilando las plantaciones y luego decidió que sería agradable cabalgar un rato. Cuando llegaba de vuelta divisó a su amor que estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que daban a la entrada sur del castillo.

_—_ ¿Qué haces afuera, mi amor? _—L_e preguntó Sasuke mientras besaba sus labios.

_—_Te vi cuando llegabas y quise esperarte aquí, además que es un día muy lindo y me gustaría dar un paseo.

Sasuke sonrió y extendió su mano para que la tomara. Ayudó a Naruto para que subiera a su caballo y él agarró las riendas con fuerza. La idea no era que Naruto se cayera, mucho menos teniendo tres meses de embarazo.

El tiempo siguió su curso y con ello un mes mas en el embarazo de los príncipes.

Si había algo de lo que el príncipe Alphonse podía sentirse orgullosos es de lo afortunado que era al ser el marido de Pride.

Desde el día en que le dijo que estaba embarazado, él se había sentido el hombre más feliz de la tierra y ahora parecía que podría morir de alegría.

Se encontraban en su habitación y su medico particular, Winry. Estaba analizando los exámenes que le habían hecho hace unos días.

_—_Bien. Todo va muy bien y el crecimiento de la criatura es normal.

La mujer miraba de reojo a Al, que estaba más ansioso que su esposo de lo que fuera a decir y ciertamente le causaba gracia.

_—_ ¿Ahora si podrás decírnoslo?

_—_Sí, príncipe Alphonse _—_se puso de pie y ayudó al príncipe Pride a acomodar su ropa _—, _y como lo sospechaba desde un principio… es una niña.

Al y Pride pusieron una sonrisa que no se les borraría en días.

_—_ ¿Qué haces Dragón?

_—_ ¡Ah, Harry no me asustes!

Harry rió y miró a su hermoso esposo que trataba de hacer unos dibujos de dragones en la habitación de su hijo. El problema era que "tratar" no es suficiente, ya que sus dragones parecían más patitos feos que otra cosa.

¡Mira, es para el bebé!

Draco estaba tan emocionado que Harry no quiso arruinar su buen humor. Desde que se habían instalado definitivamente en el castillo, era más difícil hacerlo sonreír. Todo el problema con el rey de Sun, previo al matrimonio que los unió definitivamente.

_—_Es hermoso, mi amor _—_le dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando uno de los pinceles que estaban a su lado _—_ ¿Pero sabes que es más hermoso?

Draco sonrió y lo miró de frente, conocía a Harry y sabía que es lo que iba a decir, pero aun así le encantaba oírlo.

_—_No ¿Qué cosa?

_—_Tú, mi ángel, tú con esa guatita que alberga a nuestro bebé.

Draco sonrió y lo besó como recompensa. Harry se dijo que le encantaba cuando su esposo lo recompensaba de esa manera.

_—_ ¿Quatre?

Llamó nuevamente a la puerta, esperando que su esposo saliera de ella. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los otros príncipes había tenido que pasar por tantas mañanas apuradas como lo había tenido que sufrir Quatre.

Aun a sus cuatro meses de embarazo. Quatre seguía con las nauseas matutinas y al parecer seguiría así.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un demacrado muchacho que sollozaba.

_—_Estoy agotado, Trowa.

El mayor sonrió y abrió lo brazos para abrazar a su esposo y que descansara un poco.

_—_Gracias mi amor.

_—_ ¿He?

_—_Sé que es difícil, todo lo que estas viviendo, pero aun así siempre me das tus sonrisas.

Quatre sonrió y se empinó para besar a su esposo en la boca.

_—_Por ti haría lo que fuera.

_—_ ¿Incluso tener otro bebé?

Quatre palideció por un momento y al siguiente empujaba a su esposo para encerrarse nuevamente en el baño y devolver lo que le quedara en el estomago.

Dejémoslo para después mejor _—_dijo Trowa, entrando al baño para poder consolar a su pequeño esposo.

_—_Su majestad, estos son los papeles que el rey debe revisar.

_—_Déjelos aquí. Yo se los daré a mi marido.

El hombre hizo una reverencia ante Deidara y se retiró.

El chico suspiró por enésima vez en el día y acarició su vientre. Bastante abultado por los cinco meses que tenía.

Sus pies le dolían y trataba de no hacer demasiados esfuerzos, para que su propio estrés no alterara a su hijo, pero él no era de las personas que se quedaban sin mover un dedo. Por lo que ahora se encontraba en el despacho de los reyes.

Itachi, al verlo tan aburrido y frustrado, le había ofrecido que si quería ayudarlo con el papeleo del reino y él, con todo el agrado del mundo, había aceptado.

Ahora miraba con horror el alto de papeles que estaba en la mesa. Mesa que horas atrás había quedado libre de papeles.

_—_ ¿Amor?

Se volteó al reconocer la voz de su esposo y sin mucha elegancia se arrojó a sus brazos y sollozó por la frustración.

Ya, mi niño ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

_—_No sé como hacerlo mas rápido _—_le dijo al tiempo en que apuntaba la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.

Itachi sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo y luego sacarlo del salón y le indicó a Kakashi, su asistente, que podía pasar al despacho.

Habían estado esperando por horas a que Deidara se rindiera y dejara que alguien le ayudara, pero hasta el momento, no habían podido lograrlo.

Ahora Itachi podría llevarse a su esposo a la habitación para que se relajara y Kakashi realizaría el trabajo para el que estaba contratado. El papeleo de un reino entero.

_—_Ya te dije que puedo solo, Seto.

_—_Y yo te dije que no podrás, así que mejor baja de allí y has lo que te dijo el medico.

_—_Esa cosa no me gusta.

Joey estaba más insoportable que nunca. Se había escondido en uno de los áticos del palacio y no dejaba que Seto lo bajara. Todo por que el medico que seguía su embarazo le había aconsejado que se relajara con acupuntura y Joey se había negado rotundamente a que cualquier articulo corto punzante hiciera contacto con su cuerpo redondo.

_—_Amor, nada malo te pasara, ni al bebé tampoco.

_—_Eso no lo puedes asegurar. ¿Cómo sabes y una de esas cosas no atraviesa mi piel y pincha a mi bebita?

_—_ ¡No seas infantil, Joey!

_—_ ¡No lo estoy siendo!

Seto sólo negó con la cabeza y se las ingenió para poder subirse al ático por otra de las entradas. Encontró a Joey en una esquina, sentado y tratando de cubrir sus vientre abultado.

_—_Mi amor, no quiero que tengas miedo.

_—_Pero yo no quiero que me pinché _—_hizo un puchero y miró a su marido _—, _por favor, Seto, no dejes que me pinchen.

Seto se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para acunarlo.

_—_Ya, amor. No te preocupes.

_—_No me hagas hacerlo, por favor.

_—_No lo harás, Joey. Si tanto le temes no dejaré que ninguna aguja se te acerque.

El rubio le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo dulcemente, mientras que Seto lo abrazaba y acariciaba el vientre de su amor.

Si había algo que preocupara a Roy Mustang, antiguo coronel del reino Luna, era el hecho de no poder encontrara a su escurridizo esposo.

Lo había buscado por todos lados y preguntado hasta al mismísimo rey de su reino, pero no había podido dar con él.

Fue hasta las siete de la tarde que se le ocurrió ir al salón de música y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba, tocando esa escandalosa melodía que tanto le gustaba y que ya se había aprendido, más por cansancio que por otra cosa.

_—_Te he buscado por todos lados, Edward.

El joven levantó la mirada y le sonrió, antes de guardar el teclado y acercarse a su esposo.

_—_Lo lamento amor, no sabía que me buscabas.

_—_Tú no, pero si todo Luna.

_—_ ¿Le preguntaste a todos?_ —L_e dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

_—_Oh claro, ahora te ríes de mí.

Ed sonrió y se aproximó a su esposo para abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

_—_Gracias por preocuparte tanto por nosotros, mi amor.

_—_ ¿Que haría yo son ti, Ed?

_—_ ¿Aburrirte?

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar. Poco quedaba para que su embarazo llegara a término y pudieran tener a su hija con ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **15/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Él no puede estar muriendo**

Los meses seguían su curso. Los embarazos de los principies eran seguidos de cerca por parte de los súbditos de los cuatro reinos y no era para menos. Todo el mundo estaba impaciente y queriendo saber lo más rápido posible como iban evolucionando. Cada reino ya sabía que genero era el bebé del príncipe de Sun que vivía en los diferentes palacios.

Las cosas se veían cada vez más fáciles. Pero aun así los príncipes tenían algo por lo que preocuparse ahora.

El rey Jiraiya estaba enfermo. Nadie sabía bien por que estaba pasando eso. Todos los príncipes estaban al corriente del secreto que mantenía el rey Orochimaru y mucho más Joey y Remus, que habitaban en Flower. Y ahora se encontraban en el despacho del rey analizando la situación.

_—_Algo malo va a pasar. Sé que algo va a pasar.

Orochimaru se paseaba de un lado al otro mientras una de sus manos reposaba en su vientre abultado. Tenía más de siete meses de embarazo y para todo el pueblo y los reinos dentro del tratado, se encontraba enfermo, por lo que Sasori ejercía como soberano, al ser el mayor de los príncipes directos.

_—_Orochimaru-sama, trate de estar tranquilo, si no le podría hacer mal a mi tía.

Remus se divertía llamando así al bebé que crecía en el vientre del joven rey, ya que aunque fuera verdad, eso lo entretenía. Tendría 18 años, cuando su tía Galatea empezara a hablar.

Orochimaru lo miró y suspiró, se sentó en uno de los sitiales. Miró a los reunidos en el salón.

Sasori estaba parado en el ventanal mirando hacia los jardines. Desde ahí miraba a un joven soldado que estaba a cargo de la seguridad del palacio, aun con su poca edad era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Y Sasori podía dar crédito que en su cama, también era muy bueno. Por lo menos desde que Nagato se había vuelto su amante.

Gaara trataba de parar las manos de su pareja, que aunque estuvieran en publico no dejaba de manosearlo, cosa que causaba gracia en los demás príncipes, pero que se le iba a hacer, desde que el príncipe Sai proclamó como suyo el amor del pelirrojo, no lo había podido alejar por más que quisiera y ahora se había trasladado al palacio, dizque para tratados de paz entre Flower y Pétalos.

Ron sólo negaba con la cabeza, mientras hacía rodar la sortija en su dedo anular, un hermoso anillo que le había obsequiado un joven de Pétalos que había quedado prendado de él cuando convivieron en el palacio de Sun. Sai le había dicho que Blaise estaba tratando de hacer los papeles lo más rápido posible para poder viajar a Flower, pero obviamente no podría ser tan fácil como para él, ya que él tenía amnistía por su cargo real, muy diferente a Blaise, que era consejero de la reina y en estos meses lo era de Sirius, quien ocupaba ese puesto. Pero que estaba seguro que vendría por él, cosa que Ron estaba esperando impaciente, y se preguntaba últimamente si su cargo como príncipe de Flower le ayudaría a que las cosas se agilizaran.

Seto estaba sentado en una de las butacas de cuero verde olivo que había en el lugar y su esposo estaba sentado en su regazo. Le encantaba acariciar el vientre donde crecía su pequeña Serenity. A Joey siempre le había gustado ese nombre y como su bebé iba a ser una niña, había decidido llamarla así.

Otra cosa era Remus, que se paseaba para que el dolor de sus pies hinchados bajara. Con cinco meses de embarazo, su vientre igualaba al de Orochimaru y la razón eran los dos bebés que crecían en su vientre. Eran gemelos, pero de diferente sexo. Con Lucius decidieron darle cada uno el nombre al otro. Remus decidió que el niño se llamaría Ted y Lucius decidió que la pequeña llevaría por nombre Narcissa.

_—_Si lo pensamos de manera razonable, alguien debe estar involucrado en la salud del rey _—_les dijo Sasori entrando en la conversación.

_—_Eso es lógico, ya que la princesa Galatea ya viene en camino y por lo mismo es imposible que el rey este muriendo por la maldición.

_—_Sai tiene razón. Algo más debe estar pasando.

Orochimaru miró a los príncipes, pero no dijo nada, su corazón ardía al pensar que alguien hubiera estar atentando contra la vida de su amado, por que si algo aun no bajaba era el enorme amor que sentía por Jiraiya.

En el palacio real de Luna, los príncipes también trataban de entender la situación.

Itachi había recibido el comunicado de que el rey Jiraiya estaba muy enfermo, incluso se decía que casi a las puertas de la muerte.

_—_ ¡Esto es ridículo!

_—_ ¡Naruto tiene razón, mi abuelo no puede estar muriendo por la maldición!

Itachi atrajo a su esposo para abrazarlo.

_—_Lo sé, mi amor, pero no sabemos nada más aparte de eso.

_—_ ¿Y si alguien esta tratando de matar al rey?

Todos miraron fijamente al joven que había soltado esa teoría, teoría que todos pensaban, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir.

Ikki sonrió al mirar a su esposo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Shaka podría llegar a ser un digno príncipe, pero al crecer, sus años trabajando en el palacio de Sun, lo hicieron convertirse en un chico, que a sus diecinueve años, podría hacerse cargo de un reino entero si se necesitara. Ikki sabía que había sido muy afortunado al haberle pedido matrimonio a Shaka y que éste aceptara tan rápido, pues casi no terminaba de hacer la pregunta cuando el joven de rubios cabellos lo estaba besando con amor y le decía que sí entre sollozos.

Deidara sabía que existía una gran posibilidad de que lo que decía Shaka fuera verdad, pero aun así se resistía a pensar en ello, por que de ser así ¿Quién podría querer matar al rey? Un rey que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre justo y amable. Vio que su marido lo llamaba y se dirigió a él para sentarse en su regazo. Así lo hizo y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre su hombro y su cabeza. Al tiempo que Itachi acariciaba su vientre, donde el pequeño Shisui crecía lentamente.

Draco era otro que estaba alterado y él había sido el primero en pensar en la reina cuando supo de la extraña enfermedad de su abuelo, pero no podía hacer nada por las palabras de su esposo. Harry le había dicho que no podían ir y culpar a la reina si no se tenían pruebas de ello. Pero Draco estaba seguro de ello, tan seguro como de que convencería a Harry de ponerle Scorpius a su bebé. El desenmascararía a esa arpía que lo único que quería era gobernar ambos reinos y quitarle su trono a su tía Galatea.

_—_Pero si alguien quiere envenenar a nuestro abuelo, debe ser alguien que sepa de la existencia de Galatea, por que de no ser así dejaría que el tiempo pasara para que la maldición se cumpliera y que el tiempo de plazo para dar un heredero se cumpliera, llevándose la vida de mi abuelo en el proceso _—_todos miraron a Naruto como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. No era que el rubio fuera tonto ni nada por el estilo, pero eran raras las ocasiones en que se esmeraba tanto en dar una hipótesis _—_ ¿Qué?

_—_Nada, mi amor _—_le dijo Sasuke abrazándolo y acariciando su vientre _—, _mejor siéntate, para que Sora no se estrese.

_—_Él no se estresara _—_le dijo inflando los cachetes, ya entendía el por que la cara de los demás.

_—_Pero Naruto tiene razón. El problema ahora es saber quien más lo sabe _—_les dijo Ed, mientras que dejaba que Roy lo abrazara por la espalda.

_—_Se supone que sólo los príncipes saben eso, con la excepción de algunos que no vienen al caso mencionar _—_Roy sabía que eso alteraba a los demás príncipes, ya que no podían confiar ciegamente en algunas personas y eso les afectaba, pero el debía ver por la seguridad de su esposo y su pequeña Helena.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie mencionó lo que todos sabían, si no actuaban en ese instante, una desgracia caería sobre el reino Sun.

En Pétalos casi nadie sabía de las cosas que estaban pasando en el reino Sun.

Yami había sido llamado por su madre para que la ayudara en lo que se requiriera, mientras el rey estuviera indispuesto.

Sai se había establecido en Flower para poder estar cerca de su amado príncipe Gaara.

Shun vivía en Sun junto a su marido.

Por lo que en Pétalos sólo quedaban Sirius y su esposo. Efectivamente, había logrado que Severus aceptara ser su esposo y lo proclamó príncipe del reino. Y lo ayudaba a gobernar el tiempo en que su madre permaneciera en Sun, que por los últimos acontecimientos, parecía que iría para largo, por lo menos si nadie mas se enteraba de la existencia de Galatea, por que por el momento, y si el rey no se recuperaba, su madre asumiría ella sola el reinado de Sun y él se quedaría en Pétalos, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

Sirius sabía que algo raro pasaba y rogaba cada día para que su madre y su hermano Yami, no tuvieran nada que ver con eso, pues conocía la ambición de la reina y sabía que era capas de cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos, pero no le parecía bien que para ello, se llevara por delante la vida de alguien.

_—_ ¿Alguna idea, su majestad? _—L_e preguntó Alphonse, que se mantenía erguido junto a su esposo.

Pride estaba cansadísimo. Al parecer llevar en su vientre a Trisha, le agotaba al máximo, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para su esposo.

_—_Nada por el momento, Al. Las cosas siguen igual desde el día que llegó el comunicado por parte de Sun.

_—_Pero es que algo más tiene que haber en todo esto _—_dijo Quatre entre sollozos _—. _Mi abuelo no puede simplemente estar muriendo.

_—_Tranquilo, Qu-chan _—_le dijo su esposo, atrayéndolo para que apoyara su cara en su pecho _—, _debes entender que las comunicaciones no son tan expeditas; la distancia es muy grande.

_—_Tu esposo tiene razón, Quatre _—_le dijo Severus, mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua _—. _Si sigues llorando, gastaras hasta las lágrimas de la pequeña Catherine.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario, pero es que desde que supieron lo que pasaba en Sun, no habían podido recibir nuevas noticias.

_—_Lo mejor será mandar un nuevo comunicado, para pedir un nuevo estado medico del rey.

Los príncipes asintieron, lo único que querían era saber de su abuelo.

En una de las habitaciones del palacio de Sun los gemidos de una mujer se escuchaban por toda la estancia. Las súplicas que le hacia a un joven entre sus piernas, pidiéndole que la complaciera más, que fuera más adentro, que la llevara al limite.

La reina Tsunade sabía que se podía consumir en el infierno por lo que hacía, pero aun era una mujer y su cuerpo le pedía la pasión que él le estaba dando, el maldito del rey cumplió su palabra y no la tocó desde que se casaron, pero ella encontró el mejor remedio para ello. Un amante joven, un amante vigoroso, que la llevara a la locura, un joven amante que la conociera. Su propio hijo, Yami.

El joven cavilaba las posibilidades en su retorcida cabeza. No le importaba follarse a su madre con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Había obtenido información trascendental en todo este tiempo y podía manejar a su madre con una sola mano y lograría que lo dejara a cargo del Flower cuando lograran atacar al reino y hacerse de él. Desde ahí podría tomar lo que siempre le debió pertenecer. Su más grande obsesión. El príncipe Joey.

_—_ ¿En que piensas, amor?

Shun dejó de mirar al horizonte, cuando sintió que su esposo se paraba tras él y lo abrasaba para acariciar su vientre.

_—_Nada, Hyoga, no pasa nada.

El rubio sabía que algo estaba pasando con su esposo, pero no creía que fuera por culpa de Natassia. Algo más lo perturbaba y su embarazo no era la razón.

Shun por su lado lloraba por dentro por lo que había descubierto. Su madre. Su propia madre, confabulada con su hermano, estaba envenenando al rey.

Todo por su culpa, por ser tan débil. A Yami no le había costado nada el sacarle la existencia de Galatea. Sólo hizo falta una fuerte bofetada y una amenaza, para que el lo soltara todo.

Cada noche lloraba la suerte del rey. Suerte de la que se sentía completamente responsable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **16/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Alerta en Flower**

El tiempo transcurría y todo el mundo se movilizaba desde diferentes puntos de los reinos.

La idea de los príncipes era descubrir que es lo que pasaba con la salud del rey. Por lo que sólo dejaron encargados y se dirigieron a Sun.

_—_Ya estamos próximos a llegar, su majestad.

El cochero informó a los monarcas de Luna, que venían en el carruaje acompañados de Edward y Roy. En otro de los carruajes, venían Naruto junto a Sasuke y Harry con Draco. Luego de ellos, una comitiva cerraba la caravana.

En Luna, Ikki y Shaka se quedaron para gobernar momentáneamente, lo que duraría la falta de Itachi y Deidara en el poder.

Para angustia de los príncipes, las noticias de la salud de Jiraiya iban en retroceso. Era evidente que algo mataba lentamente al rey.

En Pétalos, las cosas se complicaron un poco. Yami no había vuelto y eso mantenía inquietos a los príncipes. ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo Yami, en Sun? Por lo que, al igual que los príncipes de Luna, decidiros ir a Sun en un viaje Express.

Trowa, Quatre, Pride y Alphonse irían a Sun, mientras que Sirius y Severus seguirían en su puesto, siempre al tanto de los acontecimientos que pasaran en Sun.

La misma idea fue puesta en práctica en Flower. Remus, Lucius, Joey y Seto. Viajaron a Sun. Acompañados por Gaara y Sai, quien quería saber que tanto tenía que ver su "especial" madre, en todo lo que estaba pasando.

_—_Primo, no sacas nada con ponerte tan nervioso.

Ron trataba con todos su fuerzas el calmar un poco a Orochimaru, pero el hombre no podía dejar de estar preocupado por la salud de su amado. Además de que él estaba seguro, la reina estaba involucrada en la salud decadente de Jiraiya.

_—_Ron tiene razón _—_Sasori entró en el salón y le indicó a la guardia real que custodiaba la entrada, que los dejara hablar solos _—_si tú estas mal, todo el mundo lo notará y a Galatea le afectará.

El que mencionaran a su hija, hizo que Orochimaru se sentara nuevamente en la butaca que estaba utilizando. Casi no salía de esa habitación. Ya que muy pocos debían enterarse de su estado, por lo menos hasta que diera a luz y nadie pudiera atentar contra la vida de su hija.

¿Pero quien atentaría contra una criatura en el vientre de su "madre"?

La reina de Sun.

Claro, esa mujer era la única que podría verse complicada con el nacimiento de la única heredera directa al trono de Sun. Por que al nacer Galatea, sólo ella podría subir al trono cuando Jiraiya muriera.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que sólo los príncipes de Sun sabían de ello y claro esta, sus respectivos esposos.

De repente una fuerte explosión los hizo ponerse en alerta y uno de los guardias entró rápidamente en el salón. Era Nagato y se acercó rápidamente a su amante.

_—_Deben salir de aquí _—_les dijo acercándose a Orochimaru y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para que se encaminaran a la salida de emergencia _—. _Están atacando el palacio y están siendo sumamente violentos.

_—_ ¿Nagato, quien nos ataca?

_—_Bien… _—_los apuró a encaminarse a la salida y luego de cerrar las puertas tras de si, miró nuevamente a su amante _—_Sun. Nos están atacando soldados de Sun.

El rey y sus primos miraron impresionados al joven soldado que les informaba.

_—_Eso tiene que ser un error _—_dijo Orochimaru negando con la cabeza y poniendo una mano sobre su vientre _—_Sun no nos puede atacar.

_—_Tranquilo, Primo, sino le afectara a tu hija.

_—_Ron tiene razón.

Pero nada pudieron hacer cuando la puerta tras la cual se escondían se abría de golpe y por ella aparecían dos soldados con el emblema de Sun en sus trajes y el príncipe Yami tras ellos.

Sasori se paró frente a su primo, tratando de evitar que notaran el estado de éste.

_—_ ¿Que es lo pretendes con este ataque, príncipe Yami?

El tipo se comenzó a reír furiosamente.

_—_Vengo por aquello que no deja a mi madre dormir en paz _—_le dijo acercándose a los cuatro, pero Nagato se le abalanzó y como recompensa recibió un disparo en su hombro izquierdo.

_—_ ¡Nagato!

Sasori miraba a Yami, como si se tratara de un monstruo, pero no podía socorrer a su amor, ya que su misión era proteger a su primo.

_—_ ¡Arresten al rey Orochimaru y trasládenlo a las mazmorras donde se mantendrá hasta que la nueva soberana de Flower así lo decida!

Los guardias se acercaban rápidamente y entre Ron y Sasori les hicieron frente, pero poco o nada podrían hacer contra ellos. Y Orochimaru lo notó, al ver como los golpeaban.

_—_ ¡Deténganse, por favor! _—L_es pidió poniéndose frente a sus primos, exponiendo su delicado estado.

_—_Entonces entréguese por las buenas, su majestad.

_—_Bien _—_dijo resignado y se encaminó a la salida.

_—_Tú y tú _—_dijo Yami apuntando a dos de los guardias _—, _acompañen a su majestad a las mazmorras y recuerden que su estado es delicado ¿No queremos que algo malo le pase a su majestad, cierto?

Los guardias se alejaron, franqueando a Orochimaru, que con dificultad, por su avanzado estado de embarazo, caminaba a su próxima morada.

Orochimaru rogaba a quien fuera que controlara las vidas de las personas, para que alguien lo ayudara, no quería que su hija muriera, no quería perder a lo único que le quedaba de su amado.

En el salón, Sasori y Ron habían sido reducidos y Yami se sentaba en el escritorio real y escribía afanosamente. Cuando terminó le entregó la carta a un soldado.

Ya sabes que hacer _—_le dijo pasándosela _—. _Sólo la reina puede leerla.

El soldado asintió y salió del salón, para dirigirse a Sun con las nuevas noticias. Flower estaba en manos de Yami.

Faltaba poco para que los príncipes llegaran a Sun, cuando en una intersección se cruzaron las caravanas de Pétalos y Luna.

Naruto, al ver el emblema de Pétalos hizo la seña para que la caravana se detuviera y salió de la carroza, seguido de Pride, Deidara y Draco, que vieron a Pride y a Quatre, hacer lo mismo.

_—_Hermanitos.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca se abrazaron por largo rato, mientras eran vigilados por sus esposos y los guardias de cada reino.

_—_Me alegro muchísimo de poder volver a verlos _—_les dijo Deidara mientras mantenía a Quatre abrazado.

_—_Nosotros también _—_dijo Pride, abrazando a su gemelo _—, _no saben cuanto los hemos echado de menos.

Los chicos sonrieron y fue en ese momento en que otra caravana se acercó y sonrieron al ver de donde provenía.

De la carroza y como todo esperaban, bajaron rápidamente Joey y Remus. Que al igual que los demás, se acercaron a abrazare a sus hermanos.

_—_ ¡Oh chicos! _—_Dijo Joey abrazando a Naruto _—_Los extrañamos mucho.

_—_ ¡Wow Rem, estas inmenso! _—_dijo Draco, divertido por la mueca molesta que hizo su hermanito.

_—_Estoy esperando dos bebés, Draco _—_le dijo cruzando sus brazos _—, _es lógico que este un poquitito más grande que ustedes, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera pusieron atención a sus esposos, que hablaban sobre el tema que los traía a Sun. Tampoco notaron cuando Itachi se acercó a ellos.

_—_Vamos a descansar un rato aquí, pero me gustaría que descansaran dentro de una de las carrozas. El sol esta muy fuerte y no quiero que los ataque alguna insolación.

Los chicos asintieron y se metieron en una de las carrozas de Luna y siguieron hablando.

Seto vio un caballo acercarse rápidamente, lo reconoció enseguida como un soldado de Sun, pero se veía en muy mal estado. Al parecer había tenido un accidente, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de que viniera desde los caminos de Flower.

El soldado vio la caravana y se aterró por lo que podía pasar. Esto era algo que no estaba dentro de los planes de sus señores, por lo que trató de pasar desapercibido.

Lucius vio en la misma dirección que miraba Seto y le pareció extraña la reacción del tipo que pasaba cerca de ellos.

_—_Deténgase, soldado.

El tono autoritario era de Itachi, quien al ver la mirada de sospecha de los otros dos, vio algo extraño en ese tipo ¿Por qué un soldado de Sun, no se detendría para saber el por que de la llegada de los príncipes?

_—_Su majestad _—_le respondió, pero sin bajar del caballo y mantenía fuertemente sujetas las riendas del caballo.

_—_Se ve lastimado soldado ¿Algún accidente?

_—_ ¿He? _—E_l hombre vio sus ropas y recordó que había tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento en los jardines del palacio de Flower, por eso mismo estaba bastante sucio _—_Sí, príncipe Roy.

El tono de voz del soldado hizo dudar a Roy, mucho más al saber que lo reconocía tan bien. Tomando en cuenta que él sólo había permanecido unos meses en Sun y antes de eso nunca había pisado el reino, pero aun así, este hombre parecía reconocerlo. Fue en ese momento en que lo reconoció.

_—_Quiero saber ¿Cómo es que un bandido de las montañas del norte, es un soldado de Sun?

Los demás lo miraron atentamente, recordando, que antes de ser un príncipe, Roy había sido General de las fuerzas armadas de Luna.

Vieron que el hombre empezaba a ponerse nervioso y se pararon a su lado y lo hicieron bajarse del caballo.

En ningún momento se esperaron lo que pasó luego.

El hombre se lanzó contra ellos, para atacarlos y comenzó una estúpida lucha de un hombre contra un batallón. Compuesto principalmente por los soldados que acompañaban a las caravanas de los diferentes reinos. El final del "soldado" era de esperarse. Un disparo recibido por parte de un soldado de Luna, que defendía el carruaje de los príncipes, para que el tipo no se acercara, terminó por quitarle la vida.

_—_ ¿Qué pasó aquí?

La pregunta vino por parte de Deidara que había descendido del carruaje seguido por sus hermanos.

_—_No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar.

Roy se acercó al cuerpo inerte del hombre y registro entre sus ropas. Encontró la carta que tenía iba destinado para la reina y que tenía como remitente el reino de Flower, pero no tenía su sello.

Gaara se extraño y le pidió la carta a Roy para abrirla. No había problema ya que era uno de los príncipes desde donde enviaban la carta. La abrió, pero no reconoció la letra de nadie que conociera. Mas sin embargo, fue su pareja quien si la reconoció.

_—_Esa es la letra de mi hermano, es la letra de Yami.

Todos miraron a Sai y vieron como Gaara empezaba a leer la epístola y su mirada cambiaba a una llena de horror.

_—_ ¿Gaara?

El pelirrojo miró a Naruto, quién lo había llamado. Y trato de hablar, pero no podía.

_—_Atacaron… atacaron a Flower. Sun atacó a Flower.

Todos los presentes miraron con diferentes grados de incredulidad lo que decía el príncipe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **17/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Finalmente libres **

Todos miraron a Gaara y escucharon lo que él dijo, pero aun así, no sabían que pensar.

_—_Escuchen.

Gaara se acerco a los príncipes y empezó a leer la carta que tenía en las manos.

_Madre:_

_La misión esta completa y Flower ya esta en nuestras manos. No te diré que fue fácil, por lo que me tendrás que recompensar, sabes bien que no estaba en nuestros planes el que muriera uno que otro soldado. Por lo que su sangre, la pagaras tú en mi cama._

_—_ ¿Cómo?

_—_Sai _—_Miró a su pareja y vio la impresión marcada en su rostro _—, _luego veremos eso, ahora debo leer _—_vio que su prometido lo miraba y luego asentía.

_Como lo habíamos sospechado, el rey Orochimaru si estaba embarazado, por lo que evidentemente tú esposo te fue infiel y se metió en la cama con el muchacho. Su estado es avanzado y ahora lo tengo retenido en las mazmorras y a sus hermanos en otro lugar. _

_Debes seguir con lo que tenemos planeado. Tú sigue con tu faena de ir quitándole el aliento al rey y yo me encargare de Flower._

_Algo que es extraño y te aviso, es que los príncipes de Sun y sus esposos no se encuentran. Tampoco están el príncipe Gaara y mi hermano, por lo que me imagino que deben estar en alguno de los reinos de sus hermanos, ya que los príncipes Ron y Sasori no han querido decir donde están. A pesar de las torturas._

_Espero que los príncipes lleguen pronto, para poder deshacernos de los problemas, en especial del príncipe Seto y así nuestro trato quedaría listo. Tú te quedas con la corona de Sun y yo con el príncipe Joey._

_Espero que recibas esta carta sin problemas y recuérdale a Shun lo que le dije; sino quiere que su vástago muera en su vientre, que ni se le ocurra decir que nosotros sabemos el secreto de Flower._

_Yami_

Los príncipes estaban en Shock.

Todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con esa carta.

La reina Tsunade estaba matando al rey Jiraiya a sabiendas de que este tenía su vida asegurada con el nacimiento del bebé que el rey Orochimaru tenía en su vientre.

_—_Tenemos que hace algo.

_—_Calma, Joey _—_Le dijo su esposo, abrazándolo protectoramente _—. _No dejaremos que se salgan con las suyas.

_—_ ¡Soldados! _—_Llamó Itachi y los hombres se pararon rígidamente frente a él _—_Quiero una comitiva para que acompañe a los príncipes hasta Sun. Su misión será protegerlos contra cualquier mal. Nadie más que ustedes se pueden acercar a los príncipes, no sabemos si hay más tipos como estos en el palacio. Deben llevarlos hasta la presencia del rey y poner bajo arresto a la reina Tsunade.

_—_ ¿Pero pueden hacer eso?

_—_Claro que sí, mi amor _—_Le dijo besándolo en la boca _—. _Ahora suban a la carroza y no se separen de los soldados.

_—_Yo iré con ellos, no me fío de lo que pueda hacer mi madre _—_Dijo Sai _—. _Gaara.

_—_Sí _—_Subió y acompaño a los príncipes _—. _Rey Itachi, las mazmorras están llenas de trampas, tengan cuidado.

_—_No se preocupe, príncipes Gaara, nosotros nos encargaremos del rey Orochimaru y sus hermanos.

Sin perder más tiempo la caravana que llevaba a los príncipes, se encaminó al palacio de Sun.

Mientras tanto. Los príncipes y el rey Itachi se encaminaron en caballo en dirección a Flower.

Cuando los príncipes llegaron a las puertas del palacio, se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de los cambios que tenía el reino.

La gente no parecía sonreír y las calles eran una ruina. El palacio no dictaba nada de lo que debería haber sido. Y no conocían a ninguno de los guardias que estaban en la entrada de palacio.

_—_ ¡Alto ahí!

Un hombre musculoso y de mal aspecto se paró frente al carruaje, cortándoles el paso.

_—_Retírese, soldado, si no quiere tener problemas con su majestad.

Había hablado uno de los soldados que venían acompañando a los príncipes, mientras abría la puerta y uno por uno iban bajando los príncipes.

Los soldados que estaban en la puerta, al ver de quien se trataba, entraron a dar aviso a la reina, que furiosa se dirigió a la puerta.

_—_ ¡¿Cómo osan llegar sin dar un aviso previo?!

_—_Quítate de en medio, maldita perra.

_—_Calma, Naruto _—_Le dijo Draco poniéndose en frente y llamando con una mano a los soldados _—. _Pongan bajo arresto a esta… cosa.

_—_ ¿Cómo? _—D_ijo al ver que los soldados se acercaban a ella, fue en ese momento en que llegaban Hyoga y Shun desde el pueblo, donde iban a diario para tratar de arreglar lo que la reina estaba haciendo.

_—_ ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Los príncipes se voltearon ver quien era y con alivio se dieron cuenta que era su hermano mayor.

_—_Hijos, ayúdenme _—_les dijo la reina, pero vio con horror, como Shun y Sai desviaban la mirada.

_—_ ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que te acostabas con nuestro hermano, madre?

_—_ ¿Qué dices?

_—_ ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando?

_—_ ¡Hyoga, esta perra esta envenenando al abuelo!

_—_ ¿Qué dices?

_—_Cuando veníamos llegando encontramos a un soldado de Sun y venía desde Flower _—_Le contaba Joey. A estas alturas, casi todo el personal del palacio estaba a su alrededor _—. _Traía una carta en la que decía que habían atacado Flower y que el Rey esta encerrado, esperando las ordenes de… esta.

_—_Decía también que siguiera envenenando al abuelo, mientras Yami se encargaba de Flower _—_Draco miró a Shun, que mantenía la cabeza agachada _—. _También decía que siguiera amenazando a tu esposo con hacerle daño a su bebé, para que no dijera nada de lo que ellos sabían.

_—_ ¿Shun? _—D_io vuelta a su esposo y mirando sus hermosos ojos, anegados en lágrimas _—_ ¿Ellos te amenazaron? _—V_io que su niño le asentía y que escondía su rostro en su pecho.

_—_Por mi titulo como monarca de Luna y regente de Sun _—_dijo Deidara ocupando su titulo real _—, _exijo el arresto de la reina Tsunade, por atentar contra la vida de los reyes de Sun y Flower y por ende poner en peligro el tratado de paz entre los cuatro reinos.

Los guardias se acercaron y rodearon a la reina. Quien, entre gritos y reclamos, fue trasladada a los calabozos de Sun y los soldados bajo su mando, fueron encarcelados con ella.

Los príncipes no perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación del rey.

En Flower las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Los príncipes habían llegado para salvar al rey y los príncipes, pero tal parecía que Sun había enviado más soldados de los que pensaban.

En el salón principal. Unos guardias resguardaban a Yami, como nuevo regente de Flower, por haber tomado el poder a la fuerza. Mientras que en una esquina, Sasori mantenía a Nagato con su cabeza en su regazo y trataba de hacer presión en el brazo, para que no perdiera más sangre de la que ya había perdido su pequeño amante.

Afuera, los príncipes se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada y eso lo presintió Yami, que se dirigió a la salida posterior y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

La puerta del salón fue abierta con rapidez y por ella entraron los príncipes. Vieron que en el, sólo se encontraban los príncipes, mas un soldado herido junto a ellos.

_—_No se preocupen por nosotros _—_les dijo Ron _—. _Va por mi primo, a las mazmorras.

Los príncipes no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron al lugar. Efectivamente les costó muchísimo llegar, gracias a las trampas que habían en el lugar.

Cuando llegaron, las mazmorras estaban vacías y una puerta de metal, abierta en el fondo.

En un claro del bosque. Yami llevaba a Orochimaru por un brazo, mientras lo obligaba a caminar más rápido.

_—_No sacas nada con apurar el paso _—_Le dijo el rey _—. _Los demás llegaran y tu plan se irá a la ruina.

_—_Silencio, su majestad _—_Le dijo deteniéndose y empujándolo contra un árbol _—. _Si sigues con vida, es por que sólo eres mi carta de resguardo, por que sino…

_—_ ¿Sino que, Yami?

El hombre se volteó para ambos lados y de repente los vio. Los príncipes y el rey, mas una buena cantidad de soldados, lo tenían completamente rodeado. Sólo le quedaba como alternativa, el tomar a Orochimaru como rehén, cosa que no alcanzó a hacer, ya que Seto le asestó un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó lejos.

_—_Para que no vuelvas a tener intenciones macabras con mi esposo.

_—_Soldados _—_Dijo el rey de Luna _—, _arresten a este hombre.

Rápidamente fue reducido y encaminado a una celda.

_—_Su majestad _—_Dijo Itachi en tono de broma mientras ayudaba a Orochimaru para ponerse de pie _—_ ¿Estas bien?

_—_Sí _—_Dijo soltando el aire y abrazando a su amigo _—_Itachi. Llévame con él. Necesito decirle la verdad.

_—_Bien.

Todos volvieron al palacio, en donde Ron ya tenía todo dispuesto para que las cosas en el palacio fueran arregladas y resueltas. Sasori había desaparecido luego de que les dijeran que Orochimaru ya estaba bien. Fue directamente a saber si su pequeño amante estaba bien.

En cuanto Orochimaru llegó al palacio, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar sus ropas y bajar rápidamente para encaminarse a Sun. Si todo salía bien. Vería a su amado en un par de horas.

En Sun. Los príncipes se encargaron de pedir ayuda a un medico y que empezara inmediatamente con la desintoxicación de su abuelo.

El hombre no reaccionaba, sólo se mantenía ahí, en su cama, como si no tuviera vida y eso es lo que mas temían los chicos.

Los carruajes que venían desde Flower, se detuvieron en la entrada y de ella salieron los príncipes y los reyes.

Itachi ayudó a Orochimaru a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada y fueron recibidos por la mayoría de los príncipes.

_—_ ¡Que bueno que estas bien!

Gaara abrazó a su primo y éste se lo devolvió.

_—_ ¿Cómo sigue? _—_Su voz se notaba angustiada y no era para menos.

_—_No ha reaccionado _—_la voz provenía de Deidara, que venía bajando las escaleras y se acercó a su marido para abrazarlo _—. _El medico ya lo reviso y le hicieron un lavado de estomago, pero aun así no ha despertado.

_—_Quisiera verlo.

Draco se acercó al rey y lo instó a que subieran. Lo guió por los largos pasillos que llevaban a la habitación del rey. Cuando llegaron los dejo solos en su interior y volvió a la sala. No quería involucrarse en eso.

Orochimaru caminó lentamente hasta la cama, en donde Jiraiya parecía dormir con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro pacifico.

Por favor, mi amor _—_le susurró juntando sus labios _—, _abre tus ojos y mírame _—_volvió a besarlo _—. _Mira a tu hija, que vive aún en mi vientre.

Nada parecía despertar al rey y él esperaría, esperaría toda la eternidad de ser necesario, con tal de volver a ser suyo, de volver a amarse.

El sol iluminó el palacio real de Sun y sus habitantes empezaban a despertar.

En la habitación del rey, éste empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía un horrible vacío en el estomago y un peso en el pecho, que aunque le permitía respirar, no sabia que lo ocasionaba.

Miró hacia abajo y vio algo hermoso y cerró los ojos. Respiro hondamente y los volvió a abrir, esta vez su ceño se frunció. Normalmente soñaba despertar junto a su amor, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, esa ilusión se desvanecía. Cosa que evidentemente no pasó esta vez.

_—_O… Orochimaru.

El joven se removió entre los brazos de su amor. Se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho y así los encontró el alba.

Jiraiya miró a todos lados preocupado. Si Tsunade llegaba a entrar en ese momento se armaría la grande y además aun no entendía que hacía su amor ahí.

_—_Despertaste.

Jiraiya siguió esa dulce voz y llegó al rostro ilusionado de su amor, que lo miraba como si no existiera un mañana. Pronto su mente empezó a dar vueltas, cuando el menor saltó a su cuello y lo besó en los labios de manera ansiosa.

Gracias, gracias por haber despertado.

_—_Orochimaru _—_lo atrajo desde la nuca y lo besó con mas ansias, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y llegó hasta su vientre, en donde se detuvo y se separó un poco para ver lo que sintió _—_ ¿Có…cómo?

Orochimaru sonrío al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amor.

_—_Estoy a puno de dar a luz, mi amor.

_—_ ¿Pero cómo? _—_Lo miró a los ojos y entendió enseguida lo que había pasado. Lo atrajo nuevamente para volver a besarlo _—_ ¡Oh gracias! _—_Le dijo besando todo su rostro _—_Un bebé. Estas esperando un bebé mío.

_—_Una bebita _—_le dijo tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre su vientre _—. _Se llamará Galatea.

_—_Galatea _—_dijo con su nombre con una pasión infinita _—. Por_ eso aún no he muerto _—_lo miró a los ojos _—_ ¿Entonces por que…?

Orochimaru suspiró y lo hizo acostarse nuevamente. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, para empezar a contarle todo lo que había pasado y explicarle por que su esposa estaba encarcelada en el calabozo de palacio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Melodía**

**Resumen**: Jiraiya es rey de Sun y esta a cargo de sus nueve nietos. Hyoga, Joey, Edward, Pride, Naruto, Deidara, Draco, Remus y Quatre. Y es su deber protegerlos y buscarle buenos esposos, ya que la maldición que cae sobre ellos los tiene a meses de la muerte y solo un heredero a su sangre los salvará… ahora los pretendientes de tres reinos, Luna, Pétalos y Flower donde están las esperanzas a sus vidas y el amor que necesitan.

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto

**Personaje:** Alphonse Elric, Deidara, Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Hyoga, Jiraiya, Joey Wheeler, Lucius Malfoy, Orochimaru, Pride, Remus J Lupin, Roy Mustang, Seto Kaiba, Shun, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, _Quatre Raberba Winner_, Trowa Barton.

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **18/18

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn y Chidori.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Epílogo**

Los meses que faltaron para el alumbramiento de los chicos fueron pasando de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Finalmente habían podido juzgar a la reina Tsunade. Por primera vez en la historia, una soberana sería juzgada por sus pecados en vida.

Yami dijo que todo había sido idea de su madre, para hacerse del poder de ambos reinos y así, ser la reina de Flower, Pétalos y Sun. Obviamente dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero la carta que había mandado fue la prueba para quitarle su titulo y ser juzgado como un ciudadano normal.

Tsunade, en medio del juicio amenazó a Orochimaru, el cual se encontraba en las tribunas y por lo mismo su pena fue cambiada inmediatamente. De haber sido sentenciada a cadena perpetua, fue cambiada a pena de muerte por intención de asesinato contra un monarca. Lo cual se resolvió ese mismo día.

Jiraiya ya no tenía esposa, era viudo por segunda vez y aprovechó su estado para casarse con Orochimaru antes de que su hija naciera, cosa que tuvieron que hacer en una semana, ya que la llegada de la princesa Galatea, se esperaba para menos de un mes.

Los reinos se vieron unidos por el matrimonio de ambos monarcas, pero en Flower, quedó como regente al mando Sasori, al ser el mayor de los príncipes que quedaba directo al asenso del trono, pero se llegó a un acuerdo con Jiraiya, ya que Sasori dijo claramente que el se casaría con su amante desde hace cuatro meses, mucho a la consternación de Nagato, que no aspiraba más que a recibir las caricias de su amor y se vio sorprendido al escuchar que lo pretendía llevar al altar. Como lógicamente ellos no podrían tener un descendiente directo al trono, se decidió que el príncipe Ted tomaría el mando cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, para no poner dicho peso en los hombros de su hermana Narcisa o su prima Serenity.

Orochimaru viviría junto a su marido en Sun y Galatea subiría al trono una vez que hubiera contraído nupcias.

El tiempo pasó cada vez mas rápido y pronto se dieron cuenta que los años habían hecho mella en ellos.

Orochimaru miraba por el balcón de su habitación. Hoy su hija cumpliría con su mayor ilusión. Con 19 años había decidido casarse con su novio de cuatro años. No podían decir nada el chico la amaba y la respetaba, lo conocían bien y no podían pedir nada mejor para ella. Scorpius, el hijo de Draco y Harry, había ganado el corazón de su hija y se habían comprometido cuando cumplieron 18 años. Desde ese tiempo las cosas fueron avanzando rápidamente. Ahora era el día especial y todo el reino esperaba por que la unión de los jóvenes, terminara de unir definitivamente a Luna y Sun.

_—_ ¿Qué miras, mi vida?

Orochimaru sintió como su cintura era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su pareja y como su espalada quedaba apoyada contra ese fuerte pecho que podía acariciar noche con noche.

_—_Por fin llego el día _—_soltó un suspiro y se giró para besar los labios de Jiraiya _—. _Sólo espero que nuestra hija sea feliz.

_—_Y lo será _—_lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y acaricio su espalda _—. _Sé que Scorp la hará tremendamente feliz.

_—_Lo sé. Draco lo educó perfectamente y ellos se aman más que a nada en el mundo.

_—_Tal como nos amamos nosotros.

Se besaron y luego se encaminaron al salón. En el lugar se encontraban los príncipes de los cuatro reinos, reunidos para presenciar la unión de sus primos.

Natassia era tan hermosa como su "madre". Había heredado el hermoso color azul de los ojos de Hyoga y el cabello de Shun. Tenía la manía de escaparse para cabalgar y cuando lo hacía nadie podía encontrarla. Eso fue un alivio, ya que no sabría que decir si alguien le preguntaba con quien se encontraba. Su novio secreto le había dicho que no podrían esconderse por más tiempo y le dijo que esperarían hasta que se realizará el matrimonio de Galatea y Scorpius, para dar a conocer su compromiso. La chica no podía decir nada y estaba demasiado enamorada de Sora como para decirle que no. Ahora el asunto era a decirle al rey Jiraiya que sus otros dos bisnietos también se habían enamorado y también a Sasuke y Naruto. Que "supuestamente" no tenían la más mínima idea de la relación ilícita que mantenían.

Catherine y Trisha fueron criadas casi como hermanas e igual de consentidas, ya que, como únicas princesas de Pétalos eran las más mimadas y rebeldes chicas del reino. Obviamente Pride y Quatre las amparaban en todas sus travesuras y Alphonse junto a Trowa impedían que los buitres se acercaran a ellas, cosa bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta lo hermosas que eran ambas mujeres. Las cuales, a sus 18 años, tenían una gran cantidad de admiradores, en este reino y los vecinos.

Nadie pudo evitar que Helena y Shisui se enamoraran como lo hicieron. Aunque fueran primos, criados como hermanos, nadie puso mayor objeción cuando ambos anunciaron su relación y que deseaban casarse. Cosa que hicieron unos meses despues de cumplir los 17 años y ahora llevaban más de un años de casados. Ellos serían los monarcas de Luna, cuando Deidara e Itachi bajaran del poder o se lo entregaran a su hijo. Cosa que pensaban hacer en un par de años, para poder disfrutar mejor de su matrimonio.

Narcisa estaba comprometida con un joven Lord de su reino, del que se había enamorado en un baile que se realizo el día en que cumplieron su mayoría de edad ella y su hermano. El joven Rodolphus era el hijo mayor de Lord Lestrange y había quedado prendado de la princesa muchísimo antes del baile en que se declaró y fue aceptado.

Ted había decidido que se casaría en unos años mas, tomando en cuenta que la muchacha de la que se había enamorado aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad. Lady Victorie era la hija de 16 años del conde William Weasley. Remus y Lucius habían hablado con el padre de la muchacha y él, encantado con la idea, había prometido la mano de su hija para el futuro rey de Flower.

Serenity era un alma libre, como decían sus padres. Le gustaba la música y las artes y parecía un angelito cuando se ponía a cantar al son de la música que tocaba Joey.

Todo había seguido el curso del tiempo. El destino había decidido por todos y ello había salido satisfactoriamente.

Los príncipes eran felices con sus esposos y sus hijos fueron criados para amar y seguir sus corazones, aunque a veces el amor pudiera mas que la sangre y las barreras de la distancia no eran mas que meras dificultades las que podían vencer con gran facilidad.

"_Uno no manda en el corazón y mucho menos en el corazón ajeno"_

Fin


End file.
